New Dawn
by moonfeather58
Summary: Campion has led his survivors back to Efrafa where he becomes chief. Will Hazel, Groundsel and Campion finally form an alliance and have peace for the three warrens? Is Woundwort really dead or will a new evil arise to take away everything these three warrens have striven for?
1. Campion-rah

**Campion Rah**

"Run!" cried Campion, stamping. "Run for your lives!"

He tore through them and was gone over the down. Not knowing what he meant or where to run, they turned one way and another. Five bolted down the opened run and a few more into the wood. But almost before they had begun to scatter, into their midst bounded a great black dog, snapping, biting and chasing hither and thither like a fox in a chicken run.

Woundwort alone stood his ground. As the rest fled in all directions he remained where he was, bristling and snarling, bloody-fanged and bloody-clawed. The dog, coming suddenly upon him face to face among the rough tussocks, recoiled a moment, startled and confused. Then it sprang forward; and even as they ran, his Owsla could hear the General's raging cry, "Come back you fools! Dogs aren't dangerous! Come back and fight!"

Campion, Vervian and five other rabbits crouched under a clump of nettles as the dog tore up and down the down looking for more victims. After digging up the rabbit that had gotten cut with glass the dog took its prize and vanished back the way it had come. Campion and Vervain agreed that they needed to leave this horrible place at once and head for home. They gathered ten rabbits with them plus the five that had been cowering under the nettles with them and preceded the long journey home.

They wandered slowly and wearily down the belt. Their spirits and hearts were broken. Their leader was dead and they had lost a battle against an enemy warren. They had failed to bring their does back to Efrafa. Never before had Efrafa lost a battle. They were convinced that the outsiders had set the dog upon them.

"Captain Campion what is going to happen to us? What's going to happen to Efrafa?"

Campion looked at the promising young buck. He was in the Neck Mark. A white rabbit with black spots named Flax. "Everything will be alright Flax. We Efrafans are strong. We'll survive when other warrens would normally fall."

Campion and Vervain were the only Owsla Captains with the group of survivors. They had no idea where Groundsel had gone or if he was even still alive. That night they dug scrapes in an open field but were too disheartened to set up a watch. Up and down the belt the word spread that the Efrafan Owsla and General Woundwort had been defeated. The Thousand began to creep in on the rabbits. A cat from a neighboring farm snatched young Mallow before he had a chance to turn and run. Three rabbits strayed too far and were lost, probably killed by any of the Thousand that Lord Frith had blessed to hunt the children of El-ahrairah. The rest bolted into the woods and found cover under bushes.

They didn't sleep much that night for they were scared. It was hard to believe that any Owsla member of Efrafa would be scared but they were. Campion and Vervain led the rabbits home but they were repeatedly attacked by elil. Vervain was carried off by a hawk and none of the rabbits there thought it much of loss and spared no tears for the most hated officer in Efrafa.

Three days after the battle with Watership Down Campion and a group of six rabbits passed through the sentries as the Off Fore Mark was above ground for afternoon silflay. The Mark raised their heads and looked at Campion and the surviving rabbits in curiosity before beginning to whisper among themselves. Campion went down to the Council Room with his survivors and reported the news to the Council.

By evening silflay news had spread throughout the warren that General Woundwort was dead and they had lost the battle at Watership Down. The entire warren was relieved at the news that their mad leader along with Captain Vervain was dead. But now the question was who would become the new chief and would anything change for the lower rabbits in Efrafa?

The surviving rabbits were relieved of all duties until they had recovered fully including Captain Campion. Two weeks after the Efrafa/Watership Down battle the Council summoned Campion to the Council Room.

"Campion you were General Woundwort's best captain of Owsla. You're also an excellent tracker and loyally served General Woundwort. We would like you to be the new chief of Efrafa."

Campion puffed out his chest in pride. "Thank you."

"Raindrop!" He called to the young doe who had informed him that he had been wanted in the Council Room.

"Yes Campion-rah?"

"Please go each of the Mark Captains and have them spread the word that I am the new chief of Efrafa. Then tell the Owsla and Mark Captains to come up above ground and wait for me."

"Yes sir Campion-rah." Raindrop scurried back down the tunnel.

Campion went above ground and ordered the Right Flank Mark below ground. The rabbits quickly obeyed the Captain as they didn't want to be punished. "Falun stay above ground please."

"Yes sir."

Falun watched his mark go down to their burrows and then nibbled at the grass while waiting for the rest of the Owsla and Mark Captains to come up. He had heard that Campion was now the chief of Efrafa and hoped that it would mean good things for the warren and the rabbits lives there. Woundwort's system had been flawed. They were already facing overcrowding issues because there were too many does in the warren compared to bucks. With the overcrowding the does had been reabsorbing kittens into their bodies. It was a complete mess.

The rest of the Owsla and remaining Mark Captains came above ground and sat at attention before Campion-rah. The sentries remained at their posts making sure no rabbits escaped and elil didn't come into the warren.

"I'm sure by now you have all heard that I was elected by the Council to become the new chief of Efrafa."

The rabbits nodded and stamped in applause. Campion waited for the applause to stop before continuing.

"I remember what Efrafa was like before General Woundwort came and killed off our chief. We were a small warren. The marks, Owslafa and Council hadn't come into being until after the General's arrival. For three years he ruled our warren under an iron paw. The result is what we see before us today.

"Woundwort was a tyrant. I'm ashamed to say that I loyally followed his orders and obeyed him. I would have followed him to the Black Rabbit of Inle and I know I speak for all of the Owsla and Mark Captains in that regard. I believe that changes are in order and I would like everyone's cooperation concerning building a new future for Efrafa."

The rabbits nodded their agreement.

"For starters the marking will stop. The warren will also expand so we are not as overcrowded. A wide patrol needs to be sent out to look for a suitable place far from man. Tunnels will connect the expansion back to the main part of Efrafa.

"All rabbits in Efrafa are free to go throughout the burrows as they wish. They no longer need permission to do so. As for the Council I want them driven out. If they don't leave then kill them. It's mainly their fault that General Woundwort succeeded in the destruction of our warren. Last I want a messenger sent to Hazel and his warren to inform them that I am now chief and see if he will seek an alliance with me."

"Campion-rah when do you want the messenger and wide patrol sent out?" Chervil asked.

"Three days from now. "

Campion dismissed the Owsla and his Mark Captains before going back down to his burrow and lying down. He hoped that Hazel would accept him as chief and help establish an alliance with Efrafa. Perhaps if he gave some of his rabbits to Hazel in return for some of Hazel's rabbits then everything would be at peace.


	2. Message to Hazel-rah

**Message to Hazel Rah**

The rabbit chosen for delivering Campion-rah's message was a young buck named Shadow. He was in the Fore Mark. The young buck had been picked by Campion-rah to inform Hazel-rah that he had been made chief rabbit and that he was asking for an alliance between their warrens. Shadow had also been instructed by Campion-rah to search for any rabbits that may have been taken prisoner by Hazel and his band of outsiders.

It had been three days since Campion-rah had become chief of Efrafa. The marking had been outlawed by pain of death. Rabbits from different marks could freely mingle with each other. Owsla no longer were able to bully their way into a doe. A wide patrol had been sent out to scout for room to expand the warren. The Council had been killed for refusing to leave the warren. The marks decided to stick to going above ground at certain times in order not to attract attention from man.

Shadow journeyed for five days. He was careful to avoid attracting the attention of elil. At evening silflay he appeared on the bottom of the hill of Watership Down. Pausing for breath he made the slow climb up the hill to the beech tree Campion-rah had said marked the entrance to Watership Down. As Shadow crested the hill he was suddenly surrounded by six rabbits.

"Who are you?" A silver rabbit demanded.

"My name is Shadow sir. I'm here to see Hazel-rah."

"What business does a hlessil have with Hazel-rah?"

"Please sir I come from Efrafa. Campion-rah sent me."

The rabbits looked at each other. "Acorn go get Hazel-rah and the Efrafan rabbits and bring them above ground," the silver rabbit said.

"Sure Silver." The lean brown buck dashed down a hole and vanished underground.

Shadow sat there staring at the rabbits that surrounded him. The silver rabbit had said something about Efrafan rabbits. Was it possible that rabbits had survived the dog's slaughter on his people?

Shadow didn't have to wait long. The rabbit named Acorn came back above ground followed by a rabbit with tufted fur on his head, a lean cream colored rabbit and five rabbits he recognized as belonging to Efrafa.

"You said that Campion sent you?" The cream colored rabbit said to Shadow.

"Sir are you Hazel-rah?"

"Yes. What did Campion send you here for?"

"Sir Campion-rah wanted to inform you that he has been made chief of Efrafa. He asked if you would like to make an alliance with our warren and to look for any rabbits from our people that may have been taken prisoner during the Watership Down and Efrafan war."

"Groundsel do you know this rabbit?"

"What mark are you?"

"Shadow of the Fore Mark sir. Campion-rah says to bring any Efrafans that are held prisoner here home to Efrafa."

Groundsel and Hazel looked at each other. "So Campion has been made chief. He is certainly the best rabbit for the job. If you don't mind Hazel-rah we'd like to go home."

"Certainly Groundsel. Shadow inform Campion-rah that before I can agree to make an alliance with him I need to see the changes he has made in Efrafa for myself."

"Yes sir."

Groundsel called his rabbits to attention and they began making their journey home.

"Do you think Campion will make any changes to Efrafa Hazel?" The rabbit with the tuft of fur on his head asked his chief.

"I don't know Bigwig but that's why I want to see Efrafa under Campion's leadership before I make the decision to put our warrens in an alliance."

Groundsel and his rabbits fresh from two weeks at Watership Down had begun to see that life could be different than in Efrafa. The rabbits on Watership Down appeared happy and free unlike the bunch of gloomy souls in their warren. Groundsel had been one of the few Owsla members who had hated General Woundwort. They made good time and made it home in three days without a single loss.

They passed the sentries and Shadow went down to Campion-rah's burrow to inform him of the return of Groundsel and his rabbits along with Hazel-rah's message. Campion went up above ground to meet his fellow Efrafans.

"Campion-rah. It's good to be home," Groundsel said to his old friend.

"It's good to have you home. Were there any others with you?"

"No sir. Just the five of us."

"Why did you stay in Watership Down for so long? Were you held prisoner?"

"No. We weren't sure what home would be like with the General gone and we wanted to examine Hazel and his warren. They seem more peaceful than we are."

Campion nodded in agreement. "I've been making changes to Efrafa. The Council have been killed."

"Good."

Campion informed them of the new rules of Efrafa and they agreed with their chief that it would be better to follow the new rules and usher in a new age for Efrafa. The wide patrol appeared shortly thereafter and Captain Thornberry stopped while the other rabbits went down to their burrows.

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Sir I believe that it's possible to make another warren halfway between Efrafa and Watership Down. We could send half our rabbits there and get Hazel-rah to send half of his rabbits to this new warren as well so the new warren would be half Efrafa and half Watership Down. That would be easier than risking detection by expanding beyond the boundaries of Efrafa."

"Is this warren anywhere near man?"

"No sir."

"I think that might work. Groundsel how would you like to be chief of this new warren?"

"Well I don't know Campion. I'm not sure I'm the leader type."

"I wasn't sure about it either Groundsel and I'm sure Hazel wasn't sure of being the leader either of his own warren when they escaped Sandleford."

"Let's sit down with Hazel-rah and discuss it."

Campion nodded and they quietly walked around the perimeter of Efrafa lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Alliance

**Alliance**

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, and Blackavar made the journey from Watership Down to Efrafa. Strawberry had been sent ahead to inform Campion of his desire to meet in Efrafa and talk about building an alliance between the two warrens. As they approached Efrafa they were halted by Captain Thornberry with his wide patrol that just returned from scouting the boundary of Efrafa near the Iron Road.

"Hazel-rah we have to report to Campion-rah but you and your friends are welcome to stay above ground and silflay. The Near Hind Mark won't bother you. A messenger will be sent above ground to let you know when our chief is ready for you."

"If I may can I talk to the rabbits here?" Hazel asked the red buck.

"Certainly."

They watched Captain Thornberry go below ground with his patrol. "Blackavar quit shaking. You're driving me nuts." Bigwig said to the black buck he had rescued from Efrafa."

"Sorry Captain Bigwig. I'm just scared to be back at my old warren. Too many bad memories."

"Fiver do you see anything?"

"No Hazel," the smaller brown rabbit said to his older brother.

The four Watership Down rabbits noticed that the sentries were still in place along the perimeter of the warren. "I thought Campion made changes to the warren?" Bigwig asked. "Doesn't look like any changes were made. These rabbits are still prisoners here."

"Be patient Bigwig. Let's talk to the rabbits here and wait for our audience with Campion before jumping to conclusions. In the meantime we have to find Strawberry."

A two year old gray doe named Mist hopped forward. "Blackavar is that you?"

"Mist! I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Oh thank Frith! I had hoped that you would have survived the battle between our warren and Watership Down."

"Efrafa may be my home warren but Watership Down is my home now Mist."

"Of course." Mist hopped up to Blackavar and nuzzled him with her nose.

"Hazel-rah, Captain Bigwig, Fiver this is Mist. She's a friend of mine from my old mark."

The rabbit smiled at Mist and Blackavar. "I think the doe's more than just friends with the young chap," Bigwig said to Fiver and Hazel. The other two rabbits nodded chuckling to themselves. It was obvious with the way Blackavar was behaving that this doe meant something more to him besides being friends.

"Would it be alright if you talk with us for a bit before Campion sees us?" Hazel asked.

Mist looked at an officer who was patrolling the mark. He nodded at her before proceeding on with his patrol. "Yes sir. What do you want to know?"

"Why are these rabbits still held in marks with sentries guarding them?" Bigwig asked.

"You're the rabbit who took the does and Blackavar weren't you?" She asked him. She remembered seeing him once when he had been led around the marks while he was a probationary Captain under General Woundwort.

"Yes I was."

"Campion-rah has started implementing changes to Efrafa. Officers and Captains can't breed with any doe this wish anymore so buck and does are allowed to breed with who they want. Campion-rah had the Council killed. The marking of hlessil and kittens has stopped under Campion-rah's orders and we can now mingle freely with the other marks without getting permission from that Mark's Captain or Officer but we prefer to stick to our own marks as it is what we know. All the rabbits are now equal under Campion-rah's leadership and punishments are inflicted on Officers and Captains who bully the lesser rabbits of the warren."

"But why do you still have sentries posted?"

"The sentries are for our protection. They watch for elil now. The Thousand heard that General Woundwort was dead and started attacking our warren. The Off Fore Mark lost Officer Wheatstock to a fox while on patrol. All the rabbits here made the agreement to continue coming up one mark at a time so we don't attract the attention of man."

A silver rabbit with white tipped ears poked its head out of a burrow and after speaking with Officer Swift came above ground and made its way over to Hazel and the others. "Campion-rah says he'll see you now sir. Follow me."

Hazel and his rabbits followed the silver rabbit with white tipped ears down various runs to the Council Room. Campion and Groundsel were sitting in the burrow waiting for Hazel to arrive. "Thank you Thistle. You can go now."

"Yes sir." Thistle turned and went back to his own burrow in the Off Fore Mark.

"Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Blackavar nice to see you."

"Pleasure to see you too Campion. Where is Strawberry?"

"Strawberry is with the Neck Mark at the moment. I'll have someone go fetch him when you are ready to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost an Officer on one of your wide patrols Campion."

"Before the General fell we were a formidable warren as any rabbit here could attest to. Though we are all grateful for you bringing that dog and killing the General so we can begin to usher in a new dawn for Efrafa and hopefully establish peace between our two warrens it has made us easy prey for the Thousand. They seem to appear out of nowhere to hunt my people. That's why we still have the sentries posted though now they aren't keeping the rabbits prisoner."

"Bigwig and Blackavar mentioned before that the marks are kept separate from each other. Is this still the case?"

"Yes. That is one rule I kept after I had the Council killed. With the mark burrows kept separate from each other it will stop the spread of disease in our warren."

"Do the rabbits accept these changes?" Fiver asked.

Campion looked at the young rabbit. "Yes they do. I can't rebuild our warren in a day. It will take time for us to get used to the General's demise. Some of the rabbits still cower before the Officers and Captains. The Owslafa have been disbanded as well."

"Well that's something good anyway," Bigwig muttered. Campion ignored Bigwig's remark.

"Hazel I have a proposition for you. One of my Captains was sent out on wide patrol to scout for a place far from man to build an expansion to Efrafa since we've been having troubles with the does reabsorbing kittens due the overcrowding issue. He informed me that he found a good spot away from man that is halfway between our warrens. I've already asked Groundsel here to be chief of this new warren and thought that we could both send half our rabbits to this new warren and together our three warrens could form an alliance."

"Have you been to this place yet?" Hazel asked Campion and Groundsel.

The two rabbits shook their heads. "No we were waiting to see what you think about the idea."

"Can we talk about this for a bit and can you send us Strawberry?" Hazel asked.

"Certainly. Yew!" Campion called.

A tan colored rabbit came into the warren. "Yes Campion-rah?"

"Go to the Neck Mark and find the rabbit that came in a couple days ago and bring him here."

"Yes Campion-rah." Yew vanished down the run in the direction of the Neck Mark burrows.

Campion and Groundsel left Hazel and his friends to talk among themselves. Strawberry came in a few moments later. The rabbits from Watership Down inspected him and all breathed a sigh of relief. He was unmarked.

"I don't see why you're worried Hazel-rah. Campion is doing his best to lead his people."

"I supposed. Still it's hard to get over the fact that he was one of the rabbits who attempted to kill us."

"He was only following Woundwort Hazel-rah. You can't hold that against him. A Captain or Officer of Owsla follows their chief to the Shadow Land if they think it will protect their chief from harm."

"Spoken like a true Owsla member," Bigwig said nodding appreciatively.

"Well I am part of Watership Down's Owsla," Strawberry sniffed.

"What do you think about sending some Watership Down rabbits to this new warren that Groundsel will be chief of Hazel?" Bigwig asked his friend and leader.

"I think it might be a good idea. We are getting a bit overcrowded and that isn't good for any rabbit."

"Do you think Groundsel will make a good chief?"

"I think so. We could also send a couple of rabbits to live in Efrafa and advise Campion as well as sending a couple to be Groundsel's advisers."

"What rabbits do we send here and with Groundsel to his warren though?" Fiver asked.

"Hazel-rah I'd be happy to stay here and advise Campion."

"Are you sure Strawberry?" Hazel asked the orange colored buck.

"Yeah. I've been getting to know some of the rabbits in the Neck Mark where I've been staying and enjoy talking to them."

"Well alright Strawberry you can stay here. Now we just need to send another rabbit here."

"We need to get Campion's and Groundsel's opinions first on this Hazel."

"You're right Bigwig. If Campion agrees to have you Strawberry than you may stay here. Though we'll certainly miss you."

"I'd like to take Mist with us if you don't mind Hazel-rah," Blackavar spoke up.

"If Campion will give us Mist then we'll take her back to Watership with us."

Campion and Groundsel had been sitting outside the Council Room talking to themselves quietly when Blackavar poked his head out and said that Hazel-rah was ready to talk to them. The two Efrafans hopped into the Council Room and looked patiently at Hazel and his rabbits.

"Campion we've talked it over and agreed to give half our rabbits to Groundsel at his new warren. We would also like to give you two of our rabbits to be your advisers in the reshaping of Efrafa as well as give two advisers to you Groundsel for the same purpose. Strawberry here as already asked to stay here and we have said that if you'll have him then we agree. Blackavar here would also like to take Mist home to Watership Down with him."

"If Mist wants to go then she is free to leave with you. Thank you Hazel. Does this mean that you agree to have an alliance with us?"

"Yes Campion it does. And as soon as Groundsel gets his warren dug we'll expand our alliance to him as well. Three warrens connected will be good against enemies."

"I agree with that," Campion said. "Stay here for the time being. There should be some empty burrows in the Near Hind Mark that you can bed down in. Strawberry you're welcome to return to the Neck Mark."

"Thank you Campion-rah," Strawberry said before going back to the burrow he was sharing with a pretty doe named Ghost.

"Blackavar I want to say that I'm sorry for how you were treated under General Woundwort," Campion said to the black rabbit before him.

"Thank you sir but you were only following orders."

"Still it was wrong of us to do to you. I'll have Mist sent to your burrow. Where will you be staying in Efrafa?"

"I think in the burrow that we came down," Hazel said.

"That would be the Fore Mark then. Right I'll have Mist sent over then."

"Thank you Campion." Hazel and his rabbits left the Council Room and went to an empty burrow. A few moments later Mist came running into the burrow and crashed into Blackavar sending them both rolling along the floor before they picked themselves up. Fiver, Bigwig and Hazel laughed at the two rabbits in love and settled down for a nice sleep.


	4. Vleflain

**Vleflain**

Groundsel, Campion and Hazel along with Bigwig, Fiver, and Blackavar went with Captain Thornberry to the place where he had said the new warren would lie. It was a meadow surrounded by a forest. A line of bushes covered the eastern side of the meadow. They splashed through a small brook on their way to the bushes. There was a small bank near a copse. There they halted.

"If I may make a suggestion Groundsel," Bigwig said.

"I trust your judgment Bigwig."

"I recommend digging some entrances to your warren behind the bushes. That will give you some cover from elil. In Sandleford we had some burrows that were in the forest bordering our warren as well as a few escape tunnels and holes. That's how Captain Holly and Bluebell got out."

Groundsel examined the bushes closely and nodded. "Yes that sounds like a good idea Bigwig."

There were horses five hundred yards off and while it was clear that there may be men passing that way who would come to look at the hoses all the rabbits would have to would be to bolt down the holes and remain there until the men had passed. It equally looked like the meadow wasn't in danger of being plowed by man for commercial or residential purposes. All in all it seemed like a good place for a warren to be born.

Winter was coming and there was no possible way that the rabbits would be able to start a warren until springtime of the following year. The rabbits dug some scrapes and bedded down for the night. They didn't see the weasel that was approaching downwind of them.

"Long ears make good meal tonight," the weasel said to itself licking its fangs.

Fiver started up and saw the flash of eyes in the darkness. "Elil!" He shouted, stamping the ground. The other rabbits jumped up and attacked the weasel. Cursing the weasel fled back the way it had come.

"That ought to show him," Bigwig said.

"I don't fancy being in a place with weasels and stoats roaming around Hazel."

"You'll be alright your warren is dug and you're all safely underground Groundsel."

Groundsel and Campion returned to Efrafa and Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Blackavar returned to Watership Down where they waited for the long winter to pass. There were quite a few pregnant does that would be going to Groundsel's warren that he had named Vleflain along with a lot of pregnant does from Efrafa as well as some bucks to dig the new warren. The rabbits were anxious to get started on their new home.

At last spring came and Groundsel, Willow who was Groundsel's mate, and Officer Thistle went to Vleflain and waited for the Watership Down rabbits that would begin a new life to arrive. A few days after Captain Avens led a small party of does to Vleflain. Two more groups followed Captain Avens's group which had a mixture of bucks and does. The eager does instinctively began work on digging the new warren. The bucks helped by making sure the internal runs were linked together and took turns outside watching for elil.

Hazel sent Bluebell to be an adviser to Campion and live in Efrafa. Sunflower and Nightshade were sent to be advisers to Groundsel in Vleflain and thereafter remained in that warren. Watership Down was at a more comfortable level for the rabbits there which made everyone happy. Aside from Bluebell all the rabbits that had traveled to Watership Down with Hazel after their escape from Sandleford were still alive and lived at Watership Down.

A week ago a rabbit named Stonecrop had been nearly killed by some of Hazel's rabbits because he smelled like man. He was an escaped hutch rabbit who had been wandering the downs for some time. When Fiver had a vision that Stonecrop would be accepted at Vleflain Hazel, Bigwig and Stonecrop had gone to see if Fiver's vision would come true.

They halted and sat back on their haunches sniffing the breeze and hearing squeals of terror. "Something's wrong. Something bad," Bigwig said to Hazel.

Hazel, Bigwig and Stonecrop ran to the warren and halted as they saw a group of stoats roaming the meadow. Rabbits were fleeing in all directions without any thought except to save their own lives. Groundsel was running with them, caught up in the panic that prey feels when being cornered by a predator. "Look there's Groundsel running like a silly nitwit with the rest. We've got to put a stop to this Hazel."

Hazel nodded and Bigwig charged forward and put himself in Groundsel's path. Groundsel was blinded by fear and didn't see Bigwig standing there. He ran into Bigwig and knocked him off his feet. Bigwig jumped quickly to his feet and pinned Groundsel to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself Groundsel-rah! What is going on?"

"Stoats! An entire family came up from the copse and began attacking!"

"Groundsel you're the chief of Vleflain! You have to stay strong and pull your warren together!" Bigwig said.

Stonecrop started running towards one of the stoats. "Stonecrop what are you doing? Get back here!" Hazel ordered.

"They won't touch me Hazel."

"Embleer Frith!" Bigwig cursed when he saw Stonecrop running straight towards a stoat. He turned and began running to tackle Stonecrop when he stopped in his tracks. The stoat turned towards the scent and saw the rabbit coming towards him, his jaws salivating. Then he recoiled in horror. "MAN!" The stoat fell back and as the breeze shifted the scent of man appeared. The other stoats took up the cry in their shrill shrieking voices. "MAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MAN!"

The few rabbits who had managed to avoid the stoats attack while above ground turned and stared at Stonecrop with wonder. Even Groundsel looked at Stonecrop in shock. A few rabbits came up from the warren and clustered around Stonecrop.

"Who are you?" Groundsel asked.

"Groundsel-rah this is Stonecrop. He's an escaped hutch rabbit. We understand if you don't want someone like him living here…"

"Mind? Mind? Of course you're welcome to stay here!" He looked at his rabbits and they stamped in approval. "If you agree to go around the burrows once a week you can live here as long as you like."

Stonecrop smiled and thanked Groundsel for allowing him to stay. Bigwig and Hazel talked with Groundsel. He had positioned his Owsla in the burrows near the entrances to the warren as they would be the first line of defense against an attack. Thistle had been made a Captain in the Vleflain Owsla. Groundsel didn't allow his rabbits to be marked and allowed Hazel and Bigwig to stay as his guests for a few days before they headed home.

"I guess Fiver was right after all," said Bigwig to Hazel as they left Vleflain.

"He always is Bigwig."


	5. Vision

**AN: Guide is as follows**

**Bold=vision**

_**Italic=dream/thoughts**_

_The horizontal line I've inserted=_**different setting/P.O.V. in the story**

**Keeralie Starflight and Emberxrabbit: Thank you for your kind reviews on New Dawn. **

**Keeralie Starflight: Mist is one of the characters I have created for this book as well as Captain Thornberry, Sunflower, Nightshade, Birch, and of course the kittens. All the other rabbits belong to Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Vision**

Hazel settled for reports on Efrafa and Vleflain from Kehaar. If Campion or Groundsel needed anything Watership Down was happy to help. So far things had gone well for both Efrafa and Vleflain. Since Stonecrop had joined Vleflain Groundsel reported that Vleflain's elil troubles had pretty much disappeared though Campion was having trouble. Campion's Owsla was training harder than ever to fight the elil and drive them off out of their warren and out of the boundaries of Efrafa altogether.

One bright and sunny day that summer Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver were sitting in the grass under the beech tree nibbling at the grass. Hyzenthlay had given birth to three kittens named Hawthorn, Marigold, and Dogwood. Blackavar was happy to report that Mist was pregnant with his kittens and was looking forward to being a father. Fiver's doe had given birth to four kittens a week ago. Everything was peaceful at all three warrens.

"Ohhhh," Fiver moaned and fell to his side shivering.

"What's wrong with you now Fiver?" Bigwig asked.

"Fiver? Fiver! Answer me!" Hazel begged his little brother.

**An enemy comes out of the darkness with a sadness met long ago. A friend thought dead will surface though whether he is friend or foe is yet to be known. Darkness falls and chokes out the light. Darkness falls and blood shall run.**

Fiver shuddered once more and lay still with his eyes closed.

"What was that about Hazel?" Bigwig asked staring at Fiver.

"I don't know Bigwig. _An enemy comes out of the darkness._ Well the only enemy we have is Woundwort but he's dead."

"Nobody saw his body Hazel-rah. For all we know he could still be out there and madder than ever before. But what is this talk of _a friend thought dead will surface_?"

"I don't know Bigwig. I just don't know. I think we need to warn Groundsel and Campion to be careful and on the alert."

"Agreed Hazel. I can send out a couple of Owsla members to each warren to let them know to be careful until we have more information."

"Do that Bigwig. As Captain of Owsla I leave that up to you. The sooner Campion and Groundsel get the message the better prepared we'll be."

Bigwig turned and went down into the warren to call on some Owsla members to go to Efrafa and Vleflain right away. Hazel stayed by his brother's side until he stopped shivering and opened his eyes. Fiver sat up and shook his head before looking at Hazel.

"What did I say?"

"'**An enemy comes out of the darkness with a sadness met long ago. A friend thought dead will surface though whether he is friend or foe is yet to be known. Darkness falls and chokes out the light. Darkness falls and blood shall run.'"**

"What does it mean Hazel?"

"I think it means that war will return to the down and Watership, Efrafa, and Vleflain will be in danger Fiver."

The two brothers saw four Owsla members disappear down the hill. Bigwig came up to sit next to them. "Just when we thought we were finally free of war now we face it again. It seems we never get any peace at all."

* * *

The Owsla members-Silver, Hawkbit, Captain Holly, and Walnut-ran as fast as they could to Vleflain. Captain Holly and Walnut stayed only a day at Vleflain before running on to Efrafa. A wide patrol stopped them but seeing that they were Watership rabbits took them down to Campion-rah's burrow.

"Campion-rah!" An officer said.

"What is it Birch?"

"Sir two rabbits from Watership Down have come and say its urgent that they speak with you."

"Very well send them in."

Campion sat and listened closely to what Captain Holly and Walnut said to them. He had seen Fiver only twice before-once when they had been captured by a wide patrol and the second time when Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Blackavar had come to check up on him and Efrafa after Woundwort's downfall.

"So Fiver is a seer?" Campion asked looking from one rabbit to another. He had heard of seers but had never met one before. Woundwort had thought them to be nothing but trouble makers and any rabbit who claimed to be a seer had been left beyond the borders of Efrafa for the elil.

"Yes Campion-rah," Captain Holly said to the Efrafan chief and former Efrafan Captain of Owsla. "Fiver's visions have never been wrong."

Campion thought about this for a while before nodding. "Right. I'll have the security on the warren tightened. Avens!"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the sentries to tighten up on the marks. Make sure no rabbit leaves the boundaries of Efrafa. Double the patrols and make sure they watch each other's backs. It appears we may be in for another war."

"Yes sir." Avens turned and began passing the message along to the Mark Captains and Owsla.

* * *

At Vleflain Silver and Hawkbit gave Groundsel the same report. Groundsel and a few other rabbits sat listening to them saying that Fiver was a seer and that his visions had never been wrong. As proof of their claim they told Groundsel of the flood that Fiver had predicted at their old warren, his feeling that there was darkness hanging over the Warren of the Shining Wire, and the destruction of Sandleford by man that had caused them to flee their old warren and seek a new home on Watership Down. Groundsel wasn't sure what to make of their tale but he trusted Hazel and Bigwig and agreed to do as they asked.

"Thank Hazel and Bigwig for me will you? Stay the night as my guests and go home tomorrow."

Silver and Hawkbit nodded and went to go visit their old friends Stonecrop, Sunflower and Nightshade and see how they were faring at Vleflain. All three rabbits reported that they had settled in nicely and Groundsel-rah was more than happy for their advice. They introduced them to Groundsel-rah's two Efrafan advisers-Apple and Pineneedles that Campion had sent over. After Stonecrop had single handily saved Vleflain from the stoats he had gained some friends among the Vleflain rabbits and was no longer feared by the warren.

* * *

"_Run! Run for your lives!" cried Campion, stamping. _

_He tore through them and was gone over the down. Not knowing what he meant or where to run, they turned one way and another. Five bolted down the opened run and a few more into the wood. But almost before they had begun to scatter, into their midst bounded a great black dog, snapping, biting and chasing hither and thither like a fox in a chicken run._

_Woundwort alone stood his ground. As the rest fled in all directions he remained where he was, bristling and snarling, bloody-fanged and bloody-clawed. The dog stopped confused for a moment before dog and rabbit leaped at each other…_

The rabbit opened his eye and jumped to his feet snarling. He shook his head to rid himself of the dream he had been having for the past moon. No it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A horrible memory.

He cried out in agony and pain as he felt a sharp pain in his left hind leg. For a moment he was scared. Scared that he would die out here alone. He had already two close calls with elil. Another whimper of pain burst from his mouth. He hated weakness. Weakness was for fools and the old and sick. A rabbit showing weakness was just asking for elil to kill him or a younger rabbit to overthrow them and take over their warren. No he must not show any weakness if he was to get revenge on everyone who had wronged him.

The rabbit crawled for days until he saw rabbit tracks leading off to the east. He pushed himself to his paws and limped along the trail, flinching and crying out as pain shot through his leg and up into his body. As he appeared out of the forest he saw some rabbits eating grass and flayrah. He noticed with annoyance that none of the rabbits appeared to be on watch for elil. What type of fools are these that care nothing for discipline and order?

A lean brown rabbit noticed him and came over. "Hello friend. Stay and rest until you are better. You're safe here from man and elil. And you'll have all the flayrah you can eat in the winter."

"What type of rabbits are you?"

"Such a fine day isn't it? But it looks like it is going to rain. I hate the rain. You're more than welcome to come underground and seek shelter."

The wounded rabbit stared. He sniffed the brown rabbit before him. It appeared well fed and healthy but there was something wrong with this rabbit and the other rabbits before him. He tried again.

"Why are there no guards posted watching for elil or man?"

"We are safe here. In time you will see. My name is Cowslip. What is your name?"

The rabbit paused for a moment while he tried to understand why this rabbit wasn't answering his questions. _There will be time for that later. First I need to recover and get better. Then I can see what these rabbits are made of. Though they don't look as if they even know how to fight which may be a problem. _"My name… my name is Woundwort."

* * *

_AN: I plan on killing off Cowslip as I never liked him. I don't consider Tales from Watership Down a sequel which is why I decided to write this fan fic._


	6. Shining Wire Warren

**Keeralie Starflight: I laughed when you pleaded with me to kill Cowslip. Well I'm granting your request.**

* * *

**Shining Wire Warren**

Woundwort got shakily to his feet and followed the rabbit underground where he whispered something to a big brown buck and then hopped away. He had noticed during his limping that there were bushes scattered all around the warren. As he followed the buck he had been handed off to he tried asking questions but the rabbits in this place seemed to avoid anything asking "How?", "Why?", or "Where?" _Very strange rabbits. Most of this warren appears empty. But they don't smell of sickness or disease so why are there are so few?_

"We have plenty of empty burrows. You're free to choose any one that suits your fancy."

"What about flayrah?"

"Come to the burrow that you were in before and flayrah will be there."

"Is Cowslip your chief?"

"Oh no we don't have a chief. No need for a chief. Well must be going now." The rabbit hopped on down the run.

Woundwort was more puzzled than ever and he wasn't usually puzzled by rabbits. So they didn't have a chief? Well that made things easier for him to take control of this warren. But first he had to get better and discover more about this place and these rabbits. Though he wasn't sure he could amass them into an army.

As the days passed his leg got better and Cowslip invited him to help fetch flayrah. Woundwort was annoyed. He was the one who ordered slaves to fetch flayrah. He had made friends with a couple of young bucks named Twinleaf and Fern. Over the past few days he realized that perhaps he had been wrong to control a warren by force and if it wouldn't be better to make friends with the rabbits and get them to like him. It was worth trying. If he failed… well then he could always kill anyone who disagreed with him like he had in Efrafa.

Twinleaf and Fern were brothers from the same litter. They were very close but didn't like the way they had essentially become man's 'pets'. Of course they couldn't come right out and say it because Cowslip drove off any rabbit that was unsatisfied with the way things was done. He wasn't unlike General Woundwort in a way.

"How come I never get any questions answered except from the two of you?" He asked as they were nibbling on some carrots they had taken from the flayrah pile two hundred yards north of the warren.

Twinleaf and Fern stopped eating and glanced up to look around. "Because they're mindless beasts. Silverweed, our seer, has gone into the minds of the rabbits here and made them forgot who they are supposed to be. It's man that gives us the flayrah and protects us from elil."

Woundwort spat out the carrot and rubbed a paw across his face. "Why do you not speak up about it?"

"Cowslip won't allow it. Our warren is full of sadness and has a dark secret. In return for protecting us from elil man sets snares along the entire length of the bushes. The rules of the warren are that any rabbit that is taken by the Black Rabbit is never spoken of again. It's as if they never existed."

"How do you know about this?"

"Everyone does," Twinleaf said. "We watched our marli get snagged by a snare when we were only kittens. We knew to stay away from the bushes after that especially when Cowslip refused to help her."

"A rabbit I met earlier mentioned that this warren has no chief."

"Yes that is true. But Cowslip pretty much runs the warren."

"If you want to take over we'll help you. If you want to leave we'll help you. We were driven out when we saved another rabbit from the shining wire when we were six months old. That rabbit sadly died but we came back hoping that Cowslip had died and we could teach the others how to be like real rabbits again. But Cowslip seems to cheat death," Fern said. They lowered their ears at this statement.

"What if I were to kill Cowslip then?"

"Oh would you?! That would be so grand!" Twinleaf shouted. "But you will need to get control of Silverweed in order to change the rabbits. Even then years of mind control may not be able to be erased from the rest of the warren."

"Cowslip would do nothing and nobody else would either. We're the only two who know how to fight."

"You seem a lot better Woundwort," Fern said peering at the rabbit's leg.

"Yes thanks to the two of you."

The three rabbits continued finishing the flayrah. As they went along they heard a squeal coming from nearby. Woundwort dashed through the bushes as Twinleaf and Fern looked at each other before running after him. They spotted a buck caught in the wire. "Quit struggling you fool and I'll get you loose," Woundwort ordered the struggling rabbit.

"Fern! Get over here and hold him down. Twinleaf help me dig out this peg that's buried in the ground."

The two brothers sprang into action. Fern bit the rabbit's ear to keep him still while Twinleaf and Woundwort worked quickly to free the helpless rabbit. Twinleaf bit through the peg and it snapped in two. Woundwort gripped the wire in his teeth and lifted it over the buck's head. He coughed and there was blood coming out of his mouth and nose but he seemed okay. The three had gotten to the rabbit in time.

"Th… thank you," the rabbit said looking from Woundwort to Fern to Twinleaf.

"What's your name?" Twinleaf asked the rabbit.

"Sky," the rabbit said shaking his head. "I know you two. Twinleaf and Fern. But who are you?" He asked Woundwort.

"Woundwort. Former leader of Efrafa."

Sky looked puzzled at this but Twinleaf and Fern had told Woundwort that most of the warren had no knowledge of other warrens except for their own. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Serve me and I'll let you live."

"I'll go anywhere with you as long as it's away from here."

Woundwort smiled. "I'm going to kill Cowslip. Meanwhile find Silverweed and hold him for me until I'm there to convince him to come over to my side."

The three rabbits nodded and they went back through the bushes. The other rabbits stared at Sky in horror. They had heard the squealing so they knew the wires had gotten him. They were grateful because it meant they could live another day though there was always a chance that the wires would take them in the end. But how could Sky have survived? This made no sense to the rabbits of Shining Wire Warren.

"What did you do?!" Cowslip cried dashing forward. "This fool is supposed to be dead! They're all supposed to die so that I can live!"

Cowslip turned his head to look at Twinleaf and Fern. "Didn't I banish you from this warren two years ago?"

"We came back last summer. We have been sheltered by the few rabbits of this pathetic excuse for a warren that you and Silverweed haven't been able to control." As Fern spoke seven other rabbits broke from the group of rabbits still staring at Sky and bowed before Woundwort before turning to stand behind him.

_Well maybe this won't be so hard after all_, Woundwort thought. Sky, Twinleaf and Fern then ran through the group of rabbits and went underground to look for Silverweed. Cowslip let out a howl of rage and ran at Woundwort who rose up on his back legs and brought his weight down on the rabbit before him. Cowslip squealed and tried shouting for help but the other rabbits were kept at bay by Woundwort's rabbits which technically wasn't even needed since they didn't know how to fight. Woundwort used his weight to crush Cowslip under him until the weaker rabbit quit struggling and lay still. Woundwort sat back and tore out Cowslip's throat and calmly looked at the remaining rabbits.

"Keep those rabbits surrounded. I'm going underground to deal with Silverweed."

The seven rabbits stood where they were while their new leader went underground to deal with Cowslip's seer. Twinleaf, Fern and Sky had found Silverweed and dragged him back to the main chamber that was littered with tree roots in the roof. A bloody-clawed and bloody-toothed Woundwort came down the run and stood before the white rabbit with black tipped ears.

"You're Silverweed are you?"

"Yes General Woundwort. And I know who you are."

Woundwort was shocked but then he figured that was a trait of seers. Fiver had known information about him that he hadn't told anyone so it must have been a talent among all mystics and seers. Having a seer might be good for his new warren. "Will you join me Silverweed? Or would you rather stay here and risk the Black Rabbit taking you like the rest of these fools?"

Silverweed looked at Woundwort and then nodded. "Yes I think I will join you."

"Good. What about the fools who haven't joined me? Can you do anything about them?"

"No I'm afraid not General. It's better to leave them here since they would just get in the way of your plan to take back Efrafa and destroy Watership Down for good."

Woundwort was disappointed. "Sir?" A rabbit came through the run to his left and cowered before the hulking rabbit before her. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harmony sir. The rabbits that Silverweed can't fix might be better use for digging our new warren. I mean unless we're going to remain here."

"No of course we aren't going to remain here idiot! But I like your idea. Silverweed will these rabbits follow me?"

"I fixed them long ago to follow each succeeding leader of the Shining Wire Warren though I'm not sure if they will follow you to a different warren."

Woundwort thought about this for a few minutes. "We'll take six of them with us to be used as slaves. The rest we'll aquire from other warrens on the way."

"What about the others Woundwort?" Twinleaf asked his friend.

"Leave them here to rot. Silverweed I'll leave it to you to pick out the slaves. Sky, Twinleaf and Fern you will be my new Captains of Owsla. If you have does that aren't as stupid as the rest of the rabbits here and they're willing to serve me then they can come as well."

Woundwort turned back to Harmony and studied her. He had to admit she was pretty. She had white fur and blue eyes. He felt a stirring in his heart that wasn't caused by his desire for power and war. It was a strange feeling and one he feared. Silverweed said "You love her don't you?"

Woundwort looked startled but he had to admit he wouldn't mind taking her for his doe. He could either force her to love him or he could do something out of his character and try to court her. "Harmony you stick close to me and stay with us."

Then he took Silverweed down a run to an empty burrow. "I think I might love her."

"But you're afraid that she will reject you because of your looks and your past?" Silverweed asked him gently. "Harmony may be a doe but she isn't that cruel as to reject you. I can see into your heart and read your feelings about her. You're afraid that if you love someone then they will vanish from you forever like your mother. So to avoid loving someone only to lose them you control rabbits out of fear instead of listening to them and treating them well like a chief should be.

"You worry that if you treat them with respect then they won't blindly follow you like if you make them fear you and enslave them. And yet you ask me to change these rabbits here so you can form an army. You fight with your weight, your claws and teeth and while that makes those around you fear you it doesn't make them love or respect you. If you are going to win Harmony and the hearts of your people you need to show them that you care about them and will listen to them. You need to make friends with them as you have done with Twinleaf and Fern. General Woundwort if you truly want peace then you need to give up this war and start over with rabbits who love you, respect you and want you to be a leader. I can see in your heart that you have the power to change. You are just afraid of changing."

Silverweed left to go pick out the slaves he knew wouldn't give Woundwort any trouble leaving Woundwort alone to think over what Silverweed had said to him. The seer appeared wiser than many rabbits half his age. Perhaps it was time to start over as Silverweed had said and create a warren where he was respected and not hated by every rabbit in his warren.

Woundwort went above ground and noticed his followers along with Harmony, Twinleaf, his doe Rainbow, Fern, his doe Daisy, Sky, his doe Amber, Silverweed and the six slaves Silverweed had picked out waiting for him. "Move out!" As one the group of rabbits swung to the south and began the search for a new home and, possibly for Woundwort, a new warren based on respect and love.

* * *

_AN: So we see that Silverweed has seen into Woundwort's character and why he is like he is. Hmm does Harmony become the one to change Woundwort? Have to wait and see but I do see Harmony having some part to play concerning Woundwort._


	7. Sunstone

**Sunstone**

Woundwort led his rabbits on for days in search of a new warren, picking up prisoners from other warrens along their journey. He had thought about what Silverweed had said before they had left Shining Wire Warren and begun the journey for a new home. When a fox had attacked a doe and her kittens Woundwort had leapt onto the animal and killed it while his rabbits watched. When a young buck named Thorn cut his foot open on a rock Woundwort slowed his rabbits pace so that Thorn could keep up. Woundwort noticed that doing these acts of kindness made him feel good and he noticed that his rabbits began to respect him including the prisoners he had taken by force from other warrens.

Days slid into weeks that slid into months as they searched for a home of their own where they could start over. During this time Woundwort had formed officers and corporals in his Owsla and trained his rabbits how to fight. To his surprise Harmony began to take a liking to him as Silverweed had said she would. This pleased him and made him the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Lying next to Harmony beneath a thorn bush Woundwort slept, his peaceful breathing causing his body to rise and fall. His dream was of Harmony and snuggled next to her were four newborn kittens while he stood over her smiling at his family. A smile appeared on his face as he dreamed when it was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"_Woundwort. The threads of darkness are lifting from your soul but I see that there is still evil inside you. You will have a battle with your enemies and you will lose. However due to the kindness and respect you are gathering from your new rabbits and the love you are showing Harmony I have a gift for you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Prince Rainbow. Lord Frith is not pleased about the violence you forced on the rabbits in Efrafa and that is why he had you defeated on Watership Down. But you did those rabbits in Shining Wire Warren a favor by killing Cowslip. They are slowly relearning the ways of El-ahrairah and how to be wild rabbits. Lord Frith sees that you have some goodness inside you. Therefore he is allowing me to restore your sight in your blind eye and remove some scars from your body. I have seen your dream Woundwort and whether that comes to pass depends if you can let go of your hatred and anger. I will visit you again when the time is right."_

_A black mist covered him as he cowered before Prince Rainbow and then was gone. _

"AHH!" Woundwort shouted jerking his head up. He blinked his eyes and then blinked them again. His vision was hazy at first and then it cleared and he realized that he could see! "So seeing Prince Rainbow and getting my eyesight back was real?"

Harmony looked at him and placed a paw on Woundwort's. "What is it Woundwort?"

"Harmony I think I saw Prince Rainbow in a dream."

"What did he say?" Seeing Prince Rainbow in a dream meant that good things would happen or that the rabbit was blessed.

"He gave me back my sight in my left eye and healed some scars on my body. He said I had the power to change from bad to good and that I would again fight my enemies and lose. He said Lord Frith is angry with me because of how I ruled Efrafa but that I did the rabbits of Shining Wire Warren some good by killing Cowslip."

"Then trust in Prince Rainbow's message Woundwort and he will lead you right."

Woundwort nuzzled Harmony and crawled out from under the bush with Harmony beside him. Mayberry and Stone, two rabbits that he had sent out to scout for a possible home two days ago, were nibbling on grass.

"Mayberry and Stone I'm glad to see you both arrived back in one piece."

"Thank you Woundwort-rah," they said. "We think we have found a likely location for the warren. Would you and Harmony like to come see?"

Woundwort turned to Harmony. "What do you think my dear?"

"Yes I'd love to see what has Mayberry and Stone so mysterious about."

"Twinleaf," Woundwort called as they passed the young buck.

"Yes Woundwort?"

"You're in charge until we return. Make sure everyone stays close to the thorn bushes and use them for cover in case of danger."

"Don't worry Woundwort I'll watch over everyone."

Woundwort nodded and the four rabbits began the two day trek to what had captured Mayberry and Stone's interest. They went through a small wood and swam a river before coming at last to what had attracted Mayberry and Stone. Before them stood a circle of stones.

"What type of thing is that?" Woundwort asked.

"I think it's a man thing sir. But there is no scent of man here."

"Then why bring us to this place if man built it?"

"Sir it was Prince Rainbow who showed us this place."

Woundwort looked startled. "What did you say?"

Stone swallowed the lump in his throat but continued. "We were sleeping in the forest when Prince Rainbow appeared to us. The light that surrounded us woke us up before it dissipated and we saw a rabbit of many different colors standing before us. We just knew it was Prince Rainbow."

Woundwort wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just seen Prince Rainbow in a dream. He nodded his head for Stone to continue.

"We asked who he was and he said he was Prince Rainbow and that he was sent by Lord Frith to guide us to a place for a new warren. He showed us the path to take and then appeared before us when we reached this stone circle. He said the stone circle was built by man in the past and has lain forgotten but the stones were built to align with Lord Frith during spring and that man used to worship Lord Frith and nature itself here. There's some type of magic that protects this man made creation from decaying. Prince Rainbow said that if we build a warren here then elil and enemy rabbits will never be able to harm us."

Woundwort looked at Mayberry. "Do you have anything to add to Stone's statement?"

Mayberry shook his head. "Nothing sir except that I think we should take Prince Rainbow's advice. Prince Rainbow said that man hasn't been here in centuries so we don't have to worry about man. At afternoon silflay yesterday we were eating and heard a hawk's cry. We looked up and saw a hawk come diving from the sky but then it appeared to have hit something and it fell like a stone before managing to beat its wings and fly away."

"Did you see what it hit?"

"No sir that's the strange thing. We felt a strange vibration in the ground beneath us and the air in front of us seemed to simmer as the hawk hit it. I think that whatever magic man gave to this place is protecting us from harm."

Woundwort shook his head baffled at what he had just heard. But he figured it was best not to question Prince Rainbow. He could possibly lose Harmony if he didn't trust Lord Frith's messenger. "How far does this 'magic' extend?"

"It extends for about 30 yards in all directions. We've spent the last day testing the limits of the magical boundary."

Woundwort did some quick thinking. If this magic extended thirty yards in all directions then they would have one hundred five yards of safety as long as they stayed within the magical boundaries. This would mean that there would be plenty of space to build up a new warren and there wouldn't be the overcrowding issues like there had been in Efrafa.

"Okay let's go and get the others and bring them here to start digging the warren. This warren will be known as Sunstone. Is that agreeable with you three?"

"Yes sir I think that suits the place perfectly," Mayberry said and Harmony and Stone nodded. Four days later Woundwort's rabbits reached the beginning of the magical boundary surrounding Sunstone. The rabbits stared in amazement at the stone circle and as they passed through the invisible magical barrier that surrounded their new warren their fear and worry fell away. They clustered together in the stone circle and watched in shock as a glowing white light appeared in front of them and then slowly faded to reveal a rabbit of different colors.

"Greetings Sunstone rabbits. Do not be afraid for I am Prince Rainbow. I am sure you noticed that your fears and worry slipped away as you passed through the magical barrier that protects this place. This is tied to magic that the ancient men who built this place and will protect you as long as you remain within the confines of the barrier. No elil, enemy rabbits or man will be able to harm. As a further protection from man, the magical barrier makes man unable to see this place or any of you within this barrier. However you will not be protected when outside the magical barrier which means elil, enemy rabbits and man can see and harm you. The magical barrier also has healing properties if you are part of this warren. So do not worry and be happy. I promise that Sunstone will live long." With a flash of light Prince Rainbow was gone and the rabbits stood speechless.

After a few seconds the does set to work digging the warren. By silent agreement they agreed not to dig any holes in the circle of stones. They also found out that digging the warren did not harm the magic that permeated through the very air and ground at all. Rather the magic adjusted itself so that the inside of the warren was protected as well. The bucks worked to make sure the runs were interlocked together and took over for the does so they could rest and go above ground for silflay. A month passed before the warren was finished and the rabbits could move underground.

Woundwort called his rabbits together in the chamber that was underneath the stone circle. This chamber was big enough to house all the Sunstone rabbits for many generations to come. "I have decided I don't want to be called Woundwort anymore. My name is now Lightstone."

"Lightstone-rah! Lightstone-rah!" The rabbits cheered their chief. They thought it was a good name for a rabbit that had been blessed by Prince Rainbow and had saved them from Cowslip. Lightstone waited for their cheering to subside before continuing.

"I saw Prince Rainbow in a dream six days ago. He told me I would have a battle against my enemies and I believe those enemies are from a warren known as Watership Down." The rabbits growled in anger. "He also informed me that I would lose the battle and that I still have evil in my heart but also that I have some goodness. I have come to realize since my defeat on Watership Down and almost being killed by the dog that was set upon my old warren that I have been wrong to force rabbits to obey by fear. I was full of anger and hate and let that cloud my judgment and cause my old warren to hate me and wish for my death in secret.

"I used to love war and death. What a fool I have been," he shook his head. The Sunstone rabbits remained silent as they listened to their chief speak. "But as Harmony accepted me despite what I had done, with Silverweed's talk we had after I saw Harmony and felt the first stirrings of love for her, and as I gained your respect and made friends with Twinleaf and Fern I realized that there is another way to live. A rabbit who runs a warren by fear is no leader. A rabbit who has rabbits that follow him out of love and respect, who has rabbits that would lay down their lives to protect their chief, who will listen to his rabbits when they are afraid, is a great leader and I hope that I can be that leader for you all."

Sunstone was full of voices as the rabbits cheered their chief's speech and stamped in applause. They were a bit troubled that they would go to war with Watership Down but if that made Lightstone-rah see the error of his ways and destroy the darkness inside him then they were okay with that. Along their journey Lightstone-rah had opened up to his rabbits about the way he was before being almost killed by the dog that the Watership rabbits had set upon him and of how he had ruled his old warren with an iron paw. Yet they also saw how gentle and loving he was towards Harmony and how he had behaved towards the kittens and hurt rabbits on their journey. Yes Lightstone was slowly changing but there would be one more hurdle he would need to pass to make the evil and darkness leave his being for good.


	8. Four Warrens

**AN: These are the characters I own in New Dawn:**

**Efrafa**

_**Flax**_

_**Thornberry**_

_**Raindrop**_

_**Yew**_

_**Shadow**_

_**Birch**_

**Vleflain**

_**Willow (Groundsel's mate)**_

_**Nightshade and Sunflower (former rabbits of Watership Down)**_

**Sunstone**

_**Mayberry**_

_**Stone**_

_**Fern and Twinleaf (brothers)**_

_**Sky**_

_**Harmony**_

_**Rainbow (Twinleaf's doe)**_

_**Amber (Sky's doe)**_

_**Daisy (Fern's doe)**_

_**Leafstone**_

_**Limestone**_

_**Breeze**_

_**Patch**_

_**Snowberry (Sunstone healer)**_

**Watership Down**

_**Walnut**_

_****__**Mist (Blackavar's mate, former Efrafan, and now a Watership Down rabbit)**_

_****__**Sunset**_

**Kittens**

_**Hazel and Hyzenthlay: Hawthorn, Marigold, Dogwood**_

_**Fiver and Vilthuril: Storm, Spot, Ivy and Star (Spot is a seer like Fiver)**_

_**Blackavar and Mist: Swift, Thorn, Ember, Frost, Vine, Dusk and Pearl**_

**Villain  
**

_**Blizzard**_

* * *

**Four Warrens**

Sunstone prospered well. Ten does were pregnant and there were a few Owsla members whose does had given birth. Lightstone had decided that marking rabbits was a bad idea so Sunstone lived free. He quickly saw a huge difference in the overall happiness of Sunstone compared to when he had ruled Efrafa. In Efrafa the rabbits had been timid and fearful. No laughter sounded in his old warren and in Sunstone laughter, games, and storytelling was everywhere. Sunstone rabbits looked out for each other on patrols and took care of each other.

Lightstone didn't allow his Owsla to bully their way onto does. Any mistreatment towards kittens or the old and sick earned lifetime banishment from Sunstone. He had only needed to banish a couple of rabbits for this. One had killed a newborn buck and the other had bullied and attacked a poor deaf rabbit. The rabbits of Sunstone got the message after the second banishment and life resumed its normalcy.

Five months had passed Efrafa had been defeated and Lightstone decided that now was the perfect time to attack Watership Down for setting the dog on him and nearly killing him. Though he had to admit grudgingly to himself that if he hadn't lost at Watership Down then he wouldn't have met Harmony and Sunstone would never have been created. Leaving six of his Owsla to watch over things Lightstone led the remaining twenty on the Watership Down attack.

* * *

At Vleflain, Efrafa and Watership Down things were peaceful for the rabbits. They kept up a constant watch for any attack that might come after them after Fiver's vision five months ago but so far nothing had come of it. The rabbits began to think that perhaps this was one vision that wouldn't come true. Groundsel and Campion had finally gotten comfortable being chiefs of their respective warrens and Campion had recently begun introducing and training Groundsel and Hazel in wide patrols.

Mist had given birth to seven kittens; five bucks and two does. The bucks were named Swift, Thorn, Ember, Frost and Vine and the does were Dusk and Pearl. They were all healthy. Blackavar was overjoyed at being a father and Bigwig had recently allowed him to join the Watership Owsla because both Bigwig and Hazel recognized Blackavar's natural talent for tracking.

Fiver and Vilthuril had two bucks and two does. They were Storm, Spot, Ivy and Star. Spot was a seer like his father. He always knew about things before the other rabbits did. Vleflain was used as a meeting point for Groundsel, Hazel and Campion since Vleflain was halfway between Watership and Efrafa.

At sunset silflay on Watership Down a white rabbit appeared on top of the hill where he had climbed up on the western side. The rabbits looked up at this stranger as it wandered over to the main entrance to the warren that lay between the roots of the beech tree. A couple of rabbits quickly blocked the strange rabbit's path causing it to stop in its tracks. Then another rabbit ran underground to get Hazel, Bigwig and Holly.

"Hazel-rah! Captain Bigwig! Captain Holly!" The rabbit shouted as he went through the warren looking for his chief or one of the Captains of Owsla.

* * *

Hazel, Bigwig and Holly were trying to bring Fiver out of one of his visions. Fiver squealed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body jerked and twitched madly.

**White as snow he comes seeking to destroy all before him. Eyes like embers he is not what he seems. Words like honey drip from his tongue but around him is a black cloud and there his power lies. Left for dead he seeks to destroy. In the midst of battle the tides will turn. An unlikely ally who comes to kill will unite to kill the real enemy.**

The three rabbits stood over their seer, friend and brother as he stopped twitching and his breathing became normal. "Hazel-rah!"

Hazel turned to the buck. "What is it Sunset?"

"There's a rabbit that suddenly appeared. He made for the entrance but was stopped by Silver and Buckthorn."

"Has he said what he wants?" Hazel asked.

"No Hazel-rah. But there's something odd about him. I think you should come above ground and see for yourself."

Fiver stirred and sat up. "I want to come too Hazel. I need to see this rabbit for myself."

"Is it about your vision?"

Fiver shook his head. "I don't know. But I feel as if the air is slowly being swept away."

"Alright but stay behind Bigwig and Holly."

Fiver nodded and the five rabbits went above ground. Fiver screamed as he stared at the rabbit. "Hazel! That's the rabbit from my vision. I know it is," he whispered so only Hazel, Bigwig and Holly could hear.

"Are you sure Fiver?" Bigwig asked looking from the terrified rabbit to the white one in front of him.

"Yes."

Sunset had moved to stand beside Silver. The Owsla had encircled the strange rabbit. If their chief was in danger this rabbit wouldn't escape.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked the rabbit before him.

"You don't remember me? No you won't know me would you? My name is Blizzard. I was in Sandleford when man came and attacked like your brother predicted. Captain Holly and Bluebell left me to die when a badger jumped me and tore up my leg." The rabbit winced in memory at the attack.

"This has nothing to do with Hazel. Blizzard, Bluebell and I had no idea that you would survive. We thought that you would lead elil to us and we'd never find Bigwig and the others. What are you doing here anyway and how did you find us?"

There were ten Vleflains and fifteen Efrafans at Watership Down and they watched the interaction between the Watership rabbits and this stranger.

"Blizzard I'm sorry that Bluebell and I left you," Holly said trying to reason with the buck he had abandoned to die seasons ago. "But you had also inhaled too much poison and we couldn't go chasing after you if you ran off. We'd already lost Toadflax that same night. Don't take your anger out on these rabbits. They had nothing to do with what happened at Sandleford."

"Yes they did! That rabbit and his brother are responsible!" Blizzard shouted pointing at Hazel.

"If anyone is responsible for the destruction of Sandleford it's the Threarah. He should have listened to Fiver's warning and moved the warren out before man destroyed it," Bigwig said to Blizzard growling.

Before Bigwig could throw himself at Blizzard they all turned to a rabbit stamping the ground in warning. "Woundwort! He's alive!" The rabbit screamed.

The Watershipers, Vleflains and Efrafans stared in horror as the mad general came at them with new rabbits. It appeared to the Efrafan and the Vleflains who had been born in Efrafa that some of the scars Woundwort had sustained over his life were gone. The rabbits tore down the hill to meet Woundwort and his rabbits and the battle began.

Efrafan, Vleflain and Watershiper fought together for the first time in history. The rabbits clawed and bit at each other. As Hazel and some other rabbits were about to attack a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them knocking all the rabbits off their feet. Turning Efrafa, Vleflain, Watership Down and Sunstone looked with horror at the white rabbit whose eyes were the color of embers standing at the top of the hill with five dead Owsla members in front of him.

The four warrens stood in shock as Blizzard raised a paw and the rabbits nearest to him saw that his paw was surrounded by lightning. A black cloud surrounded Blizzard and he thrust this out in front of him while punching the nearest rabbit in the chest with his paw. The rabbit screamed and fell as he was consumed by a pure white heat that covered his entire body before laying still.

"I told you that I would destroy you all! You'll all pay for leaving me and causing the destruction of Sandleford Warren."

"No you don't!" Silver shouted and flung himself at Blizzard. Blizzard only increased the lightning surrounding his paw and sent a bolt towards Silver who screamed as the bolt of lightning burned into his heart. Silver fell never to move again.

"What manner of rabbit are you?" Holly shouted at Blizzard.

"I happen to be your worst enemy," Blizzard said calmly. "Here's something new for you all to watch."

Blizzard let the black cloud flow over the rabbits he had killed with his lightning, avoiding Silver, and closed his eyes as the hum of energy in his body quickened before lightning and fire swirled around his body. The rabbits stood there in horror unable to attack or even move. All thoughts of the battle were forgotten as they watched Blizzard be covered in the black cloud.

When the cloud went back into Blizzard's body they saw he had changed. His eyes were now blood red and his fur was midnight black with lighting and fire patterns covering his entire body. His pupils had changed so that they now resembled lightning bolts. The rabbits he had killed opened their eyes and clambered to their feet before going to stand around Blizzard. They too had been changed as the black cloud had touched them. Their fur had changed to midnight black with orange lightning bolt outlines covering their entire bodies and their eyes had turned to blood red.

"Go underground and find me a kitten to raise as my successor," Blizzard ordered his servants.

One of the changed rabbits nodded and ran down to the tunnel to do his master's bidding. The changed rabbits attacked any rabbit that came near their master. Blizzard turned towards Holly with a cruel smile on his face. "You die first." He reared up on his back legs and smiled as a small fireball crackled with lightning and he flung the ball at Holly. "No!" Lightstone shouted and tackled Holly out of the way as the lightning fireball hit him instead. The Sunstone rabbits cried out in anger and ran towards their chief.

The rabbit that had gone down the tunnel emerged with Thorn in his mouth. Thorn squealed in pain. The rabbits saw that he had blood on his mouth and a few scratches that closed as they all watched. "Marli! Parli!" Thorn screamed in fear. The rabbit dropped the young kitten and placed a paw on his back holding him down as Thorn struggled in vain to get free.

Blizzard hopped over to Thorn and gazed down at him. "I see that you will be a very strong rabbit. Very good," he said to the rabbit that had snatched Thorn after fatally injuring Mist. "Grab him and let's leave this place."

The four warrens moved to intercept Blizzard and his rabbits. "Thorn!" Blackavar cried running at the rabbit that carried his helpless son. Another changed rabbit blocked Blackavar's path and snarled a warning, eyes flashing dangerously. He turned towards his master with a questioning look. Blizzard shook his head and the rabbit bit Blackavar in the shoulder as the two rabbits fought. The rabbit suddenly grabbed Blackavar by his neck and threw him into the tree. Blackavar screamed in pain as he heard the sickening crunch of his right back leg breaking. The rabbit turned and went running after his master as Thorn screamed "Marli! Parli! Help!"

Blizzard looked at the rabbits standing. "I'll see you all again." He raised his energy to maximum and shot his power behind him killing the rabbits ten feet all around him and knocking the others back down the hill before he and his servants vanished from view.

* * *

_AN: Poor Thorn has been kidnapped! Lightstone took the hit for Holly, Mist is fatally injured and Blackavar has a broken leg. _

_Silver wasn't turned by Blizzard because they used to be friends back in Sandleford. _


	9. Death of a Seer

**AN: Because this based off of the book and not the TV series Blackberry has gone back to being a buck.**

**I realize Hazel died in the end of the book but I like Hazel (one of the rabbits I raised was named after Hazel of Watership Down) so I decided to let him live for this book.**

**I added a few new characters to Sunstone. Leafstone, Officer Limestone, Snowberry (Sunstone's healer), Patch, Frost, Odin, and Breeze.**

* * *

**Death of a Seer**

The rabbits slowly picked themselves up from the ground. Lightstone lay unmoving where he had fallen. It was Blackavar, squealing in pain, who hopped over on three legs to examine Silver. He shook his head sadly. "Silver's dead."

The Watership rabbits stared in shock. They had gone through a lot of trouble to get to Watership Down and the battle of Efrafa without having lost a single rabbit and now a rabbit many of them had never met who Holly had confirmed was from Sandleford had just killed a dear friend and one of the Watership Owsla in addition to kidnapping the son of another Owsla member.

"My heart has joined the Thousand for my friend stopped running today," the rabbits said as they lowered their ears and bowed their heads to their fallen friend. Sunstone gathered around their chief protectively as the other rabbits turned on them.

"It's Woundwort's fault! That stupid dog couldn't even kill him and save us all this trouble!" Acorn shouted.

"Kehaar!" Hazel called up to the bird who had been at the farm snatching fish from the cat's bowl .

"Yah? What ye need Hazel?" Kehaar called as he landed on the ground. He turned his head to look at Silver. "Yark! Silver dead? How dis happen?"

"Woundwort Kehaar! That's what happened," Hawkbit said.

"Woundwort? But that stinking bunny he dead no?" Kehaar turned and spotted Lighstone and flew up into the air screaming, "Yark! Yark! Yark! Evil bunny alive? Best kill him or he cause plenty trouble for you."

"No it wasn't Woundwort," Fiver said speaking up. The rabbits turned to look at him. "It was another rabbit from our old warren that did this. I had a vision just before the rabbit came about him. He killed several rabbits. He was going to kill Holly but for some reason Woundwort pushed Holly out of the way and took the hit for him."

"That not possible. Woundwort not care for anyone but himself," Kehaar said shaking his head.

"Parli!" A tiny voice cried. Dusk cowered in the hole looking for Blackavar and the rabbit who had taken her brother away. Spotting her parli she ran over to Blackavar sobbing.

"Mist!" Blackavar cried suddenly remembering his injured doe. He picked up his daughter by her neck and bolted down the tunnel with Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver following behind as he ran to his burrow.

* * *

"_Lightstone by taking the hit for Holly you have proven to me and Lord Frith that you have indeed changed for the better. Your dream of being with Harmony and having a family will come true."_

"_Thank you Prince Rainbow! This means everything to me!"_

_Prince Rainbow smiled at Lightstone. "Your Owsla is worried about you. Soon it will be time to wake up but I will remove the remaining scars from your body and the last lingering traces of evil and hate from your heart and soul."_

"_Thank you so much!" Lightstone realized he was crying in happiness and joy. "But you said I would lose this battle. Did you foresee that Blizzard would come here?"_

"_Yes. It worked out for the best because without you trying to attack Watership Down and then the arrival of Blizzard you would have still been the same rabbit you were before meeting Harmony and founding Sunstone. There's also the fact that you would have lost anyway due to three warrens have been united and will fight to protect each other. However I must warn you about Silverweed. You need to return to your warren and kill him. If not then he will poison your rabbits against you and will be sought after by Blizzard."_

"_But what about a seer for Sunstone?"_

"_That rabbit will appear. I can't give you too much information on your new seer but the rabbit will have emerald green eyes and forest green vine patters on its body. Oh and take Mist to Sunstone. It's the only way she'll survive."_

"_But what if the Watership Down rabbits don't allow it?"_

"_Blackavar will. Anyway I will speak to everyone to tell them to avoid harming you."_

* * *

"Mist!" Blackavar shouted after having dropped Dusk on the floor of their burrow and staring helplessly at his doe.

Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig came in and stopped in horror. Mist's ears had been torn to shreds and she was gasping for breath where the evil rabbit had bitten deep into her throat. Wounds covered her entire body. Blackavar looked around frantically for the rest of his kittens and relieved to see they were all okay aside from being scared.

"Oh Mist!" Blackavar cried. Prince Rainbow suddenly appeared before them and turned towards Mist. Placing his front paws on her chest he let his power flow into her stopping the bleeding and her racing heart. Then he turned towards Blackavar.

"Mist will need to go to Woundwort's warren to be healed."

"No!" Bigwig shouted. "Sorry Prince Rainbow but Woundwort is a killer and a slave driver."

"Woundwort has changed. You all should have been able to realize that when he took the hit for Captain Holly. A mad rabbit wouldn't have done that."

"Prince Rainbow speaks the truth Bigwig. I sensed no darkness in his heart before the rabbits that came with him protectively surrounded him. They are the ones from Shining Wire Warren right?" Fiver asked looking at Prince Rainbow.

"Yes Fiver. However they are now part of a warren called Sunstone. It is this warren that Mist must go to if she is to survive."

Blackavar gazed at his doe and friend and nodded. "Alright she'll go. But I want her back here as soon as she is healed."

"Blackavar I don't think that's such a good idea."

"This rabbit is Prince Rainbow Bigwig. Frith's messenger. I trust him. Fiver obviously trusts him as well," glancing at the seer. "Mist is my mate and I will decide what happens concerning her. If you don't like that then my family will all go and leave Watership Down forever."

Prince Rainbow helped Mist stand to her feet and looked at Blackavar's kittens that were staring in shock and wonder at the rainbow colored rabbit. "Don't worry young ones. Your mother will be fine and back here soon."

Lightstone opened his eyes. He saw his Owsla surrounding him. He shook his head as he heard voices.

"Kill him! Down with Woundwort!" The rabbits cried. His Owsla bared their teeth and growled, tightening the circle around their chief. A Vleflain rabbit lunged at Lightstone but two Owsla broke from the circle and tackled the Vleflain clawing at the rabbit. Another Vleflain tried to rush into the gap that was now exposed. One of two Sunstone Owsla who had broken the circle turned and slammed into the rabbit before he could close to Lightstone. The white rabbit pinned the Vleflain beneath him with his teeth in the rabbit's shoulder.

Lightstone groaned and four warrens looked at the rabbit. As they watched his fur changed to a pale gold with white tipped ears and white feet and the last remaining scars on his body vanished. Two of his Owsla lowered themselves and gently helped their chief to stand. When he was on his feet they leaned into their chief helping him stay on his feet.

Lightstone looked the rabbit who was being attacked. "Frost. Odin. Let the rabbits up."

The two Owsla members sat back on their hind legs, allowing the Vleflains to scurry back to the safety to retreat to their friends. Prince Rainbow came up with Mist, Blackavar, Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig behind him. He shook his head at the fighting and spoke.

"Vlefain, Watership and Efrafa pay attention because this will only be said once. This rabbit that two of your own have attacked for no reason," he raised a paw as the rabbits began to speak, "is no longer the rabbit you knew him as. See how his Owsla has protected him when you would band together to destroy him? Do you not see the concern on each face of his Owsla? They would not do this for someone who they hated. If they hated their chief they wouldn't have surrounded him and ran to him after Blizzard struck him. This rabbit has freed the Shining Wire Warren from Cowslip and a life of relying on man. He has learned what it means to love and have friends. The change of his fur wouldn't have occurred if he was still evil and full of darkness."

The rabbits glared at Woundwort and his Owsla. Prince Rainbow led Mist over to the Sunstone Owsla. "This doe needs to be taken to Sunstone to be healed. Only your warren can heal her. Once she is healed I will bring her back home to Watership Down."

Lightstone nodded his agreement and after having two of his Owsla stay close to Mist in case she needed help walking they picked their way down the slope and set off for home. A few Efrafans, Watershipers and Vleflains who were still angry at Woundwort began charging after the Sunstone Owsla but Prince Rainbow erected a force field around the top of Watership Down. The charging rabbits ran headlong into the wall and were flung back towards the safety of Watership Down.

"Any rabbit that attacks the rabbits of Sunstone, including their chief, will die on the spot. The Black Rabbit and I have a friendship and he'd gladly take any of you before your time. Hazel I suggest that you inform Campion and Groundsel of this threat and spread the word about Blizzard and his servants." Prince Rainbow looked around at all the rabbits and vanished.

* * *

Blackberry stared as the strange wall that Prince Rainbow had erected disappeared. Hopping to the edge of the hill he noticed the rabbits of Sunstone, including Mist, had vanished from view. "I think we should do as Prince Rainbow says Hazel-rah. Campion and Groundsel need to be warned of Blizzard."

"You're right Blackberry and I think our visitors have overstayed their welcome," Hazel said sternly glaring at the Efrafan and Vleflain rabbits. Hazel then turned to his own rabbits as the Efrafans and Vleflains took the hint and left and stared at them all.

"I'm ashamed of every one of you. Poor Silver is dead and Thorn has been kidnapped by some evil rabbit who once resided in Sandleford who is set on destroying not just Watership Down but all four warrens-three of whom had nothing to do with Sandleford or the events that happened there-and all you can think of is attacking and killing innocent rabbits when there has been enough bloodshed today?" Hazel's voice trailed off and he sighed. He suddenly appeared very old.

"If we are going to combat this danger then we must work together. Yes that includes working with Woundwort and Sunstone," he added as his rabbits uttered groans of protest. "Now come and help me fix our warren."

* * *

In a flash of light the rabbits of Sunstone were back at their old warren. Prince Rainbow had transported them from Watership Down as he had been busy scolding Watership Down, Vleflain and Efrafa. The six Owsla members who had been left to watch over things looked up as Lightstone and all the Owsla passed through the magical barrier and their wounds were healed.

"Lightstone-rah is that you?" Amber asked as she ran up to Sky and touched noses in greeting.

Lightstone laughed. "Yes Amber. We lost like Prince Rainbow said and there was an attack by a rabbit named Blizzard. He killed a Watership Down Owsla officer and killed some other rabbits as well." The rabbits gasped in horror. "He said he was going to destroy every rabbit for the events at Hazel's old warren and then tried to kill Holly but I tackled Holly out of the way and took the hit instead. Prince Rainbow changed my fur and healed me."

Harmony ran to Lightstone and licked his face. "Hello Harmony," Lightstone said smiling at his doe. "Prince Rainbow said that we will have kittens and be a family," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes shone with joy as she smiled.

"This is Mist. One of her kittens was kidnapped by one of Blizzard's rabbits," the rabbits again cried out in horror and growled in anger, "and Prince Rainbow told me to bring her here to Sunstone so she could fully heal. As such please be kind to her while she is with us." The rabbits nodded. "Now I'm sure you are wondering why I appear different. Prince Rainbow changed my fur and healed me from all the scars I have suffered both physically and mentally. He took the last threads of evil and darkness from me. This," looking at his front paws, "is the result."

"Lighstone-rah! Lightstone-rah!" The rabbits cheered. Mist cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Her wounds had opened up again. "Someone take her to the healer's burrow and find Snowberry. She needs to be tended to at once."

Carefully two Owsla members set her on a third's back and the rabbit set off at brisk run for Snowberry's burrow. Snowberry was Sunstone's healer. Once the Owsla member and Mist had gone underground Lightstone turned to look for Silverweed. "Where's Silverweed?"

"In his burrow Lightstone-rah," Patch said coming over. "Is something wrong?"

"It appears I was wrong to let Silverweed come with us. Prince Rainbow told me that Silverweed will try to poison Sunstone against me and he will join Blizzard unless he is killed. I need volunteers to come with me to make sure he is killed and can't risk harming us."

All the rabbits quickly volunteered. They had noticed that as soon as Lighstone-rah had left that Silverweed had been trying to take over. None of the rabbits would have it and had beaten Silverweed. They weren't sure what Silverweed had said to let Lightstone-rah bring him to Sunstone from Shining Wire Warren but they knew that Silverweed was clever with words. He had probably said something to Lightstone-rah. The six remaining Owsla members along with the regular warren had taken turns keeping Silverweed locked in his burrow until their chief would come back. However they had been too late to save an elderly rabbit named Leafstone. Silverweed had killed Leafstone and a couple of kittens belonging to Officer Limestone.

"Lighstone-rah Silverweed killed two of Officer Limestone's kittens and Leafstone."

"What?! When did this happen?"

"A day after you left for Watership Down Lightstone-rah. He's been locked in his burrow ever since with everyone taking shifts."

"Has he escaped at all?"

"No Lighstone-rah. Thanks to your experience and training he hasn't been able to even try. We have had to watch Limestone though. He nearly tore Silverweed to pieces before we pulled him off."

"Thank you Breeze."

Lightstone was furious at himself for letting Silverweed live instead of killing him or leaving him behind at Shining Wire Warren. Two of the regular rabbits were on duty. They stared at Lightstone with suspicion until he informed them that he had been changed by Prince Rainbow. Nodding they stepped to either side so the rabbits could enter Silverweed's burrow.

Silverweed cocked his head as he saw the rabbits entering. They could see the scars on his body for Snowberry had refused to heal him at all after the attack on Limestone's kittens.

"Why did you agree so readily to come with me and leave your old warren?" Lightstone asked the seer.

"I had my own plans General. I hoped you would be killed at Watership Down so I could take over and shape this warren to my own design. These rabbits were supposed to stay under the influence of my mind. Instead with the killing of Cowslip you freed them from his grip. Cowslip and I were connected through blood."

"What do you mean?"

"I happen to be Cowslip's brother from a second litter. Because I was a seer he protected me. It's a shame you didn't die."

Lightstone shook his head. _What a fool I have been._ Turning they heard an enraged yell. Limestone barreled through the other rabbits and dove on Silverweed. He savagely tore open the wounds that had scarred over making Silverweed cry in pain as the large rabbit pinned him to the burrow floor. Then with a sickening rip Limestone tore out Silverweed's throat. Silverweed may have been a seer but he was still just a regular rabbit. He didn't stand a chance against the grieving Officer.

"Limestone!" Lightstone shouted at his officer. Limestone didn't let go of Silverweed's dead body. He snarled and his eyes flashed angrily. A couple of Owsla members tackled Limestone and held him down as Lightstone looked at the mangled dead rabbit before him. He hopped over to the dead rabbit and brought down all his weight on Silverweed's chest causing the bones over his heart to cave in and crush his heart. He tore out the muscles in Silverweed's back legs and then sat back blood smeared on his mouth and dripping on the ground before him.

Prince Rainbow appeared then and looked calmly at the dead Silverweed. He picked up Silverweed. "This rabbit will be tortured by the Black Rabbit and his Owsla for his crimes against the rabbits of Sunstone and Shining Wire Warren. He won't be troubling you anymore.

"As for you," turning to Limestone. "Your kittens are safe with the Black Rabbit. His Owsla protect them. So let go your anger as you have avenged their deaths."

The rabbits were surrounded by a yellow light and the blood that been on the floor of the burrow vanished along with Prince Rainbow and the dead Silverweed. Limestone groaned under the two rabbits pinning him. At a nod from Lightstone they let him up. "This will be the only time you are allowed to kill somebody within Sunstone. I'm sorry about your kittens."

Limestone nodded, the anger vanishing from his eyes. Then all the rabbits retired to their burrows for a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter we'll go back to Blizzard and poor Thorn. _


	10. Brimstone

**AN: Warrens of New Dawn are:**

**1. Watership Down (the rabbits from Sandleford + the does they took from Efrafa-led by Hazel and Hyzenthlay)**

**2. Efrafa (rabbits taken as prisoners from other warrens by Lightstone and natives of Efrafa from the time it was created-led by Campion/formerly Lightstone)**

**3. Shining Wire Warren (abandoned after Lightstone killed Cowslip)**

**4. Vleflain (half Efrafa and half Watership Down-led by Groundsel and halfway between Efrafa and Watership Down)**

**5. Sunstone (prisoners from other warrens + rabbits from Shining Wire Warren that left with Lightstone-run by Lighstone who is formerly Woundwort)**

**6. Brimstone (a cave warren with a meadow in front of it-led by Blizzard and home to his dark rabbits that he killed and changed)**

* * *

**Brimstone**

Blizzard and his servants landed near some caves with a medium sized meadow. The rabbit that had been holding Thorn dropped him on the ground at Blizzard's paws. Blizzard looked at the kitten before looking at his servants. "Start digging the warren in the caves."

The rabbits hurried to do their master's bidding. The change had made the formerly dead rabbits claws sharp enough to burrow through rock and Blizzard figured the caves would be the perfect warren for him and the young kitten who was cowering before him. Blizzard lied down in front of the kitten who was crying for his marli and parli.

"What's your name little buck?"

"Thorn."

"Your name doesn't suit you. Do you know why I kidnapped you from Watership Down?"

"No."

"I sense you will be a strong buck with proper training and nurturing and I need a successor to take over Brimstone if I'm to die. Not that I will die." Blizzard chuckled at his last sentence. "I have plans for you little one as well as all four of those warrens who would gladly have torn each other apart. You should be thanking me for I spared your warren from being destroyed for now and saved you from death."

"Marli and Parli will kill you for kidnapping me!" Thorn shouted at the rabbit before him.

"Your marli is already dead. My servant fatally and mortally wounded her before snatching you and your parli is no condition to come after me with his broken leg."

Blizzard pinned Thorn to the ground with one paw while they waited for the other rabbits to finish digging the warren. Five hours passed as the sun began to set in the sky before the rabbits came out. One of the rabbits hopped over to Blizzard. "Master the warren is finished."

"Good. Enjoy your silflay. My son is coming with me."

"I'm not your son!" Thorn shouted.

"You will be soon once you're changed."

Thorn was terrified. He was surrounded by strange rabbits, his marli had been killed, his parli injured and he'd been kidnapped from his warren and his siblings. Thorn knew there was no way he could make it back to Watership Down as he was too young and he didn't even know where they were.

"Why do you want to destroy rabbits?"

"I don't want to destroy all rabbits. Just Watership Down and those other three warrens. Captain Holly left me to die after I was attacked by a badger instead of taking me with him, Bluebell and Pimpernel. Our warren had just been destroyed by man. They gassed the tunnels with poison and threw nets over the holes to keep any rabbits from getting out. Any rabbit that did escape was usually too full of the poison man had pumped into the runs and was shot by man or the boy who was with them. The runs were blocked with dead bodies. This is all Fiver and Hazel's fault that Sandleford was destroyed. They and the rest of the Watership Down rabbits deserve to pay. Including any warrens in alliance with them."

"You won't get away with this! Hazel and the others will stop you!"

Blizzard laughed. "No I don't think they will be able to. See I left them a surprise."

"What surprise?" Thorn asked with fear in his voice.

"My power slipped into the warren when I blasted the ground and where I killed the rabbits that are with us. It will affect any rabbit it touches that has anger in their hearts and they will be automatically transported here to Brimstone to serve me."

He picked Thorn up by his neck and carried him into Brimstone and through the runs into his burrow which was larger than the other burrows. There he dropped Thorn on the cave floor. "Now it's time that I changed you."

Blizzard let his power surround him. The black cloud hovered around his body and crackled with lightning. Thorn tried running around Blizzard but Blizzard sent the black cloud to block the entrance to his burrow trapping Thorn with him. "Once this touches you Thorn you'll belong to me and won't remember anything of your old life. I'll make it painless for you." Blizzard backed Thorn up against the cave wall and let the cloud and his power hover over and around the small kitten.

"No! Marli! Parli! Help!"

* * *

Blackavar winced in pain as Prince Rainbow rested his paws on his leg. A yellow light covered Prince Rainbow's paws and seeped down into Blackavar's injured leg and through his body healing the wound where the dark rabbit had bitten his shoulder. Cold spread through his body making him gasp for breath and then changed as heat spread through his body. Prince Rainbow sat back and watched Blackavar.

"You are lucky that you were only bitten by that rabbit. I've managed to heal both your leg and the wound. If I had gone any deeper than you would have been turned by Blizzard."

Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Hyzenthlay watched Blackavar and Prince Rainbow. Prince Rainbow had appeared after they had fixed their warren and helped Honey, the Watership Down healer, heal the rabbits that had been injured in the attack before Blizzard had come. "Blackavar will need to rest for a week and then he should be as good as new."

"Thank you Prince Rainbow," Hazel said bowing his head to Frith's messenger. The other three rabbits did the same. "I don't know how we would have managed without you."

"What about Mist? How is she?" Blackavar asked.

"Not doing well. The wounds on her took a far worse toll then I feared. She will need to remain at Sunstone for a long time. How long I can't say. I have never seen this type of power before in all life. Sadly Lord Frith doesn't know about this type of power either."

The rabbits remained silent at Prince Rainbow's words. "I have to go to Mist. I have to make sure she is okay."

"No you have to stay here and look after your kittens while their mother is being healed. Besides you are in no shape to be going anywhere right now. Though your leg and the wound have been healed it's best that you stay put for now. Get some rest Blackavar. Not many rabbits would have risked their lives like that."

Prince Rainbow turned and left the burrow with the four Watership rabbits following him. "He will need to be guarded so that he doesn't try anything foolish Hazel. Have your rabbits take shifts watching him to make sure he doesn't leave Watership Down."

Hazel nodded at Prince Rainbow's orders. "I am not sure if this magic will affect the rabbits in any of your warrens so be careful. Have you heard from Campion and Groundsel?"

"Yes they plan on coming here to discuss what has happened and how we can deal with this threat to our survival."

"Good. Now I must be off. I have other business to attend to for Lord Frith."

"Of course Prince Rainbow. We will see you again?"

"Yes but I am not sure when."

The rabbits nodded and Prince Rainbow disappeared. "What should do we Hazel-rah?" Bigwig asked.

"Follow Prince Rainbow's advice I guess. Bigwig inform the Owsla that Blackavar must be guarded twenty-four seven for a week. Have them take shifts. It wouldn't hurt to train some of the regular rabbits in guard duty as well. No rabbit is to leave Watership Down unless they're sent on a message to Vleflain or Efrafa. You and Captain Holly might consider taking out some wide patrols like Campion has been teaching us to look for danger or any signs of Blizzard or those dark rabbits."

"Yes Hazel-rah." Bigwig went off to find Captain Holly and round up the Owsla. "Hyzenthlay gather the does with kittens and move them deeper into the warren where they'll be safe. If Blizzard comes back use the escape tunnel and get the does and kittens out of Watership Down and start a new warren somewhere else."

"But Hazel…"

"No Hyzenthlay. I won't see Watership Down destroyed. If that rabbit kills us all then you need to take the does and kittens far away from here and flee this place."

Hyzenthlay sighed and nodded at her mate and chief. "I'll do it right now." She turned and ran off.

"Fiver do you know what's going to happen us?"

"I don't know Hazel. You know my visions don't work like that and I can't make them come to me. They just appear whenever there's danger nearby."

Hazel rubbed an ear and shook his head sadly. "Fiver I want to lead Hyzenthlay and the others if we die."

"Hazel I don't have the ability to lead a warren. I'm just a seer."

"You're braver than you think Fiver. It might be good to have Campion and Groundsel dig escape runs as well so some of their rabbits can make it to safety as well. Then it will be a new warren of Efrafa, Vleflain and Watership Down."

"What about Sunstone?"

"I don't think anybody would like to have Sunstone rabbits among them. Though they did seem happy didn't they?" Hazel asked referring to the former rabbits of Shining Wire Warren.

"Yes they did. I'm glad they found peace finally."

"Hazel!" Bigwig shouted stopping before he plowed into Hazel and Fiver.

"What is it Bigwig? Did Blizzard come back?"

"No Hazel. Blackavar and the kittens are gone!"

* * *

_AN: Next chapter we will have the meeting of Campion, Groundsel and Hazel to discuss some of the rabbits escaping and staring over._

_We'll return to Sunstone and check on Mist. _

_We'll find out what happened to Thorn._


	11. Meetings

**AN: Enya means 'fire' and Thanatos is Greek for death. Thanatos was the daemon personification of death in Greek Mythology.**

* * *

**Meetings**

"What do you mean Blackavar and the kittens are gone?! Hazel shouted rushing past Bigwig to Blackavar and Mist's burrow. He stopped in front of the burrow looking inside. There was no Blackavar and no kittens.

"I thought I said to put Owsla at Blackavar and Mist's burrow?!" Hazel shouted at one of his Captains of Owsla.

"I was busy rounding up my Owsla. They still haven't been given the orders you asked me to give them Hazel."

"Where in Frith are they? What the hell was Blackavar thinking?"

"There's only two things he would do Hazel," Fiver said as his brother and Bigwig spun to look at him.

"What would that be old chap?" Bigwig asked the seer.

"Either gone after Blizzard and the rabbits who stole Thorn which I don't think is likely as he wouldn't put his kittens in danger or find Woundwort's warren and go see Mist."

"Hazel!" Dandelion called.

Hazel sighed. "We need to figure out where Blackavar disappeared with his kittens. Maybe… Fiver do you think you could contact Prince Rainbow?"

Fiver looked shocked but shook his head warily. "I don't know Hazel. But I suppose I could try."

"Well do it. We can't have Blackavar doing something foolish."

Hazel ran up the run to the Honeycomb where Dandelion was. "What is it Dandelion?"

"Groundsel and Campion have arrived."

* * *

After hearing the attack on Watership Down by a rabbit named Blizzard from their respective warrens Campion had run to Vleflain with some of his Owsla and met Groundsel. They had agreed that they needed to speak to Hazel and see if they could offer their assistance in any way to the third warren of their alliance. Groundsel, Campion and some members of both the Efrafan and Vleflain Owsla had immediately set off for Watership Down and arrived just while the Watership rabbits were enjoying afternoon silflay. Yet Groundsel and Campion noticed that the Watershipers were staying closer to the burrows than they would normally have done and the Owsla was positioned around the beech tree that stood over the warren.

Groundsel and Campion allowed their rabbits to eat and then to help the Watershipers stand guard around the warren while they talked to Hazel. Seeing Dandelion Campion asked for Hazel and Dandelion had left them before underground to notify Hazel of the Efrafan and Vleflain chiefs' arrival. Hazel came up and asked them to follow him to the Honeycomb.

"Hazel we heard what happened from our rabbits and came here to see if you needed help with anything," Campion said while Groundsel nodded in agreement.

Hazel sighed. "I'm afraid we have a problem. Blackavar is missing as are his kittens. Fiver thinks Blackavar is trying to get to Mist who went to Sunstone."

"Those rabbits the three warrens were attacking before Blizzard changed?" Groundsel asked the Watership Down chief.

"Yes. Prince Rainbow blocked a few of the rabbits from running after them and then they just vanished."

"If Prince Rainbow helped those rabbits then he must have a reason," Groundsel said.

"I guess we just trust in Prince Rainbow," Hazel said. "We managed to fix our warren. Lucky whatever Blizzard used doesn't seem to have destroyed the warren internally. Some of the burrows did cave in so we had to redo those burrows. But everything else seems fine."

"What happened Hazel with this Blizzard fellow?"

"From what he said he was a rabbit of our old warren Sandleford. Apparently he had been poisoned by the gas man pumped into the warren but managed to escape the warren and man and met up with Captain Holly, Bluebell, Toadflax and Pimpernel. Toadflax had also gotten too much poison and he died that night. Holly, Bluebell Pimpernel and Blizzard continued on but a badger jumped Blizzard and tore into his leg. Holly, Bluebell and Pimpernel ran away from the badger. Holly said they were concerned that if they took Blizzard with them then he would attract elil from them and they figured he was a goner anyway due the ingestion of poison.

"We don't know how Blizzard survived all those months or how he even managed to find Watership Down. Fiver was having a vision of a rabbit and we got word from Sunset that a rabbit was being barred from entering Watership Down by Silver and Buckthorn. By that time Fiver had recovered from his vision and Sunset, Fiver, Bigwig, Holly and myself went above ground and saw Blizzard who started ranting that Fiver and I were the ones responsible for the death of Sandleford."

Campion and Groundsel shook their heads. "That's ridiculous. No rabbit is responsible for what man does. Man only seeks to destroy all he touches. Sandleford was most likely destroyed because man thought you were in their way of whatever man wanted. No rabbit can predict that. Not even seers," Campion said.

"Holly admitted that he knew Blizzard and Blizzard went insane saying Watership Down was going to pay for the destruction of Sandleford and leaving him to a badger. Then Woundwort came…"

"Woundwort!" Groundsel shouted in fear.

"Do you mean he's alive Hazel?" Campion asked.

"Yes apparently he is and he has a new warren."

"This is bad. The General won't forgive us for allying with Watership Down and he'll probably kill me for becoming chief of Efrafa."

"Woundwort has changed Campion-rah and Groundsel-rah. You have nothing to fear from Woundwort. The threat to all four warrens is Blizzard and his rabbits," Prince Rainbow said appearing before the three chiefs.

"Who is this Hazel?"

"I'm Prince Rainbow Campion. You have nothing to fear from me. I am here to help."

"Prince Rainbow where is Blackavar and his kittens?" Hazel asked.

"Foolish Blackavar and his kittens are two miles from Watership Down. Blackavar means to go to Sunstone and find Mist."

"What's Sunstone?" Groundsel asked.

"Woundwort's warren," Hazel said.

"He's Lightstone now. No longer evil thus no longer Woundwort."

"We'll have to catch Blackavar and his kittens before anything happens to them. Blackavar is no shape to be traveling."

"I think he'll be alright as long as he can see Mist." Prince Rainbow sighed. "Send your rabbits after the kittens and I'll take Blackavar to Sunstone and then bring him back to Watership Down." Prince Rainbow chuckled to himself. "Mist will probably scold him for doing something so foolish as to put their kittens in danger." Laughing he vanished in a flash of purple light.

* * *

Mist slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. A silver rabbit with a red streak of fur between her ears was pressing some herbs into a paste and turned as Mist stirred. "Ah you're awake dear. Lightstone-rah asked that I take care of you until you are better."

"Where am I?"

The black rabbit smiled. "You're at Sunstone my dear. My name is Snowberry and I'm Sunstone's healer. According to the Owsla member who brought you to my burrow he said that Prince Rainbow asked Lighstone-rah to bring you here to be taken care of until you are well enough to go home to Watership Down." Snowberry carried the paste over to Mist and began spreading it on her wounds.

"What happened?"

"Lightstone-rah and the Owsla say that after three warrens attacked him and his rabbits this other rabbit attacked everybody. He took the hit for some rabbit named Holly and was knocked out for the remainder of the battle. He's interrogating the Owsla that was with him about what happened right now. But the Owsla member who brought you here said that this strange rabbit killed some rabbits of Watership Down and then the dead rabbits came back to life only their fur and eyes had changed…" Snowberry shivered despite the fact that it wasn't cold in Sunstone. "I guess this rabbit ordered one of the dead rabbits to go find him a successor and he took one of your kittens and then the entire group vanished. Lightstone-rah came too then and a couple of rabbits tried attacking him but Prince Rainbow helped Lightstone and the Sunstone Owsla escape and brought them along with you back here."

"When can I leave and go home?"

"You're not going anywhere until I can heal these injuries that were inflicted on you."

The Sunstone Owsla sat before Lightstone and listened while their chief questioned them about the events on Watership Down.

"So this strange rabbit was supposedly from Sandleford?" Lightstone asked Burdock.

"Yes Lightstone-rah. That's what Holly and the other Watershipers said. This rabbit killed a bunch of rabbits and then his fur changed. The dead rabbits came back to life and their fur had changed as well."

"What else happened?" Lightstone asked.

"Well sir once these dead rabbits were changed and had come back to life they gathered around this Blizzard fellow and he told one of them to go underground and find him a successor. A few moments later the rabbit that had gone done underground came back up with a kitten in his mouth. A chocolate rabbit with scars on his body tried attacking the rabbit that held the kitten so…"

"Chocolate rabbit with scars?" Lightstone frowned as he tried to remember who that rabbit was. "That must have been Blackavar. He was an Efrafan prisoner who was punished for trying to flee Efrafa when I ruled. Continue Burdock."

"Yes sir. Blackavar ran at the rabbit that had the kitten, we're assuming it must have been Blackavar's and another of these changed rabbits bit him in the shoulder and then threw him into the tree overlooking the warren and Blackavar broke his leg. Then the changed rabbits took the poor kitten and left. None of us could follow."

"Why were you all surrounding me and attacking two of the rabbits?"

"They tried attacking you while you lay unconscious on the ground. That's why Frost and Odin attacked those two rabbits. Those rabbits from the three warrens were trying to kill you Lightstone!" Twinleaf said to his friend and chief and the other rabbits nodded their heads in agreement.

"Prince Rainbow helped us get away. He said the other two warrens were Efrafa and some warren called Vleflain."

"I see. Well we should be protected from Blizzard as long as we stay inside Sunstone. Thank you all for helping me."

"It's what an Owsla does Lightstone-rah," Burdock said.

"We will defend Sunstone, Harmony and you with our lives," Fern said and the other rabbits stamped in applause.

"Go above ground and silflay or go to sleep. I'm going to go check on our guest."

The rabbits dispersed, some to go check on their does and get some sleep while others went above ground to feed.

* * *

Back at Watership Down Hazel was still talking to Campion and Groundsel. "I ordered Hyzenthlay to gather the does and kittens into the deeper burrows of the warren so they can escape and start a new warren somewhere else far away from here if Blizzard comes back. I think it might be a good idea if Efrafa and Vleflain do the same. That way if we die than our does and kittens live on and can start a new warren. Of course that decision is up to both of you."

Groundsel and Campion looked at each other. "I think you're right Hazel. Our warrens need to live on," Campion said.

"It might be a good idea to dig an underground run linking all three warrens together so if it becomes necessary then they can all meet up underground somewhere and start a new life somewhere else while we try to hold off Blizzard and his rabbits."

"Right. We'd better get started. Good day Hazel and we're sorry for the way our rabbit behaved," Campion said.

"They've already been disciplined for their actions," Groundsel said.

The two chiefs turned and ran back up the run before calling their respective Owsla and vanished down the hill and into the horizon.

Prince Rainbow ran to where Blackavar and his kittens were in an abandoned badger den. "Blackavar I told you that you were NOT to leave Watership Down."

"I have to see Mist and you can't stop me!" Blackavar said braver then he felt.

"Actually I can stop you. I could call the Black Rabbit and have him take you right now but I won't do that. You are lucky your remaining kittens haven't gotten killed with your idiocy! If I take you to see Mist will you relax and go back to Watership Down to rest?"

"Yes."

Prince Rainbow shook his head and sighed. "Alright but first these kittens are being returned home. They don't need to see their marli in her condition."

Prince Rainbow let a reddish orange light sweep around the kittens and set them down gently in Hazel and Hyzenthlay's burrow where Fiver was waiting. "Kittens!" Fiver exclaimed checking them over. Hearing Fiver's shout Bigwig and Hazel came back and saw the kittens in Hazel's burrow.

_"Blackavar has agreed to remain in Watership Down providing I take him to see Mist. He'll be back in five minutes Fiver."_

_"Thank you Prince Rainbow."_

Fiver turned and repeated the message to Hazel and Bigwig who sighed in relief. They escorted the kittens back to their burrow and Fiver stayed with them to watch over them until Blackavar came back.

* * *

Blackavar shut his eyes as Prince Rainbow picked Blackavar up by his neck and flew through the air to Sunstone. They passed through the magical barrier and Prince Rainbow set Blackavar on the grass. "You have five minutes with Mist. When those five minutes are up I will return you to Watership Down where you WILL STAY THERE!"

Blackavar nodded before heading to the entrance to Sunstone. He saw a strange circle of stones in the middle of the field and felt the ground and air around him vibrating softly. Fern looked up as he saw Prince Rainbow's arrival with the scarred chocolate rabbit. He hopped up to Blackavar.

"You're Blackavar?"

"Yes. Please I want to see Mist."

Fern looked at Prince Rainbow who nodded. "Follow me."

Fern led Blackavar to the eastern side of the warren and went down a run that led to Snowberry's burrow. "Snowberry!" Fern called.

A golden rabbit poked her head out. "Snowberry isn't here Captain Fern. What do you need?"

"This rabbit is the mate of Mist. He wants to see her and Prince Rainbow said it's okay."

The golden rabbit studied Blackavar and nodded. "Be quick about it Blackavar. Mist needs to rest."

"Thank you umm…"

"Enya. I'm Snowberry's apprentice healer."

"Thank you Enya," Blackavar said as he stepped past her and into the burrow. He saw Mist lying on a bed of grass and ran over to her.

"Blackavar!" Mist cried seeing her mate before her. "What… how did you get here?"

"Prince Rainbow brought me here. I took our kittens and left Watership Down in an attempt to find you. I had to make sure you were okay."

"You did what?!" Mist screamed sitting up suddenly causing her to cry out as pain shot through her body. Enya came over and glared at Blackavar before gently pushing Mist back down on the bed. "How could you be so foolish Blackavar as to take our kittens out of Watership Down?! If I wasn't injured I'd kill you myself!"

Blackavar hung his head and shuffled his front paws. "I know it was stupid. But they wanted to see you. Besides they are fine. Prince Rainbow transported them back to Watership Down."

"What if they had been attacked by elil or that rabbit Blizzard. I've already lost Thorn. I won't lose another of my kittens because my mate is so in love with me that he risks his children's safety. I thought you knew better than that Blackavar. You're an Owsla Officer! You KNOW how dangerous it is right now with some mad rabbit running loose. And this rabbit is worse than Woundwort ever was!"

Fern snickered behind a paw as he watched the Watership couple fight with each other. Enya shot him a look and turned back to Blackavar. "That's enough Blackavar. Mist will never get better unless you let her rest. And she won't get better if you do stupid stuff that risks your life and the lives of your kittens. Return to Watership Down and stay there."

Fern approached at Enya's words and took a meek Blackavar back out the burrow and through the warren before coming above ground near the main entrance. He left Blackavar with Prince Rainbow and went to check on Lightstone-rah and Harmony.

* * *

"Well are you satisfied Blackavar?"

"She's still hurt. Will her wounds heal?"

"Between the magic that lies around and in Sunstone and Snowberry and Enya's healing skills I think she will. However I'm not sure if she will be permanently scarred or not."

"Will that rabbit get her?"

"No. I'm afraid I still haven't found out anything about the powers that Blizzard has acquired. Come on I'll take you back to Watership Down. You will stay there won't you?" He asked turning to glare at the black buck.

"Yes."

Prince Rainbow suddenly smiled. "I think we'll go by the river that runs fifteen yards away from Sunstone. You may be interested in how you look."

"What do you mean how I look?"

Prince Rainbow just smiled and led Blackavar to the river where the Sunstone rabbits drank. "Look in the water Blackavar," Prince Rainbow said gently.

Blackavar looked and was shocked at what he saw. His scars had completely disappeared from his body. His ears were no longer torn to shreds but back in their correct position above his head. There was a silver streak of fur between his ears that went down to stopped just before it hit his nose and his fur was jet black where before him his fur had been chocolate. His eyes had also changed to neon green.

"These are the effects of being in Sunstone even for as short a period of time as you were. These changes will also gradually take over the rabbits of Sunstone for the better and change their eyes and fur color into shades different from normal rabbits."

"Will it harm them?"

"No and it won't harm you. Don't be surprised if Mist comes back different than what she is right now. Now I'll take you home to Watership Down."

"You know you were right," Blackavar said looking down as Prince Rainbow set him down on the bottom of the hill that led to Watership Down.

"How so?"

"Mist gave me the scolding of my life."

Prince Rainbow laughed as he vanished leaving Blackavar to climb the hill alone.

* * *

"NOOO! Marli! Parli! Help me!" Thorn screamed, his voice suddenly cutting off as the black cloud crackling with lightning surrounded him. Blizzard fed more of his power into the cloud and watched as Thorn was covered and blocked from view by the cloud.

The black cloud dissipated before floating back into Blizzard's body. Thorn's fur and eyes had changed. His fur had darkened to vivid burgundy except for silver streaks along his body and his eyes had changed to violet with star pupils. The newly changed Thorn looked at Blizzard and hopped over to him. "Parli," the kitten said curling up beside Blizzard on the nest of grass and fur.

"Welcome to the world little Thanatos."


	12. Home

**Home**

Mist had been slowly healing with Snowberry's healing skills and the magic that flowed through Sunstone. She was able to hop around without any pain and the wounds on her body had disappeared. Her fur had changed to silver and her eyes had lightened to a pale blue. The rabbits of Sunstone took this in stride as they realized they too were slowly changing.

Prince Rainbow appeared one day as she was eating with a friend she had made named Star. "I see you are well."

"Yes Prince Rainbow. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It is Lightstone you should thank Mist. He agreed to my orders that you be brought here for healing."

"Star will you thank Lightstone for me?" Mist asked her friend.

"No need Mist. I was happy to have you," Lightstone said as he came up behind her.

Mist turned and nodded to Lightstone. "I'm glad that you have changed from the days of Efrafa Lightstone-rah."

"I was a fool then. Still everything worked out wonderfully."

"It's time to go home Mist. Blackavar and your family are waiting for you." Prince Rainbow set Mist on his back and flew to Watership Down where he gently landed so Mist could scramble off his back. But she was knocked over by her kittens that had been waiting for their marli to return for days.

"Marli!" The kittens shouted crowding around Mist.

"Welcome back Mist. I see you have changed just as Blackavar," Hazel said hopping over to greet her.

"Thank you Hazel-rah. I'm glad to be home. Where is Blackavar?"

"Out on patrol with Captain Holly, Pipkin, Dandelion and Fiver."

"Have you all been?" Mist asked looking at her kittens with tears in her eyes. She was grateful to Watership Down for not allowing any more of her kittens to be killed or taken from her though she knew in her heart that it wasn't their fault that Thorn had been kidnapped by Blizzard.

"Good marli," the kittens said. They fell into step behind their mother as she went down to their burrow. She lay down and went to sleep as her kittens curled up behind her, their little bodies pressed against each other.

* * *

Blackavar arrived back from patrol and reported to Hazel that they hadn't seen any signs of Blizzard or his rabbits. They had seen a Vleflain wide patrol and had stopped to converse with them who also reported that neither Vleflain or Efrafa had seen any signs of strange activity. Hazel nodded and thanked Blackavar for his report, smiling as he watched Blackavar go down the run that led to his burrow.

"Mist! You're home!" Blackavar shouted waking up his family. Mist was annoyed at being woken from her nap and at Blackavar for waking their kittens up. "Any news of Thorn?"

"No Mist. He hasn't been seen by Watership Down, Vleflain or Efrafa."

"It's been a month. Where could he possibly be?" Mist said crying as she buried her head against Blackavar's chest.

"I don't know Mist. We can only hope that he is alive and okay."

"With a mad rabbit like that I highly doubt Thorn is okay Blackavar."

"Well let's just hope he's alive and will return soon."

* * *

"Thanatos!" Blizzard called looking for his son. He turned to one of the Owsla. Blizzard had decided that Brimstone needed an Owlsa and had infected more rabbits. His warren was growing with the does and bucks he had been changing. "Where's Thanatos?"

"Above ground master with Sunspot."

"The story teller eh? Bring him down here."

"Yes master." The rabbit quickly ran through the warren and went above ground and over to Sunspot. "Thanatos your father wants you."

"Ah do I have to go down Frostbane?"

"Master's orders Thanatos."

Thanatos rolled his eyes and pushed Frostbane to the ground as he went to the burrow he shared with his father. "Parli I was listening to Sunspot saying a story about the Black Rabbit."

Blizzard smiled at his son. "You can listen to Sunspot later. Right now I need to tell you about our enemies."

"Elil?"

"Not elil though elil are enemies of all rabbits. Lord Frith sent them to kill us as punishment to El-ahrairah . I'm talking about four warrens. These warrens are Watership Down, Efrafa, Vleflain and Sunstone. They need to be destroyed."

Thanatos nodded. He had heard briefly about these four warrens before. His father's old warren had been destroyed by man at the hands of two rabbits named Hazel and Fiver. He had barely escaped with his life and been left for dead by an Owsla Captain named Holly. Then they had taken his marli from his father. Thanatos had been the only kitten his parli had managed to rescue.

"Don't worry Parli I won't let you down. But how do the other three warrens tie into these Watership rabbits?"

"They are in alliance with Watership Down. Due to their alliance they will also be destroyed. They're kidnappers and murders Thanatos. They killed your marli and pretended to be your marli and parli instead. It took me months to find you. Sadly I was too late to save your marli."

"Don't worry Parli. I won't let you or marli down. I'll kill all those warrens myself if need be."

"Good. Together we can destroy these rabbits and avenge your marli and my mate. It's time we began your training."


	13. Training

**Training**

Thanatos watched the opening of the prison run as two of the Owsla came out with a rabbit between them. The rabbit had recently been captured in a scouting party on another warren. Blizzard stood beside Thanatos as the rabbit was led out and shoved in front of them.

"Now Thanatos watch me."

"Okay parli," Thanatos said.

Blizzard looked at the rabbit with distaste and shot out a bolt of lightning at the rabbit. The rabbit screamed as it jerked in the arms of the two Owsla members who were holding it. Blizzard gave the rabbit a couple minutes of breathing room before he again shot lightning at the rabbit. Its screams filled the warren, echoing off the stone walls. The other rabbits in the prison run shivered from fear.

"Now you try Thanatos."

Thanatos looked upon the prisoner who was being held roughly by the two Owsla members and closed his eyes as he felt the energy inside him. He focused on the energy and condensed it into a ball before smiling and shooting the ball of energy at the prisoner. The rabbit screamed and dropped to the ground. Its right flank was burned. Thanatos concentrated harder and sent a bigger ball of energy at the rabbit that threw the rabbit and the two Owsla members back into the wall.

"Very good Thanatos. But next time try not to harm the Owsla. They need to be in top shape for when we confront the enemy."

"Yes Parli."

"Not only will we need to focus on your energy you'll also need to learn how to fight with your claws and teeth as well form and shoot lighting out of your paws. So you will have three training sessions a day. One with the Owsla who will teach you how to fight with claws and teeth and two with me to learn how to control your energy and learn how to form lightning from now on. Now I'll let you go to the Owsla to train with them. Try not to kill any of the prisoners. They need to be kept alive for you to practice on."

"Okay Parli." Thanatos turned and hopped down the run to find the Owsla run so he could begin his training. Blizzard looked at the burned prisoner and the Owsla members. "Take this rabbit back to its cell."

"Yes master," the Owsla members said. They picked up the rabbit and dragged it back down the prison run before shoving it into its burrow with three other rabbits. Blizzard went back to his burrow and lay down. "I never thought I would enjoy having a kitten like Thanatos but he's such an evil little buck and strong too. It may be a problem if he gets more powerful than I am. I don't like it but I may have to end his life if he surpasses me in strength and power. He's still a kitten so I have a while to see how he progresses."

* * *

In the prison burrow where the rabbit had been returned the other three rabbits looked at the burn. Thankfully it wasn't deep. "Thanatos is evil," one of the rabbits said.

"That rabbit has been brainwashed and changed by Blizzard, Blueberry. He's the real evil one."

"Maybe Zornith but you have to admit that kitten has changed for the worse ever since Blizzard changed him."

"Pox the wound should heal. But I'm more worried about you being shot with lighting twice and then thrown into the wall," Moonstone said.

"I'll be okay Moonstone. I must admit I didn't see that blast coming. I didn't think Thanatos would be that powerful in such a short time. It's only been a couple of months since he was reborn."

The other three rabbits nodded in agreement. Thanatos was evil and already exhibiting characteristics of Blizzard. Thanatos seemed to enjoy inflicting fear and pain on both the Owsla and the prisoners. Everyone in the prison run was as afraid of Thanatos as they were of Blizzard because both those rabbits brought pain to the run and its inhabitants.

"Shouldn't we try to escape and warn one of these warrens about Blizzard's plans?" Blueberry asked quietly.

"No. The last rabbit who tried was killed in front of the entire warren," Moonstone reminded the doe. "The Brimstone Owsla is super-fast due to the changes Blizzard put upon them after he killed them. We'd never out run them."

The four rabbits fell silent after that. They were from a warren known as Thornbush Warren. The entrance to the warren had been behind a thorn bush which is how it got its name. Their chief had turned them and seven other rabbits over but had been killed anyway along with the rest of the warren.

"The rabbits of Brimstone are strange. They all have strange powers," Zornith said shaking her head sadly.

"I think that's due to Blizzard," Pox said. "Somehow when they were reborn as the evil rabbits they are now they inherited powers. It's against nature. Only Prince Rainbow and the Black Rabbit should have any powers."

"Not all of us are evil in Brimstone. Some of us have managed to fight the darkness that Blizzard has inflicted on the majority," a voice said.

The rabbits flinched and looked cautiously out their burrow before relaxing as black rabbit with white spots came up to them. "Winterberry what are you doing in the prison run?" Pox asked the Owsla Officer.

"Coming to check on your wound Pox. Now the rest of you step aside so I can see how Pox is doing," Winterberry ordered. He looked over the wound. "I'll try to find Lummis and see if she can get down here to heal your wound for you Pox."

"Where's Pecan and Fuser?"

"On a scouting patrol with Blackstone and some other Brimstone Owsla members. Why?"

"We were thinking of trying to escape and warn one of those warrens Blizzard is always ranting about that he's going to attack them."

"I imagine those warrens already know and they'd probably kill any of us changed rabbits on sight. They don't know that not all of us are evil."

"Why is that?" Pox asked Winterberry.

"Why is what?"

"How come you, Blackstone, Pecan, Fuser, Lummis and a few others despite being changed aren't evil?"

"It's because we were gentle rabbits to begin with and we died to protect our warren."

"Then what about the changed rabbits from Watership Down and two of the other warrens?"

"The way I understand it from Blizzard's constant ranting is that those rabbits already had evil in their hearts. In a way Blizzard, without realizing it of course, did Watership and the other warrens a favor by killing them because they would have tried to overthrow their respective chiefs and bring darkness upon their warrens."

"So they would have destroyed their warrens?"

Winterberry nodded. "It doesn't make sense to us either. Anyway I have to go above ground. I'm on guard duty with Chaos."

The four rabbits jerked in fear at the name. "Why are you on guard duty with that rabbit?" Blueberry asked, her voice shaking in fear.

"Blizzard's orders. Nothing I can do about it. You all know that."

The rabbits nodded. "Be safe Winterberry," Moonstone called after the departing rabbit.

"Always am Moonstone."

* * *

_AN: So we see that there are some changed rabbits in Brimstone that aren't affected by Blizzard._

_I'm thinking of having Thanatos remain evil. _


	14. Messenger

** Keeralie Starflight: I figure you've been busy. **

* * *

**Messenger**

Blackstone ordered his party to lie down in the tall grass near an enemy warren. Blizzard wanted as many rabbits brought back to Brimstone so they could be used as either prisoners or turned by him so he could form a great army that would wipe out Watership Down, Vleflain, Efrafa and Sunstone. He shook his head sadly at the destruction Blizzard had brought to countless rabbits and Thanatos was no better. Those two rabbits made everyone's lives hell in their warren. Try as the few rabbits that were good might they knew there was no way to escape Blizzard or Thanatos.

Blackstone, Fuser, Pecan, Vosper and Irondale spread out in a loose line as they watched the small warren. Blackstone and his patrol had come across this warren two days ago and been watching the warren before they attacked it. Vosper and Irondale were two evil rabbits so Blackstone and his friends had to be careful not to let any rabbits loyal to Blizzard find out that they weren't evil.

"Fuser," Blackstone called to his friend. "Yeah Blackstone?"

"Do you think you get to one of those warrens that Blizzard's always talking about?"

"I don't know. What if Irondale or Vosper report back to Blizzard?"

"Pecan and I can take care of them."

"Alright. I'll go tonight. But I may end up being killed. How am I supposed to keep those rabbits from killing me?"

"Take a prisoner with you. Then you can say you were merely running after a prisoner who was trying to escape on our journey home."

"If we get caught we'll be used as toys for Thanatos to hone his skills."

* * *

The Brimstone Owsla watched the warren. As a couple of rabbits came closer to where they were the Brimstone Owsla struck and grabbed the rabbits by their necks before dragging them away into the bushes. The rabbits were pinned under two of the Owsla. One looked to be a doe of about six months and the other was a yearling buck. "Take the doe back to Brimstone Pecan and throw her in the prison run until Blizzard decides what to do with her. Vosper you go as well."

"Right Irondale. Come on and don't try to escape." Vosper said. Vosper and Pecan shoved the doe between them and took her back to Brimstone. Captured does were either put in the prison run to be used as target practice or given to the Owsla and other changed rabbits to help the warren flourish. Their fate depended upon Blizzard and where he thought they were best suited for the benefit of the warren. The majority of the does were going to the Owsla and main part of the warren to help the warren expand. A consequence of pairing regular does and changed bucks was that the kittens would be born changed rabbits with the powers of their fathers. This saved Blizzard time since he didn't have to change newborn kittens that would otherwise have died due to the changes inflicted upon them.

The buck got kicked in the face which knocked it out. "He won't be waking up anytime soon," Irondale said. "We'll try to snatch some more rabbits before nightfall and start home tonight. Since there are only three of us we'll have to make sure these rabbits don't try to run."

Blackstone, Fuser and Irondale continued watching the warren. They had counted only fifteen rabbits and had already captured two. "It must be a new warren. Or something killed off the majority of rabbits," Blackstone said.

"Hopefully it isn't the White Blindness," Fuser said.

"No these rabbits smell healthy. It must be a new warren like Blackstone said," Irondale said to Fuser.

The rabbits waited and caught six more rabbits before deciding to head home and report to Blizzard. A doe that appeared to be about four months old bolted as they were nearing a stream. "Runner!" Irondale shouted seeing the doe make a run for it. "We can afford to lose a buck but not a doe!"

"I'll get her Irondale," Fuser said and took off after the doe. Blackstone and Irondale quickly tightened the remaining five rabbits into a circle and herded them into the stream. Fuser spotted the doe making towards the forest. He caught up to her and pinned her beneath him.

* * *

"Be still and I won't have to kill you," Fuser whispered to the doe.

"Let me go!" The doe screamed struggling in vain to get out from under Fuser.

Fuser sat up on his back legs but kept one paw on the doe. "I don't want to hurt you. I need you to help me get a message to a warren that's far from here."

"What do you need me for?"

"If you don't want to end up in the prison run or become the doe for one of the Owsla of Brimstone you will listen to what I say and in return I can help you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because my chief and master plans on attacking four innocent warrens soon and they need to be warned about how stronger Brimstone has gotten. I can't go myself as they'll kill me so I need a regular rabbit to take with me to one of these four warrens that are many days from here. In return I may just be able to convince my chief to let you be my doe. You'll be safer with me than with most of the Owsla and the regular rabbits in the warren. It's either that or you'll be killed for trying to escape when I bring you to Brimstone and I will have to bring you to my warren."

The doe quieted at the thought that she would be killed unless she agreed to help this strange rabbit and become his doe. She couldn't imagine being a buck's doe at four months old but she could see she didn't have much choice. "Fine I'll do it."

"Good. If I let you up do you promise not to run?"

"Yes."

Fuser looked at the doe intently before nodding and taking his paw off her. "What's your name?"

"Monza."

"Monza huh? My name's Fuser. Get some sleep Monza. We leave at dawn."

They passed the night in comfort but for the seven prisoners their night was anything but easy.

* * *

"Where's Fuser?" Blizzard demanded. Thanatos looked at the new prisoners with interest. The rabbits flinched and cowered in Blizzard and Thanatos's burrow as the young rabbit gazed upon them with malice shining in his eyes.

"A doe escaped master. Fuser ran after it," Irondale said.

"What of this warren that these rabbits are from?"

"Fifteen rabbits total master. Eight have been captured," Blackstone stated.

"Seven you mean since you let a doe run. It seems a punishment is in order then for your failure to control your prisoners."

Blackstone, Pecan, Vosper and Irondale flinched at that. Though Vosper and Irondale were evil they didn't fancy being punished by Blizzard or Thanatos. "Thanatos how do you feel about getting in some practice before bed?"

"Thank you parli!" Thanatos said smiling as he felt inside for the energy that lay in his body. He decided to try something different this time. Picking out the energy he formed them into separate balls and sat up as he fired the balls of energy at the rabbits cowering before him. He laughed in delight as all eleven rabbits were thrown backwards into the wall. Two of the rabbits screamed as they felt their legs break from the impact before all the rabbits slid down the wall and lay in a crumpled heap of bodies on the floor. Shutting his eyes he breathed slowly and let the energy flow back into him before concentrating on the lightning he had been practicing with his parli. Opening his eyes he threw bolts of lightning at rabbits making them scream in pain as the lightning burned their flanks and passed through their bodies. He was careful not to have the lightning go to any vital organs.

"Thanatos that's enough," Blizzard said placing a paw on the buck. Blizzard shouted for his Owsla. Seven rabbits quickly ran into the burrow and bowed before Blizzard and Thanatos, their noses wrinkling in disgust at the smell of burnt fur and flesh. "Take the bucks to the prison run. Distribute the does to any regular bucks that don't have mates. Fetch Lummis and have her attend to my Owsla members."

"Yes master," Frostbane said before motioning to some of the Owsla to drag the bucks down to the prison run. "Oh and don't let the prisoners be healed. They need to pay for that doe escaping. Make sure Lummis heals the does though."

"Yes master," the Owsla chorused before vanishing.

* * *

Blackstone woke up in his burrow. He screamed as he tried to get up only to find that his back right leg was broken. "Hold still Blackstone," Lummis said pressing an herb concoction to the burn on Blackstone's right flank. "Thanatos did this?"

"Yeah. Blizzard said we had to be punished for letting the doe escape. But it was part of a plan that I concocted with Fuser."

"Where is Fuser?"

"Went after a doe that tried escaping. They're on their way to one of those warrens that Blizzard wants to attack to warn them about how strong Blizzard is getting."

"Are you mad Blackstone?!" Lummis shouted. "If Blizzard finds out he'll have you and Fuser killed as well as that doe."

"They have to be warned about Blizzard. Either way they won't stand a chance. There's no stopping him or Thanatos."

Lummis shook her head sadly. Blackstone was right. There was no hope for the good rabbits and the prisoners of Brimstone. Unless Lord Frith delivered them from the jaws of the Shadow Land itself, then they would be slaves to Blizzard and Thanatos forever.

* * *

Fuser and Monza set out before dawn the next morning. They traveled for two weeks before they were surrounded by a group of Watership rabbits led by Captain Bigwig. The rabbits formed a wary but tight circle when they saw Fuser.

"It's one of those rabbits Blizzard created!" Acorn shouted.

"Be careful of that rabbit. We'll take them both back to Hazel-rah. Kehaar!" Bigwig shouted up into the sky.

"Yah Pigvig?"

"Get Groundsel, Campion and Lightstone and tell them to be here on the double."

"Yah okay Mister Pigvig." Kehaar turned and flew south to Vleflain.

"Come with us," Bigwig ordered the two rabbits. He sent Acorn ahead to tell Hazel about the rabbits on the down. Hazel, Hyzenthlay and Fiver walked to the edge of the hill and watched Bigwig's patrol escort the two rabbits up the slope. More rabbits came and gathered around Hazel, Hyzenthlay and Fiver as all watched the two rabbits stop before Hazel.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked the black rabbit before him.

"My name's Fuser. This is Monza. I'm here to warn you about Blizzard."

At Blizzard's name a jet back buck suddenly jerked its head up and ran over to Fuser and Monza. "Did you say Blizzard?"

"Yes. Blizzard is my master and chief."

"You were changed?" Hyzenthlay asked Fuser.

"Yes. Blizzard and his rabbits came and attacked my warren. Our chief betrayed us and sold us out. Blizzard killed him anyway. Then he took myself and a few friends hostage and slaughtered the rest of the warren. We were changed and became part of Blizzard's Owsla. I came to warn you that Blizzard is getting stronger every day. Our warren is growing with the prisoners we're sent on raids to capture. The rabbits we don't capture as prisoners are destroyed."

"How do we know you aren't loyal to Blizzard?" Hazel asked.

"I know you won't believe me which is why I brought Monza. She's a doe we recently captured from a warren ten miles from Brimstone, that's our warren. I brought her with me because I knew you would kill me otherwise. Not all of the reborn rabbits are evil Hazel."

"How do you know my name?"

"Blizzard constantly rants about Watership Down and the other three warrens."

"My son. He would have been a young kitten when he was taken three months ago. Where is he?" Blackavar asked.

_This must be Thanatos's real parli. I can't tell him that his son has become evil._

"Dead. Blizzard killed him the same day he took him from Watership Down," Fuser said.

The rabbits around him gasped in shock. "Only fifteen of us that were changed have remained good. The rest of the warren is evil like our master as they had evil already in their hearts. We aren't enough to stand against Blizzard and the rest of Brimstone. I just came to warn you of Blizzard. Now I have to get going or else… well that doesn't matter."

"Wait. Did Thorn… did he suffer?" Blackavar asked Fuser.

"He died quickly," Fuser said before he and Monza turned and began picking their way down the hill. A thick fog rolled in and when it passed Fuser and Monza were gone.

* * *

"Blackavar I'm sorry about Thorn."

"I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill that blasted rabbit for murdering my son!" Blackavar shouted before turning and bolting underground to break the sad news to Mist and their kittens.

Campion, Groundsel and Lightstone immediately left their warrens and ran the entire way to Watership Down. They were breathing heavily when they crested the hill and collapsed in the grass. Hazel hopped over to them and waited for them to catch their breath before speaking. "Thank you three for coming so quickly."

"No problem Hazel. What's this about? Kehaar said that Bigwig and some of your rabbits captured one of Blizzard's rabbits?"

"Yeah. They disappeared after they told us that Blizzard is getting stronger every day. They live in some warren called Brimstone but Fuser, he's one of Blizzard's rabbits, didn't tell us much information about his warren. Apparently Blizzard has been sending his servants out to kidnap rabbits from other warrens and destroy these warrens to grow his own warren. And Thorn, Blackavar's son that was kidnapped is dead."

Lightstone, Campion and Groundsel looked at each other and shook their heads sadly. "Sorry to hear that Hazel," Lightstone said.

"What do we do then?" Groundsel asked.

"Are the escape tunnels dug in your warrens?"

"Yes Vleflain and Efrafa are connected by a long underground tunnel and I have some Vleflains working on connecting Vleflain to Watership Down as we speak. It's almost finished." Groundsel said.

"What about you Lightstone?" Hazel asked.

"Nobody can harm Sunstone or any of my rabbits. It's protected by Prince Rainbow and the magic ancient man put there long ago. Not even elil can harm us as long as we remain in the boundaries of our warren."

"We'll need to keep the does, kittens and the bucks that will be guarding them near the escape tunnels from now on. If war is soon to come then we must be prepared," Hazel said looking at the three other chiefs who nodded their agreement. Then the four chiefs retired underground before beginning plans for attack the following day.

* * *

"You did well when you decided to spare Blackavar and Mist the fate of their son," Prince Rainbow said.

"Was it you who created that fog that allowed us to escape?" Fuser asked as Monza gazed in fear at the rabbit before them.

"Yes. Because of your kindness I will protect you both when you return to Brimstone."

"Thank you Prince Rainbow. What of Blackstone and Pecan?"

"They were hurt as were the other prisoners by Thanatos. I'm sad to say there is nothing anyone can do. He is beyond saving. Take care Fuser and Monza."

* * *

Fuser and Monza made their way back to Brimstone. Thanatos was with the Owsla as Fuser and Monza arrived at Brimstone. "Don't speak to Thanatos and keep your head down. Follow me," Fuser whispered to Monza who nodded and did as she was ordered.

"Parli's been wondering where you were," Thanatos said hopping up to Fuser and Monza. "Is that the escaped prisoner you ran after a month ago?"

"Yes Thanatos. Where's Blizzard so I can make my report?"

"In the prison run." Thanatos watched Fuser and Monza as they went underground. Then he turned and ripped open the side of one of the Owsla members who was trying to attack him before going to the stream and washing the blood off his paws with a couple Owsla members escorting him.

Fuser led Monza down the runs and to the prison run where Blizzard was busy using some of the prisoners as target practice. There were already eight rabbits crumpled at his paws on the ground. Three more cowered in their burrow as they were dragged out by their ears by some of the Owsla.

"Master," Fuser said bowing before Blizzard and using a paw to push Monza on the ground beside him. "I've returned with the prisoner who escaped a month ago."

Blizzard turned his attention to his missing Owsla Officer and the doe before him. "What has kept you from returning home Fuser?" Blizzard asked icily.

"Master I was detained by some rabbits. A warren where the rabbits are pets of man."

"A warren run by man? Oh yes I remember. I believe I came across that warren before during my travels when I was trying to find Watership Down. Run by a rabbit named Cowslip is it not?"

"Yes master. I would have returned with this doe sooner but I wanted to see if they would be fit to bring into your service."

"And were they?"

"No master. They knew nothing of the ways of rabbits. They preferred a life of dying for man instead of behaving like true rabbits."

"I see. Yes I do remember them being strange. They never answered any questions I asked of them."

Fuser trembled as he hesitantly raised his head. Blizzard jerked his head and the crumpled rabbits were tossed back into their burrows. "What's your name doe?"

"Monza."

"Monza. How old are you?"

"Five months old master."

Blizzard chuckled at the cowering doe before him. "So you have taught her that I am your master and chief while you have been away have you?"

"Yes. Master… I don't have a doe and I would like permission to have this one."

"I see. Alright you may have her." Blizzard dismissed Fuser and Monza vanishing further down the prison run. Fuser quickly pushed Monza to her feet and led her out of the prison run and to the Owsla run where he led her into his burrow. "This is my… I mean our burrow. You'll be safe here now that I'm your mate. The rabbits may be evil but they have enough respect to not move in on another buck's doe. Just keep your head down and don't anger Thanatos or Blizzard. If you do I can't save you and neither can Prince Rainbow."

* * *

Monza nodded and hopped over to the far wall where she collapsed and went to sleep. Fuser watched her for a while before leaving his burrow and going to find Winterberry, Pecan and Blackstone. He found the three of them in Blackstone's burrow.

"Fuser you're back!" Blackstone shouted.

"Yeah I am. And Monza, the doe I went after, is here as well. I managed to get Blizzard to let her be my mate."

"Good then she should be safe with you as long as she doesn't piss off Thanatos or Blizzard," Pecan said.

"Did my plan work?" Blackstone asked lowering his voice.

"Yes. The four warrens know of Blizzard becoming stronger."

"Good. Then let's hope that Lord Frith helps us all."


	15. Spies

**Spies**

"I think we need to send a spy to Brimstone who can keep track of what's happening at that warren and relay us information so we can be prepared for when Blizzard attacks."

"Who Hazel?" Campion asked. The four chiefs were sitting in the Honeycomb talking about what to do about Blizzard and his warren.

"Someone that Blizzard hasn't seen," Hazel said.

"We need someone who is smart and will be able to play the part of a spy very well. What about Bigwig? He fooled us all at Efrafa," Campion said looking at Groundsel and Lightstone who just smiled at the memory.

"No I don't think so. I'm not playing spy again and besides Blizzard saw me when we came above ground after Fiver's vision," Bigwig said coming into the Honeycomb and joining the four chiefs. "It can't be Holly or Blackavar either."

"Who else besides Bigwig would be good for the job?" Groundsel asked.

"Campion-rah I can do it," Birch spoke up.

"Are you sure Birch?" Campion asked.

"Yes Campion-rah I'm sure. I want to be of help. If that's alright with Hazel, Lightstone and Groundsel?"

"Campion what can you tell us about Birch?" Hazel asked the Efrafan chief.

"He's an officer in my Owsla. Very loyal to me as well as Efrafa, strong and smart."

"Alright Birch you will act as spy for the alliance. Try to find out everything you can about Blizzard and the rabbits at Brimstone."

"Alright Hazel-rah." Birch turned and left the burrow.

* * *

Prince Rainbow was eating some clover as Birch came above ground. "You have volunteered to play spy Officer Birch?"

"Yes Prince Rainbow."

"Do you realize that Blizzard will change you if he finds you to be useful to his warren and that it will be difficult to fight the darkness that he'll want to put on you so he can control you?"

"Yes sir. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my chief."

"Very well Birch. While you are there seek out the rabbits Winterberry, Pecan, Blackstone, and Fuser. These four rabbits are the main leaders who are trying to resist Blizzard. The prisoners in the prison run can be counted as allies as well for they were forcefully taken from their warrens or turned over by their dead chiefs. Fifteen rabbits have fought the darkness that Blizzard placed upon them. Fifteen against one hundred eighty-five rabbits if you don't count the prisoners. If you slip up then they cannot be saved and neither can the alliance."

"Thank you Prince Rainbow."

Another rabbit ran up to Birch and Prince Rainbow. "I'm coming too."

"What do you mean by you're coming with me Zen?"

"You'll need someone from your own warren to talk to in Brimstone."

"Did Campion-rah and the others approve of this?"

"They did after Hazel suggested it would be easier for you not to slip up if you had a rabbit to help you with your mission."

"I think it would help if you had a friend with you." Prince Rainbow placed a paw on Zen's heart and peered into his mind. After a few minutes of picking through Zen's mind he withdrew his own mind and removed his paw. "Zen can be trusted. He's a good rabbit and won't betray the mission."

* * *

Birch nodded and after receiving directions from Prince Rainbow the two spies set off for Brimstone. Two weeks later they arrived on the borders of Brimstone. They hesitated at the edge of the meadow as they saw black rabbits with different patterns on their bodies at silflay and on guard duty. One of the black rabbits moved from its post and came up to the two vagrants. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

""We don't answer to you," Zen said with disgust in his voice.

"Oh you don't do you?" The rabbit said, raising a paw to cuff Birch.

"Irondale! Leave those rabbits alone," Pecan said coming up to stand beside Irondale and gazing at the two rabbits. "You look to be strong bucks. I'll take you to my master. If you're lucky he won't kill you."

"Stay out of Irondale and Vosper's way," Pecan said to the two rabbits. "And whatever you don't piss off my master or his son or we'll all pay." Pecan led the strangers to Blizzard and Thanatos's burrow. "For the life of me I can't understand why you would _want_ to join Brimstone. Wait here and don't move."

Pecan hopped into the burrow and bowed before Thanatos. "Thanatos is your parli here?"

"What do you want Pecan?" Blizzard said looking up from where he had a doe pinned beneath him. Pecan tried to ignore the fact that Blizzard had forced the nine month old doe to be his mate before bowing. "Master two vagrants have arrived at Brimstone and say they wish to join the warren."

"Where do they come from?"

"They refused to answer master. But they appear strong and smell healthy."

Blizzard looked towards the entrance of his burrow with interest. "Send them in." He ignored the doe that was whimpering in pain and rubbed his nose with his paws as Pecan called the strangers inside.

The two rabbits stepped inside the burrow and looked at the three rabbits before them. There was a young buck that had vivid burgundy fur with silver streaks along his body, a cream colored doe and a black rabbit the color of midnight with fire and lightning patterns on his body. The rabbit had blood red eyes and there seemed to be a cold darkness coming off of him. They shivered as they gazed at the rabbit.

Blizzard stared at the rabbits waiting. "Do you not know any respect?" Blizzard asked as the vivid burgundy rabbit hopped over to sit beside Blizzard. "It appears I'll have to teach you respect myself then."

Pecan reacted quickly by tackling both of the rabbits and called for help. Winterberry came in and seeing the situation quickly pinned Zen to the ground while Pecan held down Birch. "Master spare them! They have no idea about the laws and rules of Brimstone!"

Zen tried struggling to get out from under Winterberry who fastened his teeth into Zen's ear making Zen squeal in pain. "Be quiet," Winterberry hissed in Zen's ear.

"Why are you defending rabbits you've never met before Pecan? Do you remember the last time you were punished for letting Monza escape?"

Pecan flinched and dug his claws into Birch while he flattened his ears against his head. Winterberry looked at his friend in fear and then back to Blizzard and Thanatos. "Master I just think that these rabbits may do good in the Owsla. It would be bad for them if they were harmed before they were changed." Underneath him he felt Birch stiffen in fear.

"Be that as it may they need to be punished for showing me disrespect. Now both of you step aside unless you want to share their fate."

Their ears pressed back against their heads, Winterberry and Pecan withdrew and backed off as Blizzard turned his gaze on the two rabbits before him. "The next time you come before me or Thanatos here," looking at Thanatos before turning his gaze back on the two rabbits cowering before him, "I expect you to bow before us like the rest of the rabbits in this warren." Thanatos smiled and paid attention as his parli contemplated the two rabbits. "However Pecan is right. If I decide to let you in my Owsla and it appears you would do well we can't have you damaged too much. So…"

Pecan and Winterberry jerked as the two rabbits were thrown into wall by the force of their master's power. The second rabbit squealed in pain as a burn appeared on its back. "Now let's try this again. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name… is Birch. That's Zen," Birch said between gritted teeth. His eyes were shut in pain as he struggled for breath. The force of being thrown into the wall had cracked his ribs.

"Birch and Zen. Where do you come from and why are you here? Think carefully because if you lie or don't answer you'll see what my son can do."

"We were driven out of our warren," Zen said between whimpers of pain. "Birch and I were Officers in our old warren but after our chief's son died on a flayrah raid we were found at fault and exiled."

Blizzard looked at the rabbits that despite their injuries remained on the ground. "I see. How did you hear of Brimstone then? And where is your warren?"

"Our warren is three months journey north east from here. We heard about Brimstone from hares we encountered on our journey. We thought it sounded like a good place to join if you'll have us," Birch said. He prayed that Blizzard and Thanatos would believe their story.

"You appear to be quite healthy for being on your own for three months. However did you survive all this time?" Thanatos asked.

"We've been living in a warren called Morndale that's twenty miles from here to the north east. Sadly we were kicked out when we refused to worship the Black Rabbit."

"Really? That's an interesting tale and I'm not sure I believe you." Blizzard was growing impatient now. "Thanatos…"

Birch and Zen screamed as the vivid burgundy rabbit shot lightning at them. Winterberry and Pecan watched in horror and sadness as the two rabbits were tortured by Thanatos for an entire hour. Finally Thanatos stopped and looked at the bleeding rabbits in pleasure as their eyes rolled in the backs of their heads and their breathing slowed.

"Now tell me the truth or do you want to see what my son and I can do together?"

"No stop! Okay we're from a warren called Watership Down."

Blizzard ran over to Zen ordered Pecan and Winterberry to pick him up. He hung limply between their arms. "Watership Down did you say?"

"Yes. We ran away because Hazel was becoming a tyrant. He said he would be able to destroy a rabbit named Blizzard easily and that only fools would willingly join a warren like that. We decided to see if we could find you and join you. It's better to be part of a strong warren then live in a warren run by fools," Zen said.

"Is this true?" Blizzard asking looking at Birch who was struggling to breathe.

"Y… yes… i… it's true."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? If you had said that from the beginning you wouldn't have had to be punished. Until I decide what to do with the two of you you'll remain as you are. Take them to one of the burrows in the main part of the warren and send Lummis in to tend to their wounds. I want a guard posted on them at all times. They are not to leave the warren in case they change their mind and go back to Watership Down."

"Yes master," Winterberry said letting go of Zen and fastening his teeth on Birch's neck before dragging the rabbit away with Pecan dragging Zen behind him. Birch and Zen were dragged along various runs before they were thrown into a burrow. Winterberry sent for Lummis and called two passing Owsla to guard the burrow where Birch and Zen were. Nodding the two rabbits positioned themselves at the entrance and Winterberry and Pecan went above ground where they found Blackstone and Fuser.

* * *

"Who are Blizzard and Thanatos torturing now?" Fuser asked.

"Two rabbits who say they're from Watership Down. Blizzard was very interested in that but punished them because they didn't bow to him and Thanatos and then they lied to him about where they came from," Winterberry said.

"The poor fools. Coming to Brimstone and then lying about where they came from. What does Blizzard plan on doing with them?" Blackstone asked.

"I suggested they be put in the Owsla but Blizzard wants to see how well they do first."

"The Owsla would be the best place for them. How bad are they hurt?" Fuser asked.

"Zen has a burn on his back and Birch can't breathe due to cracked ribs from Blizzard throwing them into the wall of his burrow. They're in the main part of the warren being guarded. Lummis should be there right now tending to them."

"What do you think they're doing here?"

"I don't know. But I have to admit their either fools or else brave for daring to come here and offering to join Blizzard and Brimstone," Winterberry said.

"Or perhaps they're just both," Blackstone said with a slight chuckle which the other rabbits nervously took up before they fell into silence as the sun finally set before the horizon.


	16. Seers of the Alliance

**AN: Sorry I was unable to update yesterday. We had a few storms and incessant rain which interfered in my being able to keep working on this chapter.**

**At last the seer of Sunstone has arrived. This chapter is about the four seers of the alliance hence the title.**

**In case you haven't seen the TV series of Watership Down: Scree is a hawk that was befriended by Pipkin and the Junior Owsla after Woundwort killed his mother.**

**Fiver, Pumpkin, and Moneywort (Fiver=Watership Down, Pumpkin=Vleflain, Moneywort=Efrafa) were able to sense the presence of Moonblossom but don't know yet who she is or where she is due to all four of them being seers. Likewise Moonblossom is able to sense and communicate with Fiver, Pumpkin, and Moneywort on the telepathic link. **

* * *

**Seers of the Alliance**

Frost, Twinleaf, Odin and Fern were on a wide patrol outside of Sunstone when they spotted a rabbit being attacked by a mother weasel and her young pup. The Owsla members ran into the foray and began attacking the mother weasel and her pup. They managed to fatally injure the mother weasel that took off but was unable to save her pup that fell to the Sunstone Owsla. This was something that Lightstone-rah had taught his Owsla the same attack tactics that he had taught his Efrafan Owsla when he had been Woundwort. His Owsla respected him more for his experience as a fighter and chief every day.

"Are you alright?" Frost asked the rabbit who was licking a cut on his front leg.

"I'll be fine once the full moon rises. Thank you for saving me."

"Odin, Captains Twinleaf and Fern look at this," Frost called. The three Owsla members walked over and gazed at the rabbit in shock. It had emerald green eyes, a silver streak of fur between its ears and forest green vine patterns on its jet black body.

"Come with us and we'll take you to our warren," Twinleaf said to the strange rabbit. Behind him he heard Frost and Odin speaking quietly to each other.

"This rabbit… it looks like Prince Rainbow's description of the Sunstone seer to Lightstone-rah at the Battle of Watership Down," Frost said.

Odin nodded and looked at the rabbit that was in front of them. Lightstone-rah had told them that if such a rabbit was found to bring it back to Sunstone so he could question it and see for himself it was the seer that Prince Rainbow had promised would come. All the Sunstone rabbits trusted Prince Rainbow for he had arranged for Lightstone to save them from Cowslip and Silverweed and a life of sadness at the Shining Wire Warren. Then Prince Rainbow had showed them Sunstone and protected Lightstone-rah when that mad rabbit had attacked Captain Holly of Watership Down. They would gladly give their lives for their chief and his doe.

The only other incident they had was when Odin spotted a fox lurking near a meadow. They pressed flat against the dirt and waited for the fox to leave before continuing home. Finally they made it home and took the rabbit down to Lightstone-rah in his burrow. "Lightstone-rah! We have someone we believe may be of importance to Sunstone," Fern called. The Owsla positioned themselves around the possible seer and waited for Lightstone to come out.

* * *

Moneywort was above ground talking to Captain Avens. The Efrafan seer had come to Efrafa two moons ago and had proved very reliable to Campion-rah and the warren. He was a huge white rabbit who spent most of his time helping keep watch for elil on the perimeter of Efrafa and making friends with many of the rabbits of their warren.

"Do you sense anything about what is to happen to us?" Captain Avens asked Moneywort.

"No Avens I don't. Not at the moment anyway. If I have a vision of something bad to happen then the entire warren will know and the message will be relayed to Fiver and Pumpkin as well. I have never heard of a rabbit like Blizzard before. It's a mystery to me where he gets his power and from what I can see from conversing with Fiver and Pumpkin they have never heard of anything like this before either."

"How is it you're able to communicate with Fiver and Pumpkin telepathically?"

"It's a trait we were given as seers of the alliance. Fiver and Pumpkin experienced this trait at the time they became aware of my presence three moons ago. It's due to their directions that I was able to find Efrafa when it was in need. It's the same thing with Pumpkin entering Vleflain six moons ago. Fiver sensed her and guided her to Vleflain where as I understand it she has been received warmly by Vleflain and Groundsel-rah."

"I just don't get how you can communicate when our warrens are so far away from each other."

Moneywort shook his head. "All I know is it's a gift given to seers by Lord Frith. We aren't sure exactly how it works or how seers are chosen."

* * *

At Vleflain Pumpkin was lying on the grass watching the clouds sail by overhead when her body stiffened and her eyes dimmed as she was suddenly tuned into Moneywort's thoughts. She reached out with her mind over the telepathic link with one thought in her mind: _The fourth has come._ Stonecrop saw Pumpkin fall and ran to get Groundsel-rah.

* * *

Fiver was watching Hawthorn, Marigold and Dogwood when he suddenly received Pumpkin's telepathic link. Jerking his head up in shock he staggered away from his nephews and niece and collapsed at the edge of the hill overlooking the down. His body jerked and his eyes lost their focus as his breathing became shallow. "Uncle Fiver!" Marigold screamed. Alerted by the kitten's screams Bigwig and Hazel ran over to Fiver. "Fiver! Fiver!" Hazel shouted shaking his brother as the link that connected the three seers overcame him.

* * *

Moneywort's eyes suddenly glazed over and he swayed before being caught by Avens. **The long awaited one has come to the fourth. Eyes like emeralds and full of moonlight the fourth is a stranger to this world but honest and pure of heart. Four will make a journey to a place not known on this plane and together the four will bring an end to the darkness.**

Moneywort shuddered and his breathing returned to normal though his eyes remained glazed. Campion-rah came up to Avens and stared at the Efrafan seer. "What happened Avens?"

"I don't know sir. We were just talking about seers and the telepathic link they share and then suddenly Moneywort fell and had a vision."

"Telepathic link?"

"Yes sir. Moneywort said it's a gift given to seers and the seers of the alliance are able to communicate telepathically even if they are far apart from each other. Sir do you think it's possible that Fiver and Pumpkin had the exact same vision?"

"I don't know but I think it is worth checking at Vleflain and Watership Down. Take Moneywort to his burrow and have someone stay with him so he can rest."

"Yes sir," Avens and Shadow carefully picked up Moneywort between them and carried him down to his burrow in the former Fore Mark.

"How is this possible sir?" Yew asked.

"I don't know Yew. Perhaps this gift is something regular rabbits are forbidden to know about. Send a runner to Vleflain and check on Pumpkin and see if there's been any news of this happening at Watership Down."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Pumpkin shuddered and sat up. Groundsel and Willow were beside their seer gazing at her with concern. "What happened Pumpkin?"

"I'm not sure Willow. I was just looking at the clouds and then got connected to Moneywort's mind through the telepathic link we share and reached out to Fiver before I collapsed. I'll be alright in a few moments Groundsel-rah. No need to worry."

"I order you to go to your burrow and rest. Are you saying you were experiencing a vision?"

"I think so sir. My mind's a big foggy at the moment but once the fog clears I'll be able to tell you for certain."

"Stonecrop please escort her to her burrow. Then have Kehaar fly to Watership Down and Robin fly to Efrafa to check on Fiver and Moneywort."

Stonecrop nodded and led Pumpkin to her burrow before emerging to tell Kehaar and Scree to fly to Watership Down and Efrafa. The two birds took off on their respective missions. Pumpkin lay in her burrow and tried to relax. But the sudden vision and image… she shook her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Fiver was assaulted with a fleeting image that vanished before he could focus on it. He let out a scream of fear and then relaxed as the telepathic link faded and the vision of Moneywort's vanished. The three seers had the vision at the same time. It was still something they were getting used to. "Fiver! Are you alright?" Bigwig asked. The Watership Owsla was at attention as they watched their seer, chief and one of their Captains. Other Owsla members positioned themselves at the top of the hill overlooking the down searching for danger.

Fiver shook his head to get the fog out of his mind and shivered. His eyes were still glazed over and his voice shook. "I… I think so. What happened?"

"Don't you remember Fiver?" Hazel asked his brother.

"I remember watching Hawthorn, Marigold and Dogwood when Pumpkin and Moneywort appeared over the telepathic link we share." Fiver shook his head again. "I'm sure I'll be fine after I rest."

Hazel nodded. "Go on then. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you."

Fiver nodded gratefully at Hazel and Bigwig and wandered off to his burrow he shared with Vilthuril and their kittens. Bigwig looked up into the sky and suddenly saw Kehaar flying towards them.

"What's wrong Kehaar?" Bigwig asked the sea gull.

"Tha rabbit collapse at Vleflain. Groundsel send me and Scree to see Hazel and Campion to see about Fiver and Moneywort."

"Moneywort and Pumpkin had the vision as well?" Hazel asked.

"Pumpkin did. Groundsel just say to fly to Watership Down and Efrafa to check on Fiver and Moneywort. See if they have same experience as Pumpkin."

"Fiver did. He's in his burrow resting and isn't able to talk to anyone right now. What about Pumpkin?"

"Stonecrop take Pumpkin to her burrow. I saw them before Stonecrop gave me and Scree Groundsel's order."

"Thank you Kehaar," Hazel said. "Get some rest and then go back and tell Groundsel that Fiver is resting and won't be up for answering questions for a while."

Kehaar walked over to his burrow settled down to sleep. "Have you ever seen anything like that before Hazel?"

"No Bigwig. There haven't been any visions from any of them for a while. Why suddenly now? And why did it hit them so hard?"

"I don't know Hazel. It's strange. Hopefully they'll be able to recover."

"The seers of the alliance are strong Bigwig. I'm sure they will."

* * *

"Screeeeee," Scree said announcing his arrival at Efrafa as he landed on a tree branch and looked at the Efrafan rabbits as they scattered at the sight of the hawk. Campion hopped over to Scree. "Scree is something wrong at Watership Down or Vleflain?"

"Vleflain seer collapse. Poor bunny taken to burrow. Groundsel send Kehaar and I to Watership and Efrafa to see about Fiver and Moneywort."

The Efrafan rabbits who had bolted underground slowly came back up as they saw the hawk of Watership Down that Pipkin had befriended. Prince Rainbow had put a red ribbon around one of Scree's legs so the alliance would know this hawk was a friend. Kehaar had been given a yellow ribbon that was around his leg as well.

"Moneywort had a vision and collapsed. He's in his burrow. Do you know what's going on Scree?"

Scree shook his head. "Not know about strange bunnies and their gift. Nothing like it in hawk world."

"Thank you Scree. Tell Groundsel that we thank him for wanting to check on us."

Scree nodded, spread his wings and made his way back to Vleflain.

* * *

"_Fiver and Pumpkin are you two okay?" Moneywort asked his friends as he slowly extended his mind over the telepathic link._

"_I… I think so. What was that image I saw? I couldn't see it clearly," Pumpkin said._

"_The image was fleeting in my mind but I saw it as well for an instant. What was it?" Fiver asked, his frustration apparent over the link._

"_I don't know. I'm sorry. You know we can't control these visions. I didn't mean for it to hurt either of you."_

"_Don't worry about it Moneywort. It's good that we are connected telepathically. Makes it easier for us to communicate without anyone else knowing what we're talking about," Fiver said trying to calm the anxiety and worry of his Efrafan friend._

"_**The fourth has come.**__ What does that mean?" Pumpkin asked shaking her head to clear the fog that clouded her mind._

"_I don't know. But I didn't sense any danger from the flash."_

"_Should we tell them that we've been receiving flashes of Brimstone?" Fiver asked_

"_No. It's best we remain quiet for now. Otherwise we may be driven out. But we need to find the fourth. Perhaps the fourth can tell us." Slowly Moneywort withdrew his mind and the telepathic link closed so the three seers could rest._

* * *

Lightstone hopped out of his burrow where a pregnant Harmony was sleeping. After several moons of trying she was finally pregnant with his kittens. He was excited but worried for his warren and his upcoming family due to the threat of Blizzard even though Sunstone would be safe from Blizzard.

"What is it? Harmony is resting and doesn't need anyone disturbing her," Lightstone said casting a quick glance back at his burrow.

"Very sorry Lightstone-rah but we found this rabbit being attacked by a mother weasel and her pup and we noticed she resembles the description Prince Rainbow gave you," Odin said.

Lightstone looked at the rabbit and his eyes widened in shock._ Could this be the long awaited Sunstone seer? She certainly looks like the brief description I got though Prince Rainbow didn't mention anything about her fur color or that she'd have a silver streak between her ears._ "Who are you and where do you come from?" Lightstone asked the doe.

"My name is Moonblossom and it is not for you to know right now where I come from Lightstone-rah. Only know that I mean you and your warren no harm and come as an act of faith in your time of need. You need not fear me nor any other rabbit at Sunstone for I come to help you. I am the seer of Sunstone that was spoken of many moons ago."

Lightstone looked again at the doe before him. After his mistake with Silverweed he didn't want to risk Sunstone again. _Prince Rainbow is this the seer of Sunstone?_ An image of the doe flashed in his mind before vanishing with the words: _Do not fear her. The words I spoke to you that day at Watership Down are true. She will be a true friend to Sunstone._

Lightstone nodded. "Thank you for finally coming Moonblossom. Captain Twinleaf will explain the rules of Sunstone of which I expect you to follow them. Take her to a burrow."

The Owsla nodded before they led her down the runs with Twinleaf explaining the rules of Sunstone and of the magic that protected them from elil and harm. "I want this burrow," Moonblossom suddenly said. Twinleaf looked and saw they were beside Silverweed's old burrow.

"Are you sure Moonblossom? This burrow belonged to another seer and…"

"Silverweed of Shining Wire Warren. Yes I know." Moonblossom stared into the burrow and her eyes flashed midnight black as a light filled the burrow before diminishing. She turned back to Twinleaf and the other Owsla members, her eyes once again their normal color. "The evil has vanished. Please may I have this burrow Captain?"

Twinleaf looked at Fern, Frost and Odin and shrugged. "Alright if you want it you can have it," Twinleaf said. "Welcome to Sunstone and may you be different from Silverweed."

* * *

Moonblossom hopped into her burrow and watched as the four Owsla vanished up the run. Turning back to the burrow she inspected every inch of it from where she sat using the moonlight between her ears and nodded as she no longer sensed any anger and darkness that had permeated the burrow since Silverweed had claimed it for his own moons ago.

_Master I am in Sunstone._

_Good. Do they know of whom you are my servant?_

_No Master. Only of my name and that I am their seer. _

_Did you face any difficulties at all on your way to the warren?_

_A weasel and her pup attacked me but the Owsla fatally injured the mother and killed the pup. The Owsla brought me to Sunstone and I cleansed Silverweed's burrow after claiming it. _

_That is unfortunate that you were attacked. Your powers will be weak until the full moon in two days. What of the three?_

_They have sensed my presence master but do not know who I am or where I am. _

_Very good Moonblossom. Keep a low profile until they come to you. Serve Lightstone and Sunstone in any way you can without letting them know about you until the time is right._

_Yes Master._


	17. Among the Enemy

**Among the Enemy**

Birch and Zen woke up at fu-inle. A doe entered the burrow they were in with some herbs in her paws. She smiled a sad smile at the two rabbits and shook her head as she went over to Zen and tended to the burn on his back.

"What you are you two doing at Brimstone?"

"Came to join Blizzard," Birch said from where he lay watching the doe tend to his friend.

The doe shook her head. "Then you are fools. Now that you have entered Brimstone you can never leave. The Brimstone Owsla will hunt you down and you'll be killed by Blizzard or Thanatos."

Winterberry came in them with Blackstone and they looked at the two fools who had come to Brimstone of their own accord. "Lummis how is the healing?"

"Thanatos and Blizzard really did a number on them. It will take a while for this one's burn to heal and I'm not sure about the other buck's ribs."

Winterberry shook his head and looked at the rabbits with pity in his eyes. "You really shouldn't have come here."

"You're both fools for coming here. No sane rabbit would willingly come to Brimstone and join Blizzard," Blackstone said. "Our master still hasn't decided what to do with you yet. You better hope you heal quickly because it may save your lives."

"Blackstone they may be fools but sadly once master changes them they'll truly belong to him. Better for them to be fools now then the evil ones they'll become after the change," Lummis said.

Birch lifted his head up at the mention of the name 'Blackstone'. "Did you say your name is Blackstone?" Birch asked the rabbit before him. Zen lifted his head and glanced at Birch.

"Yes it is. The doe is Lummis. She's the Brimstone healer and this is Winterberry."

"Blackstone and Winterberry…" Zen said. Both Zen and Birch were thinking about Prince Rainbow's words. "We came here as spies from Efrafa on Hazel-rah's orders," Zen said quietly.

"You mean to tell us your spies?" Winterberry asked Zen.

Zen and Birch nodded. "Prince Rainbow told us to find and befriend four rabbits named Blackstone, Winterberry, Fuser and Pecan and that they were the main leaders of the resistance in Brimstone," Birch said.

"Blackstone is the leader of our resistance. But there's no way we can resist Blizzard or Thanatos," Winterberry said. "If we did then all of the prisoners and the resistance are in agreement that Blackstone would be our chief."

"Fuser and Pecan will need to learn of this. Get well soon spies for Efrafa because it may be your only chance to live." With those words Blackstone and Winterberry left to find Pecan and Fuser and inform them of the stupid spies.

Lummis worked on Zen and Birch all night before sighing and sitting back. "I'm afraid the rest is up to the two of you. I've done all I can."

* * *

"How many days have we been here Zen?" Birch asked his friend and fellow Owsla member.

"One day I think. Maybe two."

_You have been here a week. So you're spies for the alliance? What do you hope to accomplish while you're here?_

Zen and Birch shook their heads. They didn't recognize the voice as Prince Rainbow and they couldn't picture Prince Rainbow coming to a warren like this anyway. "Who said that?" Zen asked in a shaking voice.

_It isn't time for you to know me but I will tell you that I located in Brimstone however Blizzard's rabbits guard me twenty-four seven. My power is weakening as is my body but you both will heal and be alright. Trust in the rabbits Prince Rainbow told you about. They… _The voice fell silent.

Zen and Birch listened for the mysterious voice in their heads but there was nothing. "What was that? Who was that?" Zen asked Birch.

"I don't know Zen. But if it is a rabbit and it's guarded by Blizzard's rabbits then it must be on the good side."

* * *

Another week passed and Birch and Zen had finally managed to fully recover from their punishment. They were summoned before Blizzard and Thanatos and remembering their punishment quickly bowed before the two rabbits. "Well I see your punishment rubbed off on you since you were quick to come to my summons," Blizzard said. "Do either of you have any fighting skills at all?"

"We were part of the Watership Owsla master. We were officers," Zen said.

"So I assume you have some fighting skills then since you were in an Owsla?"

Zen and Birch nodded, not daring to look at the two rabbits in front of them. "I see. Well then I think I know what I'm going to do with you both. But before I get started you will do something for me to prove your loyalty. Though once you are changed you'll be loyal to me anyway."

"What do you wish us to do master?" Birch asked shaking.

"I want you to kill Honeysuckle," gesturing at the doe behind him. "She hasn't gotten pregnant yet."

Zen and Birch raised their heads to look at each other. They had to kill this poor doe to avoid punishment by their master? "Is there a problem?" Blizzard asked causally looking from one buck to the other in front of him.

"No master," Birch said his ears drooping. Zen looked sadly at the poor doe that was silent as if she knew she couldn't escape her fate. "Oh and to make sure you don't disobey again you'll be doing the killing in my burrow in front of Thanatos. He'll be glad to kill you if you disobey."

Zen and Birch flinched remembering the lightning that Thanatos had sent through their bodies. They watched Blizzard leave and Thanatos called a couple guards to stand in the burrow in case Zen and Birch decided to leave. Sighing they walked over to Honeysuckle who peered up at them with eyes full of fear. "Please… please don't kill me!"

"We're sorry," Zen said and Birch nodded.

"We'll make it quick so you won't feel a thing," Birch whispered to the doe. Birch and Zen rose on their back legs and brought their weight down on the doe that let out a scream of fear as Thanatos watched and laughed.

* * *

Moonblossom was sitting in the circle of stones at Sunstone. A beam of moonlight hit the silver streak between her ears and washed over her entire body as she shut her eyes. She could feel her strength and powers returning. The silver streak which had been growing dim brightened as the moonlight filled the streak and then faded. She opened her eyes as she heard her master calling her.

_Moonblossom!_

_Master! Are you alright?_

_My powers are weak from being trapped. Have the three contacted you yet?_

_No master._

_That is unfortunate. If they do not contact you by the next full moon then you must contact them. Are you well?_

_Yes master. My powers just recharged. What do you wish of me?_

_A doe will appear by the river. Go there with Fern and bring her back to Sunstone._

_Yes Master._

* * *

Blizzard came back in a few moments later. He walked over to the body and saw the claw marks on Honeysuckle. He placed a paw on her chest and smiled at the dead doe. "You did well to obey me this time. I think it's now time for you join my Owsla. But first I'll have to change you."

Zen and Birch looked sadly at the doe before bowing before Blizzard as he smiled and the dark cloud swirled around and over the two Efrafan rabbits as they screamed in fear and fell to the floor. The cloud dissipated after fifteen minutes and there stood Birch and Zen with jet black fur and blue ice patterns on their bodies. Their eyes had darkened to burgundy and they had red circles of fur surrounding their eyes. "Go find yourselves a burrow in the Owsla chambers."

"Yes master," Zen and Birch said before vanishing down the run. They easily found the Owsla run and were directed to an empty burrow that they quickly claimed. Blackstone, Winterberry, Fuser and Pecan ran after them as they came out of the burrow. They had heard the poor doe's screams and Thanatos's laughter and had seen the changed spies. They had seen the blood on the spies' claws and had taken off after the rabbits in an effort to help them.

"It may be too late for them if they killed," Fuser said.

"Let's hope not," Blackstone said. They ran into the Owsla run and crowded Zen and Birch's burrow. The two rabbits were shaking. Hearing the noise of the intruders they bared their teeth in snarls and their eye went cold and dark before they recognized the four rabbits in front of them.

* * *

Blackstone and the others slowly walked over to the two rabbits. "Zen? Birch? It's me Blackstone. Winterberry is here along with Fuser and Pecan. You remember Winterberry and I don't you?"

"You're spies from Efrafa. Remember? Don't forget who you are and why you came here," Winterberry said. Behind him Fuser and Pecan looked on sadly.

Slowly the anger and coldness subsided from the two rabbits as their memories flashed back to those moments before they had attacked Honeysuckle. The voice they had heard spoke to them and a white light had seemed to curl around their paws as they brought their combined weight down on the doe. They had then lost all sense of themselves as they carried out their master's orders and the next thing they remembered was the doe lying still in a pool of blood before them with Thanatos laughing his head off as he had come to look at the doe for himself.

"What have we done?" Zen cried out shaking.

"We've never heard of or seen Blizzard order rabbits to kill before to join his warren," Fuser said. "It's odd that master ordered you both to kill before he changed you."

Winterberry, Pecan and Blackstone nodded. They too had never heard of this being done before. Birch remained quiet as the conversation went on around him. He was in shock and horrified about what they had just done. He wasn't just scared that they had killed a rabbit. It was more the fact that they had forgotten who they were until Blackstone and the others had reminded him and Zen of who they were.

"It will be alright Birch. We'll help you both fight the darkness that master has put on you. Just remember where you come from and why you are here," Blackstone said. "My burrow is across from yours so come get me if you need anything."

"That's right the four of us will help you through this," Winterberry said as Pecan and Fuser nodded in agreement. Blackstone led his friends out to give Birch and Zen some time alone to recover and try to rest. They weren't sure if Zen and Birch would ever be the same due to what had happened in Blizzard and Thanatos's burrow.

* * *

Fern and Moonblossom were at the river drinking when they heard the thump of a body hitting the ground. They looked across the river and saw a rabbit lying there. Fern swam across the river and shook himself off before hopping over and gazing at the injured doe. As he gently placed a paw on the doe's back Honeysuckle opened her eyes.


	18. Kittens

**AN: This is a happy chapter.**

**Kittens:**

**Lightstone and Harmony: Granite, Emerald, Iris, and Apple (Emerald and Iris are twins)**

**Groundsel and Willow: River, Dew, Sparkle, Mallow, and Snowdrop (Mallow and Snowdrop are the bucks)**

**Campion and Thyme: Yucca, Coltsfoot, and Spark (Yucca being the doe)**

**Hazel and Hyzenthlay's second litter: Daisy, Shula, Nettle, and Light (Nettle and Light are the bucks)**

**Hazel and Hyzenthlay's first litter: Hawthorn, Marigold and Dogwood**

* * *

**Kittens**

Fern helped Honeysuckle to her feet. When they crossed back over to the river Moonblossom peered at the doe. She recognized small traces of her master's magic on the doe. Peering into the doe's mind she brought up her last moments in Brimstone. As the images flashed through the doe's mind she also got the doe's name.

"This doe needs to be taken back to Sunstone Fern. We should get her there quickly before she dies."

Fern nodded and they helped Honeysuckle to her feet and made their way home. Moonblossom was worried for her master. He had spent a lot of power to protect the doe and send her through the magical barrier that covered Sunstone and the one hundred five yards. She knew Blizzard was slowly draining her master's power and energy. She had to find a way to rescue her master before his power was drained and he died.

The three rabbits made it back to Sunstone and took Honeysuckle down to Snowberry's burrow. Moonblossom placed her paws on Honeysuckle while Fern went to find Snowberry or Enya and quickly sent her master's power back to him. Nobody could find out about her master or her until the time was right and that wouldn't happen until the three contacted her.

* * *

Harmony was breathing heavily. It was finally time for her kittens to arrive. Lightstone was in the burrow pacing as two Owsla members sat outside guarding their chief's burrow so his mate could birth in peace and quiet. Harmony finally delivered the first baby which was a buck. Fifteen minutes later followed twin does and another buck. She licked her kittens dry and looked up at Lightstone who had stopped pacing when he had heard the first kitten's cry.

"What do you want to name them Lightstone?"

Lightstone looked at his kittens. They appeared perfectly healthy. "How about Granite, Emerald, Iris, and Apple?"

"I think those are perfect." Harmony watched as the kittens nuzzled up against her teats and began nursing. "I should rest. Go tend to your duties as chief Lightstone. We'll be fine," she said nuzzling Lightstone who took a last look at his kittens and went out the burrow.

"Congratulations Lightstone-rah," Thyme said. "Are you going to tell the entire warren?"

"Yes I am. They need to know not to bother Harmony. This is our first litter and sometimes does will attack and kill their kittens. I don't anything to happen to my family."

"Don't worry sir. Anybody who thinks of harming Harmony or the kittens will have to kill us to do so."

"Good. If anything changes one of you come get me," Lightstone ordered and then hopped off to gather his warren above ground.

* * *

In Vleflain Willow had been in labor for an hour. Groundsel was nervously watching his doe as she struggled to give birth. He knew that there was nothing he could do to help her but he was worried all the same. Finally Willow cried out as she delivered five kittens. Groundsel breathed a sigh of relief and checked over the kittens. Three does and two bucks.

"River, Snowdrop, Mallow, Dew, and Sparkle," Willow said between breaths. Groundsel nodded. If that's what Willow wanted his kittens to be named then he was happy. He was just glad the labor was over and the kittens and Willow appeared healthy though Willow was exhausted from the labor.

"Aren't Campion and Hazel supposed to have kittens as well today?" Groundsel asked Willow as she nudged the kittens towards her belly. "Yes and Lightstone as well. Funny how we're all having kittens on the same day," Willow said laughing.

"It will be Hazel and Hyzenthlay's second litter being born," Groundsel said.

"Yes it will. I wonder how their first litter will deal with having new siblings?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe all our kittens born today will be great friends to each other."

"We can only hope," Willow said.

* * *

Thyme was just entering the beginning of her labor. Campion was a nervous wreck which many in Efrafa thought was funny as they had never seen their chief a nervous wreck even when he had been a captain under Lightstone. The Efrafans were careful to stay far away from their chief's burrow. His nervous wreck was making him rather snappy at any rabbit that happened to wander past his burrow.

"Thyme do you need anything?" Campion asked.

"How about you quit pacing like a jackrabbit and lay down so I can concentrate on giving birth?!" Thyme snapped at her mate. Outside the burrow an Owsla Corporal sniggered. What was it with does when they were in labor? Sadly for the Owsla Corporal Campion heard the snigger and cuffed the rabbit across the face knocking him back into the run. "Seriously not helping any Campion!" Thyme shouted having heard the Owsla Corporal get knocked into the run.

Campion went back to watching Thyme and after what seemed liked hours but was only thirty minutes she gave birth to three kittens who they named Yucca, Coltsfoot, and Spark. In Watership Down Hyzenthlay had just given birth to four kittens they named Daisy, Shula, Nettle, and Light. They moved their first litter to another burrow as they were now old enough to be on their own.

* * *

"Lightstone-rah I don't mean to disturb you but an injured doe has been brought into Sunstone. Fern and I found her at the river on the other bank," Moonblossom said. "Congrats on your kittens by the way."

"Is the doe alright? Has she spoken?"

"No Lightstone-rah. Fern went to get Snowberry or Enya and have them tend to her wounds. She seems to be coherent though and alert."

"Thank you for telling me Moonblossom about the doe. How did you know about my kittens?"

"Well Harmony has been pregnant for a month now so I figured they were bound to come soon."

Lightstone looked at Moonblossom and shook his head before calling a meeting above ground. He still wasn't sure what to make of the seer. Everyone congratulated Lightstone on the kittens. They all consented to give Harmony a few days to recover before they started badgering her to see the kittens. Using Kehaar and Scree the four warrens soon knew that all the chief's does had delivered healthy kittens.

* * *

"_How are Campion and Groundsel's does?" Fiver asked Pumpkin and Moneywort._

"_They're fine," Pumpkin and Moneywort said in unison. _

"_How's Hazel and Hyzenthlay?" Pumpkin asked Fiver._

"_Good. My nephews and niece seem to be taking it okay having new brothers and sisters."_

_Suddenly a strange mind entered the connection. "Do not be afraid seers of the alliance," the melodious voice said. _

"_Who are you?" Moneywort asked._

"_I am the fourth," the voice replied._

* * *

_AN: Next chapter will be Fiver, Moneywort, and Pumpkin talking to Moonblossom and learning who she is._

_We'll go back to Brimstone for a while to check up on Birch and Zen._


	19. Connection

**AN: Shingetsu is Japanese for 'New Moon'.**

* * *

**Connection**

"_I am the fourth. The fourth seer. The seer of Sunstone."_

_Moneywort, Pumpkin and Fiver were silent at this revelation. "How long have you been at Sunstone?" Moneywort asked the doe while Pumpkin and Fiver waited with bated breath._

"_Two months now."_

"_What's your name?" Fiver asked._

"_Moonblossom. I was waiting for you to contact me but since it's almost the full moon I was ordered by my master to contact you."_

"_You're master! You're working for Blizzard!" Pumpkin shouted_

"_Blizzard has my master imprisoned. Neither my master nor myself work for that rabbit."_

"_Then who is your master?"_

"_My master is…"_

* * *

Birch and Zen had come to their senses and fought Blizzard's power for two moons with the help of Blackstone and his rabbits. The darkness was at bay for now but from Blackstone they learned it would be a long time before they could truly hold it at bay. Until then they could never return home to Efrafa and there was still the fact that no rabbit could escape Blizzard and Thanatos.

"Who is Thanatos?" Zen asked Blackstone one day as they were on guard duty one evening.

"Thanatos is formerly the kitten that was stolen moons ago from Watership Down," Blackstone said simply.

"Blackavar's kit?" Birch asked in shock.

"Yes. He is now Thanatos and has no memory of being born in Watership Down or of his real parli and marli thanks to Blizzard and the change."

Zen and Birch were surprised that the kitten hadn't been killed yet also shocked that he was so evil. "How…" Zen started.

"We don't know how he was corrupted by Blizzard-rah," Fern said speaking up. "Maybe it had something to do with being kidnapped and seeing his marli injured. Or maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe he was just evil from the beginning and Blizzard changing him brought it to light."

* * *

Blizzard walked into his favorite prisoner's burrow. This rabbit was guarded twenty-four seven all year long. The burrow wasn't in the prison run. It was a few burrows down from Blizzard and Thanatos's and was three burrows-the guards who were ordered to watch his prisoner night and day slept in two burrows to the sides and the prisoner slept in the center burrow.

The Owsla guards who were on duty bowed before their master and stepped aside as he entered the burrow. "How are you doing today?"

The jet black rabbit looked at him in disgust. "Don't pretend that you care about my welfare Blizzard."

"Now Shingetsu don't be like that. You have a nice warm burrow and all the grass you can eat."

"I don't have all the grass I can eat! You're the one who is keeping me trapped here and draining my powers for your own gain."

"I am merely using your powers to make a better world and better rabbits. But first Watership Down and her allies need to be destroyed. Anyone who associates with Hazel's warren deserves to be killed."

"What you are doing is against Lord Frith's law!" Shingetsu snarled, his eyes flashing in the dim light of the burrow.

Shingetsu lunged at Blizzard but the Owsla pinned him to the ground. "Give him one-eighth rations," Blizzard said smiling as he sent Shingetsu flying backwards across the prison burrow and into the stone wall before turning and going to see who he could torture.

* * *

Blackstone looked up as he heard the squeal from the prison burrow that housed his master's favorite and most secret prisoner. None of the rabbits of Brimstone knew who this prisoner was except for the Owsla who lived in the two burrows and whose job was to guard the prisoner day and night. He shook his head sadly and glanced at Pecan who had also stopped to listen to the scream of the poor rabbit. Knowing they would be punished if they were caught lingering by that run they hurried on to patrol the main part of the warren where the main rabbits were kept. Blizzard had marked the rabbits and put them in either the Neck Mark, the Fore Mark, the Off Fore Mark, or the Near Hind Mark. Blizzard had taken this idea after learning of how things had been run under a rabbit named Woundwort.

"That poor rabbit. I wish we could help it somehow," Pecan said to Blackstone.

"As do I my friend. But there's nothing we can do for it. We wouldn't make it two hops down that run."

Pecan nodded and the two rabbits continued on their way. There just had to be a way to kill Blizzard and the evil rabbits. For if there wasn't then their lives and the lives of all rabbits would be forfeited as their master took over.

* * *

"_Well who is your master if not Blizzard?" Moneywort asked._

"_My master is the Black rabbit of Inle," Moonblossom said. _

_There was an uncomfortable and long silence as Moneywort, Pumpkin and Fiver tried to digest and understand what they had just heard._

"_The Black Rabbit?!" Pumpkin squealed in terror._

"_My master isn't evil if that's what you're thinking. He's actually really nice to his Owsla and the rabbits of his warren in the Shadow Land."_

_Every rabbit knew that the Black Rabbit of Inle served Lord Frith by taking the souls of dead rabbits to his warren in the Shadow Land. His Owsla was made up of dead chiefs and it was no place for the living. Other than that is all they knew about him. Moneywort, Pumpkin and Fiver couldn't believe that Moonblossom was the servant of the Black Rabbit of Inle. _

"_Come to Sunstone and see me. There's a journey we have to go on and hopefully it will help me rescue my master and save the alliance as well as the good rabbits of Brimstone as well."_

"_There are no good rabbits at Brimstone," Pumpkin said._

"_Yes there are. There are seventeen changed rabbits who are good plus all the prisoners. As well as my master."_

_Fiver closed the connection so they could converse in private. "What do you guys think? We need help destroying Blizzard and stopping him from killing us. I say we go with Moonblossom."_

"_That's true," Moneywort said. "But allying ourselves with a doe that is in the service of the Black Rabbit?"_

"_It does seem odd but what choice do we have?" Fiver asked._

_After some hesitation he got a 'yes' from Pumpkin and Moneywort and Fiver opened up the connection again. "Very well Moonblossom we will come to you."_

"_Thank you. Master will be pleased to know that I finally made contact with you three."_

* * *

Moneywort left early the next day and headed for Vleflain where he would meet up with Pumpkin and together they would go to Watership Down before heading to Sunstone. Pumpkin was waiting above ground for Moneywort to arrive from Efrafa. When he arrived they headed for Watership Down and reached it at noon.

"Hello Fiver," Pumpkin said before setting to nibble on some grass. Moneywort nodded to his friend and set on the grass as well as he had left at dawn and hadn't paused to eat anything on the way to Watership Down. The three weren't sure what to make of Moonblossom or of the vision that Moneywort had had but it looked like it would be a good day for traveling to Sunstone.

"Hello Pumpkin and Moneywort," Pipkin said. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes it is Pipkin," Moneywort said between mouthfuls of grass. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm going with Dandelion and Hawkbit to the farm to get some fresh carrots."

"Be careful Pipkin. You have to watch for Tabitha and Duster as well as the man."

"Don't worry Moneywort. I'm always careful."

"Better not let your hunger get to your head young buck," Moneywort said chuckling. "It might get you in trouble or even killed."

"Where are you going?"

"To Sunstone."

"Can I come?"

"No you can't," Pumpkin said. "Besides aren't you going to the farm?"

"Yeah but I could always go later," Pipkin said.

* * *

**Into the darkness you must go to fight the evil that threatens all. Four united and minds opened will crush the darkness but if one should fall then all shall follow. Trust the fourth for she holds true. To save a master you do not know you must follow the light through fog and shadow until you come to the frozen pool. There you'll see what has been blocked from you.**

* * *

Fiver shook his head as the vision faded. The other three rabbits were looking at him with worry. "Go on and have fun at the farm Pipkin but please don't tell Hazel where we're going."

"Why not?"

"Because it's something only we seers can do and we can't have any outside interference. Stay safe at the farm."

They turned and made their way to Sunstone. "Fiver did that make any sense to you?"

"Well obviously the fourth is Moonblossom. We should trust her and I think the darkness is Blizzard so the four must mean the seers of the alliance since it's one seer from each warren. But I'm not sure about **'save a master you do not know'** or what that other stuff means."

The three seers made good time and arrived at Sunstone during afternoon Silflay. They passed through the magical barrier. A jet black doe with a silver streak between her ears hopped over to them. "Greetings seers. I'm Moonblossom. Come follow me to my burrow."

Moonblossom led Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin to her burrow and watched as the three rabbits entered. She held up a paw to keep them quiet and reached towards her master. It took longer than normal which worried her but finally there was a faint light as their minds connected.

* * *

_Master I have contacted the three and told them your common name._

_Very… good… my… servant. Moonblossom could feel her master's strain to hold the link. _

_What happened Master?!_

_Blizzard merely decided to teach me a lesson in pain. Since he's draining my powers I don't have the super healing ability at the moment and he cut my rations down to one-eighth a day as punishment for arguing with him. _

_Should I tell the three about you're real name Master and of their history?_

_Yes it is important that their minds are opened. Take them to the Shadow Land where everything will become clear. They need to learn that all seers are my servants. Hurry Moonblossom for I fear I won't last much longer._

_Yes Master Shingetsu._

_Shingetsu. It's been a while since you've called me that. Good luck my servant._ There was a flash and the link closed.

"Hurry…" Shingetsu gasped as the pain of his injury shot through him.

* * *

Moonblossom turned to the entrance and placed her paws on one of the burrow walls. An orange light flowed from her and the burrow suddenly became soundproof while the walls moved together sealing off the burrow from the rest of Sunstone.

"What do you know of the Black Rabbit of Inle and of the Shadow Land?"

"The Black Rabbit is Lord Frith's servant who takes the souls of dead rabbits to his home in the Shadow Land. His Owsla is made up of dead chiefs and it is no place for the living," Fiver said.

"That's all we know," Pumpkin added.

"That's all any normal rabbit would know. My master is not a phantom like you've been lead to believe. He's actually a real solid rabbit."

"If he's a solid rabbit then why does he appear as a phantom when he shows up in visions and takes dead rabbits away?" Moneywort asked.

Moonblossom shook her head. "It's punishment from Lord Frith. Rabbits may think Lord Frith is kind and good but he's not. Settle back and I'll tell you my master's story."


	20. Frith and Shingetsu

**AN: Kosetsu is Japanese for 'snow fall'.**

**This chapter is exploring Shingetsu's past. I've been working on this chapter since yesterday and just finished it so I hope I did a good job at my opinion of Shingetsu's origins and how he became the Black Rabbit of Inle.**

**_Bold Italics=memories of_**_** Shingetsu**._**  
**

**I apologize if this makes you cry. Writing about this chapter has made me sad but it was necessary for the reader and for the three to better understand Shingetsu and Moonblossom as well as their origins.**

**Keeralie Starflight: I'm glad you like the name Shingetsu. I had a hard time finding a name for him and the same with Kosetsu.**

* * *

**Frith and Shingetsu**

"My master's true name is Shingetsu. I will tell you the story of him and Lord Frith. Normally you would never know of this story but you must know about my master's origins before we can begin our journey to the Shadow Land.

* * *

"Shingetsu was a strange rabbit. He was born in a warren called Morning Sorrow on the new moon and that's how he got his name for Shingetsu means 'new moon' in Japanese. He had jet black fur and was the first seer of all rabbits. Shingetsu first realized he was different at five months old when he had a vision of the white blindness attacking his warren and killing many in his warren. His chief, a doe named Rainstorm, didn't believe my master when he told the warren that the white blindness would come. But it did come and many of the warren died including Rainstorm's mate and kittens. Shingetsu was blamed for bringing the white blindness to the warren and for that was exiled at five months old. His own marli and parli turned on him and wanted nothing to do with him after that. So my master wandered alone throughout the wilderness.

"Shingetsu wandered from warren to warren but he was never allowed to stay long for they didn't trust a rabbit who said he had visions of things to come. It was in a harsh winter that Shingetsu met a lone doe. Eyes the color of emeralds and brown fur she called Shingetsu. Her name was Kosetsu. Kosetsu and Shingetsu became mates for life and though their lives were hard they were happy. Until one day when Kosetsu was killed by a huge brown buck while Shingetsu was scouting for a new burrow for them that better protected them from the elements for Kosetsu was with kittens.

"Shingetsu came back to find his doe dead and the buck standing over her smiling as her blood was on his fangs and claws. Shingetsu screamed and lunged at the rabbit who swatted him away like a fly and before his eyes the buck spoke with Frith's voice.

"'Oh Frith how could you kill her? Why would you do this to me?'

"'I killed her because you will work for me. I can easily destroy you rabbit but your ability as a seer has its uses. The only way I could get you in my service was to kill her and the kittens inside her.'

"'You had no right! My Kosetsu did nothing wrong. She did nothing to deserve death!'

"'All rabbits die you impudent buck. Kittens too weak to suckle, does dying to save their kits, bucks in the prime of their life, rabbits caught in the jaws of a fox or a badger, shot by man's firestick, kittens born before they are ready, the rabbit who falls off a cliff, rabbits who are mortally injured; all will eventually die. This is my law and none can change that.'

"'You're mad if you think I will work for you Frith. Not after taking my family from me.'

"'I can bring her back to life. Agree to work for me and I'll return her to life but your kittens will never be born. They will be reabsorbed into her body and all memory of you will vanish from her mind. She will find another and become that one's mate. But you will be able to watch her from the Shadow Land which will be your domain.'

"Shingetsu's eyes flashed with hope at the thought of his mate returning to life if he agreed to work for Frith. The hope quickly faded as anger boiled in him at the thought that he would be erased from his mate's memory and she would never remember him. His kittens would be lost as well. Yet if Frith promised to spare his doe he would give his soul to the sun.

"'I accept your offer.'

"So Lord Frith erased Kosetsu's memory and breathed life into her. The scars on her faded and the kittens were reabsorbed into her body. Shingetsu gazed upon his doe sadly as she looked right through him for Lord Frith had made him into a phantom for his work on earth.

"'You are now the Black Rabbit and your warren will be Inle. That is the name all rabbits will know you as from now on.'

"Shingetsu gazed upon his mate one last time before vanishing into the darkness and crossing into the Shadow Land. There he dug a warren within a mountain and waited for the time when a rabbit would die. But Shingetsu had a plan. He returned to Kosetsu and saw she was pregnant with kittens. In one of the kittens he passed on his seer ability as well as the other powers of seers such as their supreme healing ability, their ability to harness moonlight and let it shine forth in the dark, to be swift and silent of foot, and of course the power of visions that would help their warrens. All seers are directly descended from Shingetsu and are his servants. Shingetsu waited for when his mate would die and her memory would be restored of him and the lost kittens they could have had if not for Lord Frith. But when she died Lord Frith did not allow Shingetsu to take her to the Shadow Land. Lord Frith froze Kosetsu in ice and there she lies for all time unable to join her true mate in the Shadow Land."

The three seers had tears in their eyes as Moonblossom continued her story. "So Kosetsu is frozen forever?" Pumpkin asked.

"Yes. Sadly there's no way for my master to free her that we know of."

"What does that mean that all seers are Shingetsu's servants?" Moneywort asked Moonblossom.

"Shingetsu was the first seer. The kitten he blessed became the second and thus has continued through the ages among hrair rabbits. Because of the blessing of Shingetsu upon the kitten in his mate all rabbits that descended from that rabbit are Shingetsu's servants along with his phantom Owsla. The seers' minds are blocked of knowledge of the Shadow Land and of master's true name and origins until he deems it time for them to know their history usually when they are four years old. But they inherit all the abilities except for the moonlight from birth. The moonlight they inherit when their memories are unblocked and Shingetsu appears to them to inform them of his true name. They serve him in this life by helping their warrens or trying to as in your case Fiver, and in death they are free to do as the please in his warren in the Shadow Land."

* * *

"Then how come you have the moonlight between your ears?" Fiver asked.

"Because I have lived in the Shadow Land with my master for the past few years. I am the only rabbit to be born in Shingetsu's warren. My master took pity on a doe that was nearing the end of her life and had wandered into the Shadow Land. She was picked up by my master's Owsla and brought before my master. She begged him to spare my life in return for hers and he agreed. He gave her enough life span for me to be born sensing that I was a seer before she died."

"How did Shingetsu get captured by Blizzard?" Pumpkin asked.

"Shingetsu was ordered to check on the warren by Frith. Shingetsu hasn't been getting any dead rabbits lately due to Blizzard so Frith thinks master isn't doing his job. Shingetsu's Owsla and warren are being held hostage by Frith as punishment for Blizzard's work. But Blizzard is draining Shingetsu's powers. That's why he hasn't been able to return to the Shadow Land or his warren. I went with Shingetsu to Brimstone and waited at a dead warren for him to come back but he didn't. He ordered me to come to Sunstone and serve Lightstone-rah in any way I could but to keep trying to contact the three of you until you came to me. Together the four of us should be able to free my master and save the five warrens."

Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin were silent. "Maybe that's who we've been getting the flashes from?"

"What flashes?" Moonblossom asked.

"Flashes of Brimstone and Blizzard," Moneywort said. "It's been happening for a while. Nobody else knows but the three of us and now you."

"Those flashes are from my master. He must have been trying to connect to you. Normally communicating with Shingetsu is easy but since he's been held captive and tortured by Blizzard his powers are getting weaker. I don't know how much longer my master will last."

"We have to meet Shingetsu for ourselves to determine if he's as kind as you say he is," Moneywort said deciding for the three after a quick look.

"There's no way you're going to Brimstone. But if you want to see my master then hold paws and I can show you my master in his mortal life and now."

Glancing at each other Fiver laid a paw on Moonblossom, Pumpkin on Fiver's paw and Moneywort's paw on Pumpkin's paw. Their eyes fluttered closed as the memories flashed before their eyes.

* * *

_**A jet black kitten with brown eyes was chased from the only home it knew by a few surviving members of the warren. The kitten cried pitifully as it stumbled and the rabbits who it had once considered friends beat and clawed the poor mewling kitten before turning and heading home. The kitten got shakily to his feet and continued on knowing even then that if it went back it would be killed.**_

* * *

_**The rabbit was now a year old and residing in a warren. "I tell you that a flood will come and destroy the warren. We must leave immediately." An old buck looked at the rabbit with distrust. "I don't believe you. This is the last time you spread discourse among my rabbits. Get out and never return!" Owsla advanced on the rabbit that turned and ran for his life.**_

* * *

_**Shingetsu was out feeding a few yards from the old badger burrow he had taken up residence in when he spotted a doe wandering towards him. He sat up on his back legs and the rabbit collapsed. Shingetsu ran towards the doe and saw she had claw marks on her body. He carefully set her on his back and then went back to his burrow where he laid her down and healed her with his healing ability. The doe awoke several hours later and looked into Shingetsu's eyes. "Where am I?"**_

"_**I brought you to my burrow as you were hurt. I healed you as well. You've been out for quite a while." Shingetsu was fascinated by the yellow doe with the emerald eyes. A vision flashed before his eyes of the doe and him in a burrow with three kittens snuggled up next to the doe. His heart thumped loudly in his chest at the vision but then shook his head sadly. Once the doe found out about his being 'different' she would surely find someone who wasn't so strange.**_

"_**Thank you. What's your name?"**_

"_**You're welcome. I'm Shingetsu. May… may I ask you your name?" **_

"_**Kosetsu."**_

"_**It means snowfall does it not?"**_

"_**Yes. I was born in the dead of winter on Frifth's Eve."**_

"_**A pretty name for a pretty doe."**_

_**Kosetsu passed the night and the next day in his burrow. Shingetsu barely slept for he was keeping watch over the doe that was curled up in the center of the burrow. He didn't know her and she didn't know him but his vision of them together gave him hope. His scars had healed from the time he had been driven out of his warren at five months old but he wasn't sure if she would want to be with him. She probably wanted a strong buck that was of an Owsla or even a chief of a warren. Not some strange outcast who had been banished from his home warren and was driven out of every other warren he came to.**_

* * *

_**The next memory was of Kosetsu saying yes which made him very happy after he got over the initial shock of her acceptance of him. She didn't care about the scars on his body-nor of the fact that he was a seer. It was strange but she had also been exiled from her old warren after refusing to become the chief's mate. Shingetsu vowed to care and protect his mate forever.**_

* * *

_**Kosetsu and Shingetsu huddling for warmth in a small scrape as the winter progressed. Times were lean and many rabbits were hunkered down in their warm burrows but for the two exiled rabbits times were tough. Memories flashed of them being chased by Owsla of different warrens for daring to trespass on their respective borders. **_

_**Worried for his mate at having to be an outcast because of him he spoke to her one night.**_

"_**Kosetsu if you want to go to a warren and become the mate of a chief or of an Owsla member I understand. It can't be easy for you being without a warren of your own. If you want to go I won't stop you. I only want your happiness."**_

"_**Shingetsu don't speak of driving me away again. I don't care about your past or the fact that you're a seer. I'll stay with you forever and go with you to the Shadow Land where we can finally be at peace." Then she nuzzled his nose with her own.**_

* * *

_**Memories flashed by of the two rabbits wandering the various fields and forests. They were happy despite having no kittens of their own. Shingetsu had just found out that Kosetsu was having his kittens. He left her in the small burrow to go look for a bigger burrow for his growing family. Maybe they would start a warren of their own. He would run it fairly and would never support driving a rabbit out unless that rabbit killed another. Finding an abandoned burrow behind a bush near a nice meadow he went back to his mate only to find her dead and a buck standing over her with blood on his fangs and claws.**_

"_**Kosetsu!" Shingetsu cried knowing there was nothing he could do for her. "Kosetsu! What did you do to her?!" He growled at the rabbit before him.**_

"_**She's dead you idiot. I would think even a strange rabbit like yourself could see that," the rabbit scoffed.**_

"_**Who are you?!" The anguish, anger and sadness was evident in his voice.**_

"_**I'm Lord Frith. In a form that is pleasing to rabbits."**_

"_**Frith! You monster! You killed my mate! You killed the only one who ever loved me! We were going to have kittens!"**_

"_**How sad for you," Frith said not sounding sorry at all. "You are going to work for me. I find your ability as a seer to be rather interesting."**_

_**A thought struck Shingetsu as he stood there mourning the loss of his doe and the family he would never have now thanks to Frith. "Did you tell my warren to drive me out?"**_

_**Frith smiled and his eyes glinted dangerously. "Yes I did. You had to be driven out in order to work for me. It was quite funny seeing you be driven from every warren you went to. Face it Shingetsu do you think that doe could ever have loved you? You are not meant to be loved or experience happiness. Kosetsu loving you was a dent in my plans. I intended for you to grow so full of anger that you would gladly have come to me seeking revenge on all rabbits who wronged you. But you remained kind and good despite your life of hardship. Kosetsu had to be killed."**_

_**Shingetsu lunged at Frith with a loud bellow but he swatted a paw at Shingetsu's face and the poor rabbit was sent rolling across the grass. Shingetsu picked himself up and lunged again for Frith intending to tear his throat out. He knew he couldn't kill the sun god but maybe he could kill the rabbit form Frith had taken. Shingetsu was picked up by Frith and slammed mercilessly into the ground. He lay in a crumpled heap in front of Frith, screaming in pain and blinking his eyes to get the blood out of them that was running from the wound on his head. **_

"_**If you agree become my servant I will heal your wound and bring Kosetsu back to life. But her kittens will be reabsorbed into her body, all memory of you will be erased from her mind and she will go to become the mate of another rabbit. You will be able to see her of course as you serve me."**_

_**Shingetsu raised his head and screamed as another burst of pain hit him. Frith just looked on coldly waiting for his answer. Kosetsu would have life breathed into her again? It was more than he could he hope for. If it was a choice between his Kosetsu and serving Frith for eternity then he didn't need to think twice. Anything for his mate. "I accept."**_

_**Frith smiled. He healed Shingetsu and changed his eyes from brown to red. The wound on his head was gone. His scars were also removed. "You will be a phantom in this world. From here on out you are known as the Black Rabbit of Inle and Inle will be your warren in the Shadow Land. Your name will be forgotten by all rabbits and you will be a subject of fear and hate. You will be the one who brings the souls of dead rabbits to the Shadow Land and to Inle Warren."**_

_**Then Frith erased Kosetsu's memory of Shingetsu and erased the kittens from her womb. He bent over and breathed life into her. The scratches on her body had vanished as if they had never been there. Kosetsu blinked her eyes, shook herself and hopped off to find a warren.**_

* * *

_**Shingetsu, or the Black Rabbit of Inle as he was now known to rabbits, went into the Shadow Land and dug out a warren from the mountain side with various pits, burrows, and chambers. His Owsla consisted of dead chiefs and all his subjects were dead rabbits from kittens born before their time to bucks in the prime of their life to the injured rabbit who had died of a broken leg. From afar he watched his Kosetsu as she continued her life. She found a new warren and became the mate of an Owsla Officer. Seeing his mate with another buck hurt his heart but he forgave her as it hadn't been her intention to hurt him. Not when all memory of him had been wiped from her mind.**_

* * *

_**Shingetsu was a kind chief as he had dreamed of. His Owsla respected him and they often helped him guide the dead rabbits to the Shadow Land. They were responsible for making sure no living rabbit entered the Shadow Land for it was a place for the dead. His subjects often feared him when they came to his warren but after they saw how he really was their fear disappeared.**_

* * *

_**Shingetsu noticed that Kosetsu was having kittens with her mate. She appeared happy and healthy and though it broke his heart to see her he was glad that she had found some happiness. He went to her and gave the gift of the seer to an unborn buck along all his powers and then returned to the Shadow Land. Shingetsu watched the little seer grow and came to him to teach the kitten its powers and watched as the seers appeared throughout the generations. Yet he always longed for his Kosetsu.**_

* * *

_**Kosetsu was near death. She was old and wouldn't last much longer. Shingetsu was happy that he and his doe would finally be reunited and went to get her only to find she wasn't there. This had never happened before and he was scared. He searched all over for his Kosetsu before returning to the Shadow Land in sadness and there he saw a blue ice pillar and within that ice pillar was Kosetsu. Shingetsu cried out in horror and tried to free his mate but then Lord Frith appeared laughing at him. **_

"_**You! How could you freeze my Kosetsu?"**_

"_**Do you think I would risk losing my servant because of some doe? I gave her life back when you agreed to become my servant. Her coming to the Shadow Land would have made you happy and like I said before long ago Black Rabbit you don't deserve happiness. You can keep trying to get her out but there's nothing you can do. So let the anger build up in your and become evil like I had planned from your birth."**_

_**Shingetsu screamed in rage summoning his Owsla who stared at the frozen doe as they looked at their master. Then they saw Lord Frith laughing at their master's pain and this angered his Owsla who set immediately to the ice to try to free their chief's doe. But there was nothing they could do either. It was like the ice was invulnerable to harm. Shingetsu was angry at Lord Frith's actions but swept the anger away. He would not turn out like Lord Frith wanted. He wouldn't go evil just to save Kosetsu. So every day when he wasn't collecting souls of dead rabbits or tending to matters in his warren Shingetsu would sit by his frozen love and place his paw on the ice and stare into his doe's eyes as the memories of their time passed in front of him. Always at least two Owsla members would sit with him, at a respectable distance, in silence and watch their chief and his frozen snowfall.**_

* * *

Moonblossom removed her paw and the memories faded. Pumpkin was crying at the fate of Kosetsu. Moneywort was pissed at how his master had been treated all his life by Lord Frith. Fiver was disturbed that the sun god could be so evil and cruel to take away his master's only happiness in life and then further harm his master in death by not letting Kosetsu be with her mate. They nodded to each other and turned to Moonblossom. "What do we have to do to free our master?" Fiver asked.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter the four seers will go on the journey to the Shadow Land and the three will gain the silver mark which holds moonlight. _

_I already know how this story is going to end. The journey must be taken to discover how to defeat Blizzard._


	21. Shadow Land

**AN: The story is close to ending. **

**Kuu is 'moon' in Finnish.**

**Sakura no hana is 'cherry blossom' in Japanese.**

**Munfurawa is 'moon flower' in Japanese.**

**I happen to like Japan which is why I have Japanese names for the flowers and for Kosetsu and Shingetsu.**

* * *

**Shadow Land**

"In order to get to the Shadow Land I have to recharge my powers. I've been feeding Shingetsu some of my strength and power to keep him alive and it's taking its toll on me as well. Tonight's the full moon so I once I have refreshed myself we'll go to the Shadow Land tonight."

Moonblossom reached out towards Shingetsu's mind. She didn't sense her master's presence at all. This was not good at all. Her eyes flew open and she shook. Fiver gently placed a paw on her in comfort. "What's the matter?"

"Shingetsu isn't responding. I couldn't sense his presence at all when I just tried to contact him to inform him that you had heard his story."

"Can we do anything to help?" Pumpkin asked.

"No. You have some powers of seers but not all of them. Your minds are locked until we can get to the Shadow Land. I'm weak but I think it is best we leave now if I can't contact my master. Follow me."

* * *

Shingetsu was pinned beneath Blizzard as Thanatos sent a fireball at the black rabbit before him. He let out a scream as the fireball burned his right back leg. The young buck was a fool to dare torture the Black Rabbit of Inle but that was what he had been doing for hours. This buck is going to in for some serious pain when it dies along with the rest of this pathetic rabble of rabbits.

"Thanatos isn't it time for your lessons with the Owsla?" Blizzard asked.

"Yes parli," Thanatos said. Smiling he shot a bolt of lightning at Shingetsu who screamed as he withered in pain underneath Blizzard and watched the young buck disappear into the warren. Blizzard got up and calmly looked at Shingetsu. "Shingetsu I fail to see why you resist me. You can become part of a great warren."

"Because of you Blizzard I was sent here as punishment by that bastard Frith! I'm also never joining you. And let me promise you something. When I get out of here you and that changed kitten of yours will be sorry."

"Would you really harm a kitten Black Rabbit?"

Shingetsu bared his fangs and his blood red eyes flashed. "There is no hope for that rabbit to be saved. He's pure evil. Besides he's no longer a kitten anymore."

Shingetsu tried to get to his feet but was too weak to move. "Soon you're powers will be completely drained. I don't see Lord Frith coming to help you."

"Did you not hear me when I said that Frith is the one who sent me here as punishment for your stupidity?" Shingetsu shot back at the rabbit before him. "Or are you as deaf as you are stupid?"

Blizzard's smile fell from his face. "You are in no position to be threatening me Black Rabbit. Once you're dead I'll take over your warren. And your mate will be mine as well."

Shingetsu lunged to his feet at the thought of Blizzard going anywhere near his Kosetsu or his Owsla. "My Owsla will never follow you. The Shadow Land is a place for the dead. It is not fit for the living and you are not dead," not yet anyway. "If you ever lay paw on my mate or try to take over my warren you'll be one sorry rabbit."

"Frith has promised that I can have your snowfall once you're dead as well as control of your entire warren. Your Owsla and your mate will obey me."

_This is going to hurt._ Shingetsu summoned every bit of power and energy he still had and a ball of ice with a flame wheel in it hit the two rabbits holding him killing them instantly before spreading out and throwing Blizzard into the wall of the burrow. The stone burrow cracked and a clump of stone fell on Blizzard breaking his right back leg and slicing his back. Shingetsu swayed on his feet before the other two Owsla after helping their master to his feet slammed into Shingetsu with their combined weight and sent him flying into the wall behind him. He let out a scream and his legs crumpled as he fell with a loud thud.

"Master are you alright?" One of the Owsla asked Blizzard. The rabbit paid for its question as it was thrown into the wall as well by Blizzard. The second Owsla member backed away nervously, his belly scraping the stone floor. "Triple the guard around him. As soon as I heal I'll drain him and then I'll take his mate and his warren. Guards!"

Two Owsla rushed into the burrow. One of these rabbits was Blackstone. He stared at the carnage before him, his eyes flickering to the weak rabbit gasping heavily for air before bowing before his master. "Yes Blizzard-rah?"

"Help take me to my burrow. Then have fresh Owsla on duty here."

Blackstone's eyes flickered again to the weakened rabbit.

"Master what about the prisoner?" He instantly regretted his question when Blizzard turned his eyes on him. "Leave him to die. No food or water until he learns how to behave."

"But…"

"Are you questioning me Blackstone?"

"No master!"

"Good. What are you waiting for?" He snapped as Blackstone and the other Owsla member stood there. "Help me to my burrow like I ordered you!" Blackstone flinched and the two Owsla members quickly went to either side of Blizzard and helped him to his burrow.

* * *

"_Do not fear me Blackstone. I mean you or your subjects no harm. It is true what you heard. I am the Black Rabbit of Inle. And do not fear the phantoms that appear. They are my Owsla."_

_Blackstone jumped as the words appeared in his head. "Are you really the Black Rabbit of Inle?"_

"_Y… yes. Now don't ask anything else of me."_

"_Can I do anything for you Black Rabbit? Can my Owsla?"_

"_You would risk your lives and the lives of your people to help one who is hated and feared among mortal rabbits?" Shingetsu sounded amused at the offer._

"_Yes."_

"_You have the makings of a chief Blackstone. No wonder your Owsla and the prisoners respect you and want you to be chief if Blizzard and Thanatos are defeated. There is something you can get me if you're not busy."_

"_What is it my Lord?"_

_Shingetsu laughed. "Please don't call me that. I don't want to be referred to as a lord."_

"_Sorry."_

"_You're forgiven. Tonight is the full moon is it not?"_

"_I believe it is Black Rabbit."_

"_Good. I will give my Owsla instructions to help you and not harm you. You will need to enter the Shadow Land. There you must find two flowers. The first is the Sakura no hana and the second is the Munfurawa. Sakura no hana is the 'cherry blossom' and Munfurawa is the 'moon flower' in the human language of Japanese. Pick those and bring me a stone bowl of water blessed by Lady Kuu and bring that back here to me. It will revive a little of my strength and powers. Oh and do no tell Blizzard or Thanatos that you have spoken to me."_

"_Yes Black Rabbit."_ The Black Rabbit's voice faded.

* * *

"Shingetsu-rah!"

Shingetsu looked up at his Officer Walnut. "Hello Walnut. Nice to see you again," he said pleasantly. "My snowfall…"

"Your snowfall is still frozen master. We have been watching the ice pillar that she is in and there has been no change. But Lord Frith isn't letting us see you. He says we have to submit to him and follow him and everyone has refused. They demand that he release you from your enslavement and free your mate but because of our resistance there have been… repercussions."

"What type of repercussions?"

Walnut sighed. "He is trying to poison our food and water supply. Of course that can't kill us since we're already dead but it has made many of the warren sick. The warren had a meeting and decided that one of us would have to get out of the Shadow Land and into the mortal world to check on you and see how you are faring."

"Blizzard is keeping me prisoner here. It's why I have been unable to return." Shingetsu cried out in pain and Walnut's ears drooped knowing there was nothing he could for his master here.

"Master what do you wish of us to do?"

"There is a rabbit that has agreed to help me. The Owsla is under orders not to harm him and help on his journey. I've sent him to get the two flowers at Lunar Lake and speak to Lady Kuu. Make sure they get to the Shadow Land," he said looking at the souls of the dead Owsla who were watching the interaction between Walnut and the Black Rabbit.

"Of course Shingestsu-rah. You two follow me." The rabbits fell into step behind beside him but he paused before looking back at his master. "Stray strong master. We will never lose hope that you and Moonblossom will return." Then he turned and the three rabbits vanished.

* * *

Blackstone came back with a carrot he had snatched from the winter storage burrow. Zen and Pecan appeared as well carrying lettuce. They set the food before Shingetsu and backed off at a respectable distance. "Black Rabbit Pecan and Zen have agreed to guard you so that they can be of any assistance you may need."

Shingetsu looked at the two rabbits behind Blackstone and nodded slightly. "Timothy," he called and instantly another rabbit appeared. "Shingetsu-rah?"

"Yes Timothy it's me. Take Blackstone to the Shadow Land. Has Walnut informed you of my instructions?"

"Yes master. We will help in any way we can."

Shingetsu nodded. "Good. Off you go Blackstone. You need not be afraid of my Owsla or warren. They won't harm you."

Blackstone shut his eyes as Timothy placed a paw on his and they vanished. Shingetsu cried out again in pain and his head fell to his paws. Pecan and Zen quickly ran over to see what they could do and were horrified at the infected wounds on the Black Rabbit. After Blackstone had informed the resistance that Blizzard and Thanatos were keeping the Black Rabbit prisoner they had willingly agreed to help in any way possible. Blackstone suggested that two of his friends convince Blizzard to let them be part of the Owsla guarding the Black Rabbit. Blizzard who was still in a rage at being harmed by Shingetsu nodded before the three rabbits had vanished before they could risk their master's wrath.

* * *

Fiver, Pumpkin and Moneywort each placed a hand on the fellow's paw and Fiver placed his hand on Moonblossom. "Best to close your eyes," she said and they obeyed. With a flash of violet light they were gone. "Okay you can open them now," she said when they landed.

The three seers looked around. They were standing at the bottom of a hill. "Follow me and stay close."

Moonblossom led the seers of the alliance up the hill and along the twisting path through a forest and then through a meadow. They came to a high place where there was no grass and they scrambled upward, over splinters of slate, among gray rocks bigger than sheep. Mist and icy rain swirled around them and there was no sound but the trickling of water and sometimes, from far above, the cry of some great, evil bird on the wing. And these sounds echoed, for they were between black cliffs of stone, taller than the tallest trees. The snow lay in patches all about. The moss was slippery, and whenever they pushed out a pebble, it rattled down and down behind them in the gullies.

They went on until the mist grew so thick that they could see nothing. Moonblossom's silver streak began to glow and the moonlight in her reached out in front of them and guided their steps. If they hadn't stayed near Moonblossom or wandered a little to the left they would have fallen down into the gullies below. Then they crept close to the cliff and little by little, as they went, it overhung them until it made a dark roof above their backs. Where the cliff ended was the mouth of a tunnel, like a huge rabbit hole. Sitting in the hole were two rabbits.

"Officer Walnut. Captain Shadepaw. What news do you have of master's warren?"

"Hello Moonblossom. Who are they?" Shadepaw asked.

"Seers of the alliance Shadepaw. Master instructed me to bring them here so we can find a way to save our master and the five warrens."

"Then we won't stop them. But they are to stay out of Shingetsu-rah's burrow. There's another living rabbit here as well. One of those changed rabbits that Blizzard created. Timothy just brought him in. Perhaps he should stay with the four of you," Walnut said.

Moonblossom nodded. "Where is he?"

"In the burrow you were born in," Walnut said. He and Shadepaw moved aside to let the four rabbits through and then took up their places again. The warren was silent and their paws echoed off the stone floor. Moonblossom led them to the burrow she had been born in and there they saw Blackstone.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Blackstone. I'm from Brimstone. No I'm not evil or cruel. Counting your friends from Efrafa there are seventeen good rabbits that were changed as well as the prisoners."

"Birch and Zen are still alive? We haven't heard from them," Moneywort said.

"Yes they are. They are both part of Blizzard's Owsla and have been changed. But they were punished when they arrived at Brimstone."

"For what?!" Moneywort shouted.

"Not bowing to Blizzard-rah and Thanatos."

"Thanatos?"

"Blizzard-rah's son."

"He has a son?!"

"Yes. I was sent here on the Black Rabbit's request. I offered to help him and he told me to come here to get the Sakura no hana and the Munfurawa, get a stone bowl and fill it with water from Lunar Lake, talk to Lady Kuu and bring it back to him."

"The Moon Cure?" Moonblossom asked. "Yes I'll help you."

"Timothy what's been going on?"

"Things have not been well since your and Shingetsu-rah's departure to the mortal land Moonblossom. Lord Frith is constantly trying to get us to serve him and has even threatened to destroy Shingetsu's snowfall. We have been on constant alert for any sign of him harming Kosetsu but nothing has changed regarding our master's mate. Lord Frith has poisoned our food stores which has made many of the warren sick. We're also forbidden from leaving Inle Warren. It was hard getting away to get Blackstone here and the same for when Walnut brought two Owsla that Blizzard killed home. But with two fresh rabbits here our master should feel a bit of relief."

"What do you mean about Shingetsu and dead rabbits?" Pumpkin asked Timothy.

Timothy looked at Moonblossom who nodded. "Shingetsu-rah is the Black Rabbit as you all know. He is responsible for bringing in dead souls to the Shadow Land and his Owsla help as well as make sure no living rabbits enter our warren or the Shadow Land for it is a place for the dead and not for brave and warm hearts. When Shingetsu became Frith's servant the curse put on our master was that his life would be tied to that of Inle Warren and the rabbits here. If there were no new rabbits being brought in then our master's health would begin to deteriorate."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that if we don't find a way to get our master out of Brimstone and get Frith to lift the curse off our chief then he and Kosetsu will die again."

* * *

Blackstone, Fiver, Pumpkin, and Moneywort were horrified at Timothy's revelation. "How is that possible?" Blackstone asked.

"We don't know. But Frith's the sun god after all. I suppose he finds it funny."

"Is there any way…"

"Any way to what?" Moonblossom asked.

"Any way to kill Frith or make him release the curse on Shingetsu?"

Timothy and Moonblossom were shocked at Blackstone's suggestion. "If there was we would have tried that already," Moonblossom said. "No there's no way to kill Frith."

"Perhaps we could ask Lady Kuu. She might know of some way for us to free our master and his mate," Moonblossom suggested. "You all are welcome to stay in this burrow. Don't go wandering around anywhere in Inle unless I'm with you."

Moonblossom and Timothy left to go to their own burrows. Fiver, Pumpkin and Moneywort looked at Blackstone who had lain down against the far wall. "Are you really a good rabbit?"

Blackstone sighed. "Yes I really am as are the prisoners and the other sixteen of us changed rabbits in Brimstone. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep."

Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin just shook their heads and they too went to sleep. There wasn't much to do anyway since they were advised by Moonblossom to not wander Inle Warren without her and they had no idea where Lunar Lake or the frozen pool was. Three hours later Moonblossom returned.

"We're leaving for Lunar Lake and the frozen pool," Moonblossom said. Accompanying her were Walnut and Timothy. The seven rabbits went back down the run and outside. Timothy carried a stone bowl as per his chief's instructions. Moonblossom led the rabbits away from Inle Warren. They walked for twenty yards before coming upon the ice pillar that held Kosetsu. "Is that master's snowfall?" Pumpkin asked gazing upon the doe trapped in the ice.

"Yes," Timothy said. "She is Kosetsu. Mother of the second seer that was blessed by Shingetsu and his mate."

The doe's eyes seemed to glisten with tears. She stared blankly at the rabbits. "She's alive?!" Fiver shouted shocked noticing as the doe's chest rose and fell slowly. They went towards the ice pillar and gazed upon the trapped doe.

"Yes. Another source of amusement by Frith to make our chief suffer," Walnut scoffed.

"Can see communicate with any of us or Shingetsu?" Pumpkin asked.

"No," Moonblossom said. "Shingetsu-rah has tried as have the rest of us. We aren't sure if she can hear us."

* * *

Moonblossom gazed upon Kosetsu and then led them away from the sad scene. They wandered for half the night until they came upon a lake with blue water. Along the bank were cherry blossom trees and moon flowers. Blackstone carefully picked a moon flower and set it on the ground before picking a cherry blossom off a low hanging branch and setting that down as well. Taking the bowl he filled it with the lake water and set the blossom and the flower in the bowl. A nice fragrance filled the air.

"Lady Kuu, the servants of Shingetsu-rah seek your blessing and advice," Moonblossom said.

Lady Kuu shone down on them. The rabbits bowed before her reverently for she was the goddess of the night and the mother to the nocturnal elil. "What do you ask of me servants of Shingetsu?"

"Lady Kuu our master is being imprisoned by a rabbit named Blizzard. Lord Frith is holding Inle Warren hostage and is punishing Shingetsu-rah for the failure of rabbits dying even though it has nothing to do with our master. Worst of all he is holding Shingetsu's doe in a frozen pillar of ice forever and our master is tortured seeing her and being unable to do anything for her. We want to know how Blizzard got his powers, how we can get Shingetsu free from his service to Lord Frith, how to free Kosetsu and how to destroy Blizzard."

"Shingetsu-rah also said to ask you to bless the Moon Cure," Blackstone added.

"First I will complete the Moon Cure for Shingetsu for he is a kind rabbit and deserves my help," Lady Kuu said. "Please place the bowl carefully on the ground." Blackstone did as asked and Lady Kuu let a moonbeam shine from her down to the bowl. The water turned silver and then turned a light pink. As to your question about how Blizzard got his powers. Lord Frith gave Blizzard his powers. When Blizzard was jumped by the badger he was severely wounded. He should have died by Lord Frith intervened and allowed him to live. Blizzard was already angry at the Sandleford Outcasts for leaving Watership Down and it being destroyed and Frith gave him the opportunity for revenge against Watership Down and any rabbits allied with that warren if Blizzard would agree to serve him. Blizzard never hesitated and accepted Frith's offer and became his servant. In essence he became the servant Shingetsu refused to become."

"Frith did that?" Moneywort asked.

"Yes. Defeat Blizzard and you release Shingetsu and Kosetsu from their prisons. Where are the three?"

Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin stepped forward. "Has Moonblossom told you of your master's origins and how the seers were created?"

"Yes Lady Kuu."

"Moonblossom does not know that I am the one who blessed Shingetsu and made him the first seer. Stand in a line and I will give you the silver streak that will hold the moonlight" Fiver, Pumpkin and Moneywort stood still as three beams of light touched them and three silver streaks appeared between each of their ears. "Go to the frozen pool and bathe in the water there. Don't worry you won't die. There your minds will become unlocked and you will become true seers as are Moonblossom and Shingetsu. As to how to defeat Blizzard. His warren is strong due to all the deaths and rebirths he has done. The four warrens must work together to defeat Brimstone. Blackstone you and your rabbits will have to stay out of this battle or else you will be killed as well for the four warrens won't be able to tell that you are good."

Blackstone nodded at Lady Kuu's instructions. "Seers listen well. It will be up to you to defeat Blizzard but it will not be easy. There is no appealing with him so don't even bother. Keep in mind that he is draining Shingetsu and will link Shingetsu's power back to him so that if he dies then Shingetsu will die as well. You must sever that linking power to keep Shingetsu and Kosetsu from dying. I will be unable to help you so you must do it on your own. Moonblossom you know of the linking power I am talking about?"

"Yes Lady Kuu."

"Good. Your master has taught you well." A beam of light shone in Lunar Lake and a golden arrow rose above the water and floated towards them. "Plunge this into Blizzard's heart and he will die along with all his Owsla and rabbits. But you must sever the linking connection prior to doing this. Fail to do that and Shingetsu and Kosetsu will die while Blizzard continues to live. Kill Blizzard and you free the new moon and the snowfall."

* * *

The rabbits bowed to Kuu and picking up the bowl and the spear Moonblossom led them away to the frozen pool. The four seers walked down the bank and onto the ice where it broke before them sending them into the freezing cold water. There they cleaned themselves until their fur shone like diamonds in the moonlight and Fiver, Moneywort, and Pumpkin's minds became unlocked and they felt a surge of energy as their powers became stronger. The frozen pool's purpose was for seers to become true seers and not the rabbits they used to be. Their fur changed to become black with white spots and their eyes changed to yellow. They had become true seers. Moonblossom remained the same for she had been born in Inle Warren and had bathed in the water as a kitten under the watchful eyes of Shingetsu one full moon long ago so her powers had already reached maximum awareness.

After they had been cleaned they got out of the pool and the hole again froze over in a thick layer of ice. "Blackstone take this cure back to our master please. Timothy will you take him back?"

"Of course Moonblossom." Timothy picked up the bowl and Blackstone laid a paw on Timothy's chest side before they vanished. Timothy appeared a few moments later alone. "It's time we return to our own warrens," Moonblossom said. "I'll take the spear. While your powers have been unlocked as well as your minds it will take time to know how to control them. It's best I have the spear since I know how to control my powers."

The three rabbits nodded. "What is the linking power?" Moneywort asked.

"The linking power is a thread of energy that connects Blizzard to Shingetsu. It is what is keeping our master hostage. That thread is used by master to keep in contact with his Owsla when he is here on earth doing his work of collecting dead rabbits. Since Blizzard has been sapping master's strength he is now connected to Shingetsu and because of this taint on the linking power Shingetsu can't contact his Owsla."

"Then how could he contact Timothy?"

"It had to do with Blizzard killing the dead rabbits. They gave master enough strength to call me," Timothy said. "Once Blizzard is defeated our master will regain full health and strength in body, mind and his seer abilities. The linking power is also connected to Lord Frith. Hopefully once Blizzard is destroyed it will also destroy the curse upon our master and his mate and save them both."

"What happens if they die?"

"Then Inle Warren will cease to exist as well all of us dead rabbits. We will fade as if we were never born and when rabbits die they too will simply vanish," Walnut said. "That is why it is important that you kill Blizzard and save our master and his mate."

The rabbits nodded and Moonblossom sent the three back to their own warrens. "Take care of my master Blackstone," she said before turning and going back to Sunstone in a flash of blue light.

"I will," Blackstone said to the empty sky. He hurried back underground and to Shingetsu's burrow. "Shingetsu-rah," he called. Zen appeared at Blackstone's voice. "Shingetsu is very weak. He barely ate the food we brought him earlier."

* * *

Shingetsu lifted his head and turned towards Blackstone. His eyes brightened a bit as he saw the bowl. Blackstone set the bowl down on the stone floor. Pecan came out of his burrow that he shared with Zen and the three rabbits watched as the Black Rabbit of Inle drank the Moon Cure. He drank the last drops and they could see a few scars knit together and heal before vanishing completely. His fur still appeared ragged but he managed to push himself to his paws and hop slowly over to Blackstone. "How was your trip in the Shadow Land?"

"Very well Shingetsu-rah."

"I'm not your chief yet Blackstone and won't be for some time. Have the three's minds been opened?"

"Yes Shingetsu. They are true seers now."

Shingetsu smiled. "How is my Owsla and subjects?"

"They are thin due to Lord Frith."

A growl rumbled in Shingetsu's throat at what his rabbits were going through. "And my Kosetsu?" he asked in a whisper.

"Still trapped."

Shingetsu's ears drooped and the spark of life dimmed from his eyes. "I see. No do not tell me of what happened there. The less Blizzard and Frith know the better. Do what you were told Blackstone. Now all of you let me be. I need to sleep." Pecan, Birch and Blackstone bowed respectfully before leaving the Black Rabbit to sleep.


	22. Chiefs and Seers

**AN: The next chapter is the last chapter of New Dawn. It will be the battle between Brimstone and the four warrens.**

* * *

**Chiefs and Seers**

Fiver woke up in his burrow. He reached out over the distance and felt a mind that felt like a deep pool. A sudden burst of rainbow light appeared and linked around Fiver's mind. He tried to pull back but the rainbow light twisted and wrapped tighter around Fiver's mind. Then a voice spoke in his head. A voice of water that falls into pools and echoing places of the dark spoke in his mind.

_Who is this that dares to enter the mind of the Black Rabbit?_

_Forgive me Shingetsu but my name is Fiver. I'm the seer of…_

_Of Watership Down yes and Pumpkin is the seer of Vleflain and Moneywort of Efrafa. What do you want Fiver?_

_I wanted to report that Pumpkin, Moneywort and I are true seers now._

_Is that all?_

_We spoke to Lady Kuu and she…_

_STOP! Do not tell me what Lady Kuu said! As I informed Blackstone when he came back with the Moon Cure do not inform me of what happened in the Shadow Land for Blizzard and Frith will find out. Blizzard has been experimenting with me to see if he can get into my mind and it is working due to my massive power drainage and weak state of health. Continue to communicate with my other servants-both the dead and the alliance and come up with an idea of how to save my warren as well as the five. _

_What of Blackstone and his rabbits Shingetsu-rah?_

A harsh bark sounded in his mind that gradually faded before Shingetsu spoke again_. So you know my real name servant? That's good. As for Blackstone and his rabbits; you need to help them escape Blizzard. I will be unable to help you. I will tell you one thing about the linking power. The color of the linking power is maroon and gold. Look for those colors and when you find it do as you were instructed. _

_Should Hazel and the other chiefs be told of you master?_

_They will want to know where you went that is true. You may reveal to them that you are true seers, that I am being held hostage and that there are good rabbits in Brimstone. That is all. Tell them nothing of the Shadow Land, of my Kosetsu or my real name. Tell them nothing of Thanatos once being Thorn either. It would break Blackavar and Mist's hearts. Now leave me. I don't know what Blizzard is planning for me but I hear him coming. Good luck._ The rainbow light wrapped around Fiver's mind untwisted and Fiver's mind was thrust out of Shingetsu's mind.

* * *

Fiver shook his head. He had felt his master's despair and hopelessness at his situation as well as his anger and sadness. Three threads of light connected with Fiver's mind then and he felt comfort that the three other seers of the alliance were with him in mind.

"_What did master say?"_

"_Shingetsu-rah said that we can tell Hazel, Campion, Groundsel and Lightstone that we are true seers, that the Black Rabbit is being held in Brimstone by Blizzard and to inform the chiefs that there are good rabbits in Brimstone that need help escaping Blizzard. He said do not mention anything of the Shadow Land, reveal his real name, nothing of Kosetsu, or of Thanatos once being Thorn."_

"_Then in order to carry out master's orders we must bring the chiefs together. Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin you have the power to reach into any rabbit's mind now. You can grasp hold of your respective chiefs' minds and teleport them anywhere within the alliance. Now where is a good place we can talk in private without others hearing about us?" Moonblossom asked._

"_Shining Wire Warren. We can go there. We just can't go above ground at all for the risk that man may kill us."_

"_Man's gone from that place. After Lightstone-rah freed the rabbits from Cowslip and Silverweed and the rabbits abandoned that warren to start a new one far away from any of the alliance man waited for new rabbits to appear but they didn't. So man left that place and went somewhere else," Moonblossom said. "Very well it is to the death trap that we will go. Lightstone-rah and I will meet you there. You have only to think of the place you want to go and you will appear there. I'll bring Birch and Blackstone as well. Zen needs to stay with our master."_

* * *

Moonblossom reached out and contacted Blackstone who got Birch. They felt a slight tug on their minds and they arrived in a huge chamber with roots holding up the ceiling. They had landed in the chamber that the Sandleford survivors had come to seasons ago. A few seconds later eight other rabbits appeared in the chamber.

"Where are we?" Blackstone asked.

"Shining Wire Warren," Fiver said.

"How did we get here?" Hazel asked. "What happened to you Fiver? And who are those three?"

"My name is Moonblossom," Moonblossom said stepping forward. Those two changed rabbits are Blackstone and a rabbit that comes from your warren Campion named Birch."

"Birch you're alive?" Campion asked looking at the changed Officer.

"Yes and so is Zen Campion-rah. We were changed by Blizzard-rah before he let us join his Owsla."

"You're working for Blizzard?!" Groundsel shouted baring his fangs at Birch.

Blackstone quickly stepped in front of Birch and snarled a warning at Groundsel. "Don't you even think about touching my rabbit Vleflain chief," Blackstone growled.

"Your rabbit?! Birch and Zen are Efrafans!" Campion shouted.

"Not anymore Campion. Zen and I now belong to Blizzard and Brimstone. But if Blizzard is defeated then we will become part of Blackstone's new warren."

"Why?"

"Look at how you and the other chiefs are reacting towards seeing me. You think Zen and I are traitors to Efrafa and the alliance. Zen and I are not traitors to Efrafa but we both knew when we became changed that we would never again be accepted as part of Efrafa of the other three warrens. We would either be killed or driven out for being changed rabbits which is no fault of our own. We have been forced to kill and that isn't easy for a rabbit to get over. Under the alliance's laws Zen and I would be sentenced to death. You would kill us anyway for being servants of Blizzard-rah. Being slaves to a mad rabbit sucks but it's better than the alternatives. We would either have remained as we were and been used as torture practice for the Brimstone Owsla, Blizzard or his son Thanatos or if we had managed to escape Brimstone would have been killed as soon as we got back to Efrafa before we could even say who we were. Hell you rabbits almost killed Fuser and would have as well if he hadn't brought Monza with him to warn you of Blizzard. No if Blizzard is defeated we will go with rabbits like us and form our own warren away from here and follow Blackstone-rah."

"I'm not your chief yet," Blackstone muttered.

"You may as well be Blackstone. We all look to you for orders when Blizzard and Thanatos aren't around."

"True," Blackstone said laughing. "Which isn't very smart as it could get us all killed."

"Wait who in embleer Frith is Thanatos?"

Pumpkin let out a low growl at the name. "Easy Pumpkin. They are still under the impression that Frith is good," Moneywort said.

"Thanatos is Blizzard-rah's son," Blackstone said still standing in front of Birch. "Our master mated with a prisoner doe and she bore him Thanatos a year ago."

"The one thought dead isn't as she appears," Moonblossom said looking meaningfully at Birch. Birch stared at her for a few second and then an image flashed through his mind of the doe he and Zen had killed living in Sunstone. "Oh thank Kuu," Birch breathed in happiness. "Zen will be pleased to hear this as well."

"Enough," Fiver said sharply. All the rabbits turned to look at him for he had never been one to make orders. "We are here to inform the four chiefs of why we have changed as well as help Blackstone and his rabbits."

"As the chiefs know we are seers. However many of our powers were locked as well as our minds. We knew nothing of our origins."

"What is this? You were born to our marli Fiver."

"I'm talking about our origins as seers," Fiver said ignoring his brother. "The vision we had long ago was carried out last night and we became true seers. Our minds became unlocked, we gained the rest of our powers and we found out how the seers were created. That is why our fur and eyes have changed."

"What about Moonblossom? She looks the same as ever," Groundsel said.

"That is none of your concern Groundsel," Moonblossom said. "You may however know that due to where I was born and raised my powers were unlocked when I was a kitten."

"Blizzard is holding the Black Rabbit of Inle hostage in Brimstone," Pumpkin said. There was a gasp from Lightstone, Groundsel, Hazel and Campion. "Blizzard is draining the Black Rabbit. But Blizzard made a deal with the devil. A deal that can kill us all if he isn't stopped."

"What deal? The devil is obviously the Black Rabbit. Everyone knows he is the bringer of death and sickness. Besides how can he be held by some mortal rabbit?" Campion asked.

"We are under orders not to inform you of the deal made," Moneywort said. "But the devil is not who you think."

"Yeah I don't think I believe you. The Black Rabbit can't be captured," Campion said. "He's responsible for everything that has happened to rabbits."

"If anyone is responsible for what happened to rabbits it's that damn fool El-ahrairah. If he had kept his mates in check then elil wouldn't have been created," Pumpkin said trying to control her temper. At Hazel's words of "Only a fool would think the Black Rabbit could be trusted," Pumpkin lost it. Her power flowed out of her and sent Hazel flying through the dirt wall of the burrow and into the run behind him. He landed with a scream of pain as his back legs were broken. Neither the four seers nor Blackstone and Birch made any move to help Hazel. The chiefs however ran towards Hazel.

* * *

"That was uncalled for Pumpkin," Fiver said quietly.

"He deserved it for saying stuff about master," Pumpkin growled.

Hazel, Lightstone, Campion and Groundsel looked at each other for an instant before turning back to the four seers. "You are all banished from the alliance. Any seers born into our warrens will be killed," Groundsel stated.

The four seers bristled with anger. Blackstone and Birch remained where they were watching the confrontation. Lightstone turned towards Blackstone and Birch. "Any rabbits of Blizzard or held by Blizzard who set foot within our warrens will be killed."

"Here we were hoping you would accept us and help us find a way to defeat Blizzard as well as save the good rabbits of Brimstone," Moneywort said sadly. "It appears we were wrong."

"Strange how it was only after Pumpkin and Moneywort appeared that our troubles began. Blizzard showing up. Silver being killed. Finding out Lightstone was alive. Everything is the cause of Pumpkin and Moneywort," Campion said. "Here I thought Moneywort would be of help to Efrafa."

"Yes and Moonblossom then appears out of nowhere and won't say where she is from or how she knew about my kittens when I hadn't yet told the warren," Lightstone said frowning. "Perhaps they are working for Blizzard."

Blackstone and Birch's mouths dropped open in shock. "That's stupid!" Birch shouted. "I can assure you that none of the seers are in league with Blizzard."

"Then who then?" Lightstone said. "They don't answer any questions. They've been off in their own worlds and leaving their warrens without other rabbits with them. Who else could they be working for?"

Birch just shook his head. These rabbits were fools. They would turn on their seers, Hazel on his own brother, because they were different? What manner of rabbit did that? The only creature he knew that would turn on those who were different was man.

"And we don't need to listen to some evil blood thirsty rabbit who's the servant of a mad lunatic!" Hazel shouted before dropping his head to the ground in pain.

Blackstone and Birch were seething with anger. Birch went for Campion but Lightstone blocked his path and the two rabbits snarled and tore at each other. Blackstone thumped his foot and Birch immediately broke off but Lightstone went after him with Groundsel at his side. The four seers looked at each other and threw all four of their former chiefs into the run with their power. "Then since you have no desire to listen to us the four of you can get out. You're on your own," Moneywort said running to stand before Blackstone and Birch.

Groundsel and Lightstone carefully helped Hazel onto Campion's back and the four chiefs set off for Sunstone without a backward glance. "Fiver you should go get Spot before Hazel has him killed," Pumpkin said turning to Fiver. Fiver nodded and disappeared. "Moonblossom…" but Moonblossom was gone. She came back a few seconds later with the arrow that Lady Kuu had given them to defeat Blizzard.

* * *

"Spot come here son," Fiver said as he found Spot alone in his burrow.

"Parli what's wrong?" Spot asked.

Fiver was sad and there were tears shining in his eyes. "Hazel, Groundsel, Campion and Lightstone have ordered the death of all seers. I must get you out of here so you aren't killed by your Uncle Hazel or the Watership Owsla. Come on now."

Spot was sad. "What about marli, Storm, Ivy and Star?"

Fiver shook his head. "Oh my son I wish you could stay here. But you'll be killed if you stay."

"Go Fiver. Take Spot and flee. I don't want Hazel to kill him," Vilthuril said.

"Vilthuril if Hazel finds out that you let us go then you realize you and our children will be killed don't you?" Fiver asked looking up at his doe as she entered.

"I do Fiver and I don't care. Hazel can only kill me once. At least I'll die knowing that you and Spot are safe."

"Marli!" Spot screamed bursting into tears and running towards her. Vilthuril looked down at her son and nuzzled him. "Go Spot and listen to your father."

"Yes Marli," Spot said still crying.

They froze as they heard Bigwig's voice. "Kehaar says Hazel said to kill Spot?" He came into their burrow and saw a changed Fiver with Spot. "Fiver?"

"Yes it's me Bigwig. Don't try to stop me from saving my son."

"I wasn't going to. I don't know what happened but I can't believe that he and the other chiefs would outlaw seers. Both of you go. I'll try to help Vilthuril and your remaining kittens."

"Thank you Bigwig. You truly are a great Captain of Owsla and a great friend."

"Ah well now…" Bigwig started to say and the shook his head. "GO!"

Fiver nodded and picked up Spot. With a final look at his doe the two seers vanished. Several rabbits came in then.

* * *

"Where's Fiver and Spot? We heard Fiver's voice just now Bigwig. Kehaar says Hazel's orders are to kill Spot. Where is he?"

"You're mistaken Holly. I have no clue where Fiver or Spot are. Perhaps you're becoming deaf in your old age," Bigwig said.

"Hazel also said any rabbits that know of where seers are and don't inform the warren are to be killed," a tan buck said.

"Is that so?" Bigwig asked calmly. _Hazel how could you turn on your own brother and nephew? Without Fiver's help we would all have been dead seasons ago at Sandleford._ "Sorry chap I don't' know where they are." Under his breath he spoke quickly to Vilthuril. "Get your kittens and get out of here," he hissed. Vilthuril took one terrified look at Bigwig and nodded before running through the rabbits and running for her kittens so they could leave. "After her! If she doesn't tell you where Fiver and Spot are then kill her and her kittens!" Holly shouted. A few rabbits turned in pursuit of Vilthuril. "Why you flea bitten mangy…" With a roar that could be echoed down the run Bigwig threw himself at Holly as two more rabbits closed in from either side.

* * *

_AN: Kehaar had gone looking for Hazel and spotted them going to Sunstone where he relayed the message back to Watership Down which is the warren got their orders to kill Spot._

_As to whether Bigwig survived you'll have to wait for the final chapter. Let's just say that Vilthuril and kittens didn't make it._


	23. Moonlight and Darkness

**Moonlight and Darkness**

"What do we do?" Pumpkin asked when Fiver and Spot returned. We have been banished from our warrens on pain of death?"

"You can all join my warren if we succeed in killing Blizzard. If not… well at least we'll be together in the Shadow Land," Blackstone offered the seers.

"Perhaps we should just let them all die and save Shingetsu and Blackstone's rabbits. They've turned us out like they did to our master when he was alive," Moneywort said.

"No. We will deal with Blizzard, save Shingetsu and Kosetsu, save the good rabbits of Brimstone and save the alliance," Fiver said. "If we turn our backs on them now in their time of need then we are no better than Blizzard or Frith. Do we really want to be guided by anger?"

Pumpkin, Moneywort and Moonblossom shook their heads. "You'd be a great chief Fiver," Moneywort said. "You have the makings of a leader."

Fiver shook his head. "Having to settle disputes between rabbits, plan attacks, and run a warren? No thanks."

* * *

There was a soft pattering of paws on the dirt and Prince Rainbow came into the burrow. "Prince Rainbow how are you friends with Shingetsu?" Moneywort asked the messenger of Frith.

"I became Shingetsu's friend when he died and entered the Shadow Land. I am the one who told your mother to go to the Shadow Land for I sensed you would be of use to Shingetsu as well as a friend of his Moonblossom. Even when you were still in your mother's womb you had the seer gift and Shingetsu won't let his unborn servants die."

"Did you know that Lord Frith was evil?" Pumpkin asked.

"No I did not. I never imagined that Frith would create Blizzard or torture Shingetsu like he has. Just as I didn't think that Hazel and your other chiefs would cast you all out or order your deaths." Prince Rainbow was sad. "Do you have what Lady Kuu asked?"

"How do you know about the arrow?" Fiver asked.

Prince Rainbow smiled. "I also serve Lady Kuu. My days and nights are very busy being a messenger for both the Sun God and Moon Goddess. Fiver I'm sorry to say that Vilthuril and your kittens didn't make it. The rabbits were too strong for her to fight alone."

Fiver's ears drooped at the news and he collapsed to the floor. "However they are now in Inle Warren and being taken care of by the Owsla."

"At least they are at peace even if they aren't alive on earth anymore," Fiver said. He looked down at the sleeping Spot. How was he supposed to explain that Spot's marli and siblings were dead? Killed on Hazel's orders?

"I have just come from Brimstone. The battle will begin tomorrow and Shingetsu is dying. With the death of your mate and three kittens Fiver a bit of his strength has returned but it isn't enough. If Blizzard is not killed tomorrow then Shingetsu and Kosetsu will die as well as the rest of Inle Warren. Shingetsu and I had a talk. He is thinking of ending the seers with Spot."

"What does that mean ending the seers?"

"If Shingetsu decided it would be better for rabbits to not have the seer abilities then he would end it with Spot. Spot would be the last seer. There would be no more after him. However he also has to ask Lady Kuu and at the moment is in no position to speak to her. It is Lady Kuu who made Shingetsu a seer."

"The rabbits need seers even if we are exiled and face suspicion from our own families and friends," Moonblossom said. "Without seers then rabbits may as well die for it is our visions that can save a few from each warren should a vision of disaster strike the seer of a warren."

The other three nodded. Prince Rainbow was surprised but pleased. "Then Blackstone you will tell Shingetsu that the seers wish to continue on. Gather Zen, Pecan and the rest of your friends and take them to the prison run. I will erect a tunnel that will take you out of Brimstone. You'll be in darkness for a while as the tunnel will have to be long enough to get you all safely out before the battle takes place. As for the four seers. Get some rest. The battle begins tomorrow."

"What about Spot?" Fiver asked. "I can't leave my son alone here."

"Timothy!"

Timothy, Walnut, and Wildwood appeared and nodded to Prince Rainbow. "Seer Fiver we will watch over your son while you fight Blizzard. He'll be safe with Shingetsu's Owsla."

"Thank you," Fiver said to Prince Rainbow and the three members of Shingetsu's Owsla.

They nodded. "Wait you're… you're solid!"

Moneywort and Pumpkin turned towards the three Owsla members who were indeed no longer phantoms. Moonblossom just smiled. "Lady Kuu?" Timothy nodded. "Yes Lady Kuu allowed us to resume our solid forms in this world to protect Spot. Of course we will turn back into phantoms if any of the alliance comes to harm Spot. Rabbits can't harm the dead after all," he said laughing and the rest of the rabbits laughed as well.

* * *

Blackstone, Birch and Prince Rainbow vanished and Fiver picked up Spot and led him away to a burrow where his son could sleep. Fiver lay down beside him and watched the Owsla members slide into the burrow and lay down as well. "Nothing will harm the seers as long as we're here. Not even Blizzard can enter," Walnut said looking at Fiver and Spot. Fiver nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Blackstone sent Birch to get the rest of their friends while he went to get Pecan and Zen. "Shingetsu the seers have agreed to stay," Blackstone whispered to the Black Rabbit.

"So Prince Rainbow came to them did he? Yes otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. Go save your warren Blackstone-rah. If I survive the battle to come I will pay you a visit."

"Thank you Shingetsu-rah." Blackstone nodded to the Black Rabbit and then led Pecan and Zen away.

Blackstone led Pecan and Zen down the runs to the prison run. The other good rabbits were there waiting. They all looked at Blackstone expectantly. Prince Rainbow appeared before them. "Good everyone is here. I'm Prince Rainbow for those of you who don't know me. Blizzard plans on going to battle with Watership Down, Efrafa, Vleflain, and Sunstone tomorrow. I'm here to help you get away so you aren't killed by the alliance."

"We should help fight. Maybe they will accept us," Pox said.

"Groundsel got into it with Birch. They said that if any of us come near their warrens they will kill us. They even rejected Birch when they saw him because he had been changed," Blackstone said. "They'll never accept us."

"They even turned away their seers," Birch said. "Hazel was Fiver's brother and he turned on Fiver and one of Fiver's kittens because the kitten is also a seer. He ordered the kitten's death."

"Where will they go?" Blueberry asked.

"I offered them to come live with us at our warren. I hope that's alright with everyone?"

The rabbits all nodded. If the seers were exiled then they would accept them. "The seers can live with us forever," a rabbit called out and there were murmurs of agreement.

Blackstone smiled at his rabbits. "Alright Prince Rainbow we need to get out now."

Prince Rainbow nodded and erected a barrier to seal off the prison run which would give the rabbits time to escape. "I'm going to create a tunnel out of here. You'll be underground for a while because you need to get out beyond the borders of Brimstone. Now you can either wait in the tunnel until the battle is over or you can make your way now and if Fiver and the other seers survive tomorrow they can appear wherever you are. Decide now because once you're in the tunnel I won't be here anymore."

The rabbits didn't take long to decide. They would wait for the seers. "Very well then." Prince Rainbow sent a beam of light that cut through the stone wall creating an escape tunnel. "Get going."

Thirty-seven rabbits made their way into the tunnel in single file. As the last rabbit made its way into the tunnel Prince Rainbow released the light forming the stone wall back into place before vanishing from Brimstone. Now it was up to the four seers.

* * *

Shadepaw was watching the ice pillar of his chief's mate when he heard a crack. He turned and saw a small crack in the ice pillar holding Kosetsu. "Kosetsu?" He turned and ran back to the warren. "Captain Shadepaw what's wrong?" Thresh asked.

"Kosetsu," he panted. "Come quickly. Crack… in… ice…"

Two Owsla members plus Thresh got up and followed Shadepaw to the ice pillar where they peered close and saw a crack in the ice. Crack. Another small crack appeared. Awed the four Owsla members of Inle Warren stood and waited.

* * *

"So Shingetsu the time for the time for the battle has begun," Blizzard said cheerfully to Shingetsu.

"You actually think you and one hundred eighty-five rabbits can fight four warrens and win Blizzard?"

"Yes I do. They're just normal rabbits. Aside from the prisoners and the few does belonging to the Owsla and main part of Brimstone all my rabbits are able to harness different powers. We can easily wipe out that pathetic alliance."

Behind Shingetsu was a couple of his Owsla. Of course they were phantoms so Blizzard and Thanatos couldn't see them. If their chief died today than they would stay with him before vanishing into nothing. The Shingetsu Owsla members hoped that the seers would be able to do their job and kill Blizzard.

Shingetsu shook his head as he limped over to lean against the wall of the burrow. Blizzard had broken one of his back legs. "And what will you do with me while you're busy killing rabbits?"

"Siphon your power out of you like I've been doing for the past several months. Eventually you'll die. Either you'll be drained of all your power and energy so that you'll succumb to death or you'll die if I die due to the linking power that I've tapped that connects us or Lord Frith will just let you die anyway since you failed him at stopping me."

"I wouldn't doubt that."

Another of Shingetsu's rabbits, this one not an Owsla member, came into the warren. He appeared to have been running the entire way for he was out of breath. The two Owsla swung their heads to look at the rabbit before turning back to Blizzard.

"Ah and what of Thantaos?"

Blizzard smiled. "I intend for Thanatos to die. He's getting harder for me to control."

Shingetsu actually laughed. "You really think you can kill that buck when you have given him the same powers you have? Your Owsla is no match for Thanatos Blizzard. Haven't you seen how they fear him? I'd wager they fear him more than you."

"Nobody fears Thanatos more than me," Blizzard hissed. "I can't be bothered to kill him so I'll leave some of my Owsla here to do it. Eight Owsla should be enough for some stupid buck."

"So you are admitting you were a fool when you kidnapped that poor buck from Watership Down then? Wow Blizzard I didn't think you were capable of feeling regret over your actions."

"I don't make mistakes," Blizzard growled at Shingetsu who just rolled his eyes. If he was going to die he may as well have some amusement at harassing Blizzard. Blizzard sent Shingetsu into the wall squealing in pain. Then he went to organize his rabbits for the attack on Watership Down.

* * *

"Shingetsu-rah," the rabbit said when they were alone.

"What is it Dugong?"

"Kosetsu. There's two small cracks in the pillar that holds her frozen."

The two Owsla gasped and Shingetsu forced himself to his feet. "How?"

"We don't know Shingetsu-rah. Shadepaw was watching over Kosetsu and he saw a small crack appear in the ice. He ran back to the warren and got Thresh, Larch, and Aspen and they followed Shadepaw back to Kosetsu where another crack appeared before them in the ice. They're just two small cracks but please hang on master."

Shingetsu shook his head. "I can hang on as long as my strength remains Dugong. Unless the linking power can be severed that connects Blizzard to myself and Blizzard is destroyed I will die again."

* * *

Fiver woke up and looked down at Spot. Timothy was already wake. "Can you not sleep Timothy?" Fiver asked.

"I'm worried about Shingetsu. Fiver you and the others must do everything to kill Blizzard or die trying."

"Don't worry Timothy we will." Fiver left then and went to get the others. "Alright it's time. Moonblossom do you have the arrow?"

"Yes."

The rabbits took a deep breath and then vanished. In the shadows of the warren more rabbits from the Shadow Land joined Timothy, Walnut and Wildwood to protect the young seer from harm. Frith's power over Inle Warren was weakening. They also had help from Lady Kuu in crossing into the mortal plane.

"How is home?" Timothy asked.

"Three cracks now in the snowfall's jail," a rabbit named Neon said.

"Warren slowly recovering from poison," another buck, this one named Whitepaw, said.

"That's wonderful news!" Walnut shouted. The rabbits all nodded and took up silent positions around the warren to defend Spot or dye trying. Silence commenced over the warren. A warren haunted by death and loss with only the dead as its temporary inhabitants.

* * *

Hazel had healed quickly thanks to the magic at Sunstone. Watership, Efrafa and Vleflain rabbits had arrived at Sunstone as Prince Rainbow had informed all four warrens that Blizzard and his rabbits were on the move. Together the four warrens with the four chiefs in front made the journey to Brimstone where Blizzard and his rabbits were waiting.

* * *

Fiver and the other seers appeared at Brimstone and stayed behind a line of bushes. They watched as Blizzard positioned his rabbits into lines. They noticed that the normal does who hadn't been able to escape Brimstone were at the front of the line.

"That idiot is going to sacrifice those does," Pumpkin said sadly.

"Yes it appears so. But their deaths should help our master. That's the important thing," Moneywort said.

"Nothing will help Shingetsu unless we can destroy Blizzard," Fiver said.

"Where's Thanatos?" Moonblossom asked.

The three looked around. They had seen a brief image of Thanatos in their minds and they looked at the rabbits but all they saw was line after line of black rabbits. "Don't see him. Maybe he's being sheltered in the warren somewhere or maybe he's somewhere above ground and we just don't see him due to the number of rabbits."

"Still that's not our job. Our job is to kill Blizzard and save our master and his warren," Fiver said.

They fell silent as they waited for the alliance to arrive on the meadow where the battle would take place. Finally at a little after Frith was high in the sky the alliance appeared on the other side of the meadow. The battle had finally begun.

"Should we do anything Fiver?" Moneywort asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I said it last night and I'll say it again Fiver. You have the makings of a leader in you even if you don't want to be a chief. You've been with Watership Down longer than we have been with our old warrens. You know best how Hazel would lead his rabbits into battle."

"No we won't do anything for the rabbits that killed my Vilthuril. They can die for all I care. We wait for the time to kill Blizzard."

"So that's a 'no we aren't going to do anything then'?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

Hazel, Lightstone, Groundsel, and Campion stood on the other side of the meadow Hazel was disappointed that Bigwig hadn't killed Spot or stopped Fiver. He was sad that Bigwig had to be killed as well. Over the seasons Bigwig had become a true friend and had been a great captain. Though he was a bit strict in the rules concerning discipline of the Owsla and was always looking for ways to improve the warren. "Well this is it. We either kill these rabbits or we fall," Hazel said to Campion.

"Watership Down never has a moment's rest do they?" Campion said laughing.

"No we don't," Hazel said laughing. The four chiefs turned as the warrens slowly stamped their front paws on the ground in harmony with each other. Efrafa, Vleflain, Watership Down, and Sunstone stood beside each other in lines as they took up the rabbit battle song:

_For freedom we fight_

_Fight with tooth and claw_

_An alliance between enemies sprang up from the dark_

_Three became four and four stand strong._

_Four stand strong!_

_With Frith's blessing we'll fight and fight some more_

_We'll fight until we drop_

_Fight until we drop_

_Yes we'll fight with tooth and claw._

_Frith shines down upon the alliance_

_Helping us overcome the evil that threatens us all_

_Fight for the light_

_Fight for the freedom of all!_

_So be brave and true_

_Our friends will see us through_

_Our chiefs will take the first step into battle_

_Yes our friends will see us through._

_Four warrens united as one_

_Four warrens that used to be at war_

_United in a common goal_

_To rid the land of evil, yes that is our call!_

_Fight with tooth and claw_

_Slash and bite_

_Yes we'll fight until the end_

_Fight to win or die defending freedom!_

_Yes we'll fight with tooth and claw!_

The four chiefs of the alliance looked upon their rabbits standing together. Over the past few months all four warrens had gotten closer together due to the threat of Blizzard and his evil rabbits. In addition to Blizzard they had seers to deal with. They weren't sure why seers had been born but they knew that Frith wouldn't have sent down such strange rabbits to the warrens. It seemed whenever a seer was born bad things happened to that seer's warren. Yes it was best that they were eradicated from the land or at least from the four warrens.

"I want to thank you all for volunteering for this battle. We stand here on the brink of death. If we die we'll go to the Shadow Land where we'll be at peace. Frith watches over us and I know he wouldn't have let an evil like this be created so this Blizzard must have been made by the Black Rabbit or maybe he is really the Black Rabbit in disguise. My fellow Watershipers I am glad to be standing here with you. To Efrafa, Vleflain and Sunstone I am glad to have made your acquaintance. To my fellow Sandleford rabbits we have been through many dangers since we escaped the destruction of Sandleford seasons ago. We may die here but our memories will live on. The alliance will stand strong. Thank you for being here." Hazel looked at his rabbits one last time before turning around and charged.

* * *

A blood stained rabbit staggered out of the burrow where it lay. The rabbit muttered curse as it tried putting a paw on the ground only to jerk it back and hold the paw above the ground. Slowly it made its way up the run and outside before it began running, ignoring the shooting pain all over its body.

* * *

A large crack appeared in the ice pillar holding Kosetsu. A gust of freezing wind swirled around the rabbits stationed there. They stared in shock as one of the snowfall's ears gave a slight twitch. Several smaller cracks appeared in the ice as the phantom rabbits shivered.

* * *

Shingetsu screamed in pain as Blizzard tightened his grip around the linking power that bound the Black Rabbit to Blizzard. His two Owsla lay down on either side of their chief. Dugong stood guard at the burrow entrance. The four rabbits looked at the entrance of the burrow and waited.

* * *

Eight Owsla members advanced on the sleeping Thanatos. They knew that Thanatos was more dangerous than Blizzard despite being a year old. One of the rabbits suddenly attacked but screamed as it burst into flames and fell to the ground squealing in agony. Thanatos sat up and looked at the dying rabbit. He turned his gaze to the other rabbits who found themselves suddenly unable to move or speak.

"Did you really think you could kill me so easily?" Thanatos asked. "Parli is a fool if he thinks he can control me. Now you're going to have to be punished for trying to harm me." The remaining seven rabbits looked on in terror as Thanatos seemed to grow so that he filled the entire burrow and fell upon the frozen rabbits.

* * *

Seven phantoms emerged from the shadows and stared at the dead rabbits. Knowing they couldn't harm Thanatos they watched the buck leave his burrow and turned their attention to the eight souls before them. "Poor fools," one of the rabbits said to the others.

"Shame that they died. They were good rabbits too before they had changed. If they had just held onto their sanity and who they used to be," said another. The Owsla herded the souls into a tight circle and they vanished through the stone to the Shadow Land.

* * *

Shingetsu sat up with a gasp. His rabbits looked at him. They watched as the last of the infected scars knit together and healed before vanishing. One of the phantom Owsla who had watched Thanatos kill the dead rabbits slipped into the burrow. "Seven rabbits dead Shingetsu-rah," the rabbit reported. "I also have news from Captain Shadepaw. The jail is slowly breaking." With those words he glided through the wall and rejoined his fellow Owsla to shepherd the eight rabbits back to the Shadow Land.

* * *

Above ground the rabbits of the alliance and Brimstone were fighting each other. Many rabbits from the alliance fell due to the powers of the Brimstone rabbits. All the does on the front lines had died. Phantom Owsla appeared and watched the carnage, slipping unseen into the fighting to collect the souls of the dead and taking them home to the Shadow Land and Inle Warren before reemerging on the mortal plane.

"Hazel!" Campion cried as Hazel screamed and was thrown back by a fireball from one of the Brimstone rabbits. As Hazel's eyes closed he whispered "Fiver what I have done?"

* * *

In Shining Wire Warren Spot had woken from his sleep to find that his parli and the others were gone. "Where's parli? Where's marli? Where are Star, Iris, and Storm?"

The rabbits looked at the young seer. "Fiver has gone with the other three seers to stop Blizzard from destroying your old friends," Timothy said to the buck lying at his feet. "I'm afraid your marli and siblings are in the Shadow Land now."

"NO!" Spot screamed and ran away from Timothy. A few of the rabbits ran after him. This last seer had to be protected at all costs and they couldn't let the young rabbit's grief get him killed. Spot ran through the run until he stopped at the brick wall with the strange picture of El-ahrairah. The rabbits caught up to him and one of them nodded. A rabbit vanished and came back a few moments later with El-ahrairah who said "That looks nothing like me. Really what were those lost souls thinking?" El-ahrairah waved a paw over the stone and an image of him with Rabscuttle appeared beside him. "There! Much better. Come on little buck I'll show you a few tricks."

* * *

Blackstone and his rabbits had arrived at a large burrow. The rabbits crowded into it and fell down exhausted from the long walk. They had no idea how far they had left to go but it didn't seem that light was going to be forth coming. "We'll wait here. If the seers don't come… then we'll continue on. Of course I'm not sure if they'll come or if they'll start their own warren. The decision is up to them."

* * *

The bloody rabbit ran all the way to Brimstone. The Watership rabbits who were alive stared the rabbit as blood splashed onto the ground at its paws. Suddenly it tore through the Watership rabbits attacking the rabbits who had had tried to kill him. Then it swung around and ran for Blizzard. Blizzard who was distracted by Lightstone and Groundsel felt a rabbit jump on him and bearing ripping into Blizzard with claws and teeth. The rabbit was pulled off as two Brimstone rabbits ran toward their master and the rabbit began fighting for its life again.

"Bigwig!" Hawkbit shouted running up with Dandelion as they pulled one of the rabbits off the bleeding buck. "You're supposed to be dead mate!"

"I'm Bigwig you flea bitten excuse for an Owsla member! You won't get rid of me that easily."

The three friends of Watership Down resumed their attack on the two Brimstone rabbits and then split up before weaving through the Brimstone rabbits and working together to bring the evil rabbits to the ground. "Bigwig look out!" Hawkbit shouted. Bigwig swung around to see Blizzard running at him. He leapt out of the way and slammed his weight down on Blizzard before kicking the rabbit away from him. The surprise move caught Blizzard by surprise as he was sent rolling across the ground.

* * *

Thanatos made his way up the run and above ground. The Brimstone rabbits quickly bowed as he walked between the lines. Forty rabbits died as they stared at Thanatos in fear. Snares appeared up out of the ground and circled the necks of the rabbits as they slowly strangulated themselves to death. The remaining rabbits looked on in horror, afraid that if they went to help that they would also fall to Thanatos.

Blizzard came within a few steps of the hiding seers. Fiver quickly found the linking power by its colors and severed the connection by cutting through the maroon and gold thread with his mind. _"Alright Moonblossom make it count."_ Moonblossom gave a nod and the four seers poured their energy and power into the arrow. They also linked their moonbeams and an extremely bright moonbeam swirled over, in and around the arrow giving it a silvery glow. Then Moonblossom closed her eyes and sent the arrow in the direction of Blizzard. All the rabbits froze in horror as clouds suddenly covered the sky blocking out Frith and Lady Kuu appeared. The phantom Owsla bowed to her and she sent down ropes of moonbeams which twined around Blizzard's body holding in place as the arrow flew into his heart and disappeared through his body. He screamed in agony as the combined power of the seers flew through his body erasing the darkness and hatred from his heart. Blizzard seemed burn to a rocky cinder before suddenly turning a blinding white before vanishing as his body simply broke down atom by atom. Lady Kuu stared at the remaining Brimstone rabbits as they turned and ran from the Moon Goddess. Then the clouds withdrew and Lord Frith appeared.

"What is the meaning of this Kuu?!" he shouted at the moon.

"I have destroyed what you created Frith. Blizzard is no more. Next time don't try to play games with me because you will lose." Kuu then disappeared into the sky until night fell.

* * *

The four seers fell to the ground in a dead faint. The rabbits continued their attack but stopped as a burgundy rabbit stood in front of them with a cruel smile on its face. The Brimstone rabbits that hadn't run when Lady Kuu had appeared quickly dropped to the ground in front of and around Thanatos. Thanatos looked at the rabbits on the ground before flicking his gaze to the alliance. "So you have managed to kill my parli and most of his rabbits while some cowards ran away. They will be dealt with. Apparently it's up to me to continue my parli's work since he failed. Well this is the kind of fun I've been hoping for." Thanatos seemed to grow ever larger before the rabbits and the sky rumbled with thunder as a ball of lightning formed into a ball over Thanatos's left paw. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and crackled as it flashed white and hit the condensed ball of lightning. Thanatos flung the ball at the rabbits making them crumple to the ground dead or wounded.

* * *

The ice pillar split open and ice shards flew away in all directions. Kosetsu stepped out of the ice and looked around for her mate. "Shingetsu…" she whispered before fainting into the arms of Shadepaw.

* * *

Shingetsu shot to his feet as he felt his power flowing back into in a tidal wave of power. His Owsla quickly pressed their bodies against their chief as his powers flowed into him. When the tremors subsided he led his rabbits out of the burrow and up the run above ground where he saw Thanatos.

"Thanatos!" Shingetsu shouted his voice carrying over the field in his anger.

Thanatos turned and smiled. "Ah if isn't the Black Rabbit of Inle. I see you failed to die when my parli died."

There was a gasp from the alliance. Shingetsu snorted in disgust at the alliance. "Yes your seers told their chiefs the truth. Yet you banished them and outlawed seers in your warrens on pain of death. I suppose you'll go and kill the doe Hyzenthlay if she isn't already dead. She was also a seer."

Shingetsu unleashed his anger and power at Thanatos making the rabbit squeal in agony as the ground under him exploded and he fell along with the cowering Brimstone rabbits that hadn't fled Lady Kuu. "Get out of my sight before I kill the lot of you," he snarled at the alliance that turned and fled.

* * *

Bigwig turned and limped over the Black Rabbit before bowing. The anger in Shingetsu's eyes disappeared and his rabbits collected the souls of all the dead before taking them away to the Shadow Land. "Fetch my living servants," Shingetsu ordered a few of his rabbits. They took off for the bushes and brought back the seers.

Shingetsu peered down at his servants. "It appears they've fainted from the energy they poured into the arrow. Take them to the frozen pool. That should heal them." Then he turned to Bigwig, Dandelion and Hawkbit. "Hawkbit and Dandelion you are true friends of Bigwig. You may not listen to everything Bigwig says about how to do your duties but you're loyal and for that I won't punish you at all for the actions of Hazel."

"Why did Hazel go back my Lord?" Hawkbit asked.

"Frith and also fear that his brother could possibly be the reason why Watership Down has been plagued with nothing but trouble. But Hazel realized his mistake before he died. Sadly Hazel was highly respected among the alliance and the chiefs' law stands. All seers born into the alliance will be killed. So no seers will be born into those four warrens. I won't have my servants being killed when they're born or driven out like I was."

"You were driven out of your warren?" Dandelion asked. Bigwig cuffed him across his ears.

"Yes at five months old. My chief blamed me for the white blindness that struck our warren."

The three Watership rabbits were shocked at the news. "Now Bigwig I have never offered this before but will for now as you tried to save Vilthuril and her kits and you saved Spot and Fiver. You have a choice here. You can either choose to die now and join my Owsla as well as your friends or I will give you immortality and you can live forever on earth."

"What about us?" Hawkbit said. Bigwig rolled his eyes and cuffed Hawkbit across the ears as well. "Well you be quiet?" Bigwig hissed.

"The same," Shingetsu said. "Go fetch Blackstone, Birch and Zen and bring them here."

One of Shingetsu's rabbits ran off and appeared a few moments later with the three requested rabbits.

"Shi… I mean Black Rabbit you're okay!" Blackstone shouted happy to see that Shingetsu was well.

"Yes I am thanks to your care and the seers destroying Blizzard," Shingetsu said.

"He's dead?" Birch asked.

"Yes."

"Thank Kuu," Birch muttered and Blackstone and Zen breathed sighs of relief.

"My rabbits will be pleased to hear that," Blackstone said. "Who are they?"

"Rabbits of Watership Down. I'm waiting for their answer to my offer."

"What offer?" Zen asked.

"To die and join my Owsla or to have immortality and live here on earth."

"I thought only chiefs could join the Owsla?" Zen asked looking confused.

"Sometimes I'll allow regular Owsla members who have shown great loyalty and courage to join my Owsla."

Bigwig thought about the offer. "My lord I am tired. I don't want to risk being killed by Watership Down for killing Holly. I don't want to fight in any more battles. I'd like to join your Owsla instead."

Shingetsu nodded. "What about you Hawkbit? Dandelion?"

"The same my Lord," Hawkbit said and Dandelion nodded in assent. Shingetsu nodded again and watched as the three rabbits suddenly collapsed to the ground and their breathing slowed before they became still. Then their souls waited before Shingetsu. A rabbit quickly came and spoke in Shingetsu's ear. Worry washed over Shingetsu and he seemed to shake. "Get as far from here as you can Blackstone. If the seers agree to live with you then I'll have Prince Rainbow bring them to your warren."

"Thank you Shingetsu." Blackstone, Birch and Zen took off and made their way back to the rabbits waiting in the tunnel.

* * *

Shingetsu turned and the phantoms disappeared. Leaving his three new Owsla members at the entrance to Inle Warren he ran down the stone path and stopped as he saw the spot where Kosetsu's ice jail had been. His Owsla got out of his way and he stared in shock at the doe before him?

"Kosetsu?"

"Shingetsu," the doe said walking towards him shakily. "Shingetsu!" The Owsla members sat back and watched in happiness as the new moon and the snowfall were reunited after so long.

* * *

Fire and rock exploded from the hole and shot up into the sky before falling on the ground. A few Brimstone rabbits who had ran away but had come back after the Black Rabbit had gone watched the hole and jumped out of the way as the fire covered rocks fell around them. Under a pile of rocks Thanatos opened his eyes.

* * *

_AN: So we come at last to the end of New Dawn. I enjoyed every minute of writing this fan fic. Ah but Thanatos is still alive. The seers are in the Shadow Land and dear Bigwig has chosen to die. _

_Bigwig chose to die because he is sick of battle and fighting as he said. He also didn't want to live forever knowing that if he started a family his doe and kittens would die and go to the Shadow Land without him. Hawkbit and Dandelion followed Bigwig to the Shadow Land because after all we can't have Bigwig without those two!_

_Thanks to Keeralie Starflight for the reviews on New Dawn._

_Let me know if you want to see this story continue._


End file.
